Jovens & Heróis II: A Sociedade Secreta
by Gistar
Summary: O que você faria para proteger quem você ama? Você mentiria? Você trairia? Você se afastaria dessa pessoa? O que você faria se você não tivesse ninguém para confiar, nenhum lugar para se esconder? Não sabe? Bella também não...
1. Chapter 1

**Capa (tirem os espaços):** **h t t p : / / i 1 0 2 2 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a f 3 4 2 / G i s t a r _ 2 0 0 9/ c a p a J H2 . j p g**

**Sinopse: **James fugiu da clínica onde estava preso e a polícia não sabe seu paradeiro.

Enquanto isso, Bella e seus amigos tentam seguir em frente e vão para a Universidade de Yale. A Universidade dá a eles toda a segurança possível para que nenhum suspeito consiga entrar no campus.

Mas o que Bella e seus amigos não sabem é que o perigo já está dentro do campus.

Todo o ano, quinze jovens são selecionados para fazer parte de uma das maiores sociedades secretas do país: a Skull & Bones.

Os boatos dizem que esta sociedade está por trás de todas as decisões políticas e militares do país. Os bonesmen, como são chamados os membros dessa sociedade, estão presentes em todas as repartições de poder e controlam tudo.

O que você faria para proteger quem você ama?

Você mentiria?

Você trairia?

Você se afastaria dessa pessoa?

O que você faria se você não tivesse ninguém para confiar, nenhum lugar para se esconder?

Não sabe?

Bella também não...

Considerações:

- Essa fic é uma continuação de Jovens & Heróis.

- Para escrevê-la eu me baseei na série de livros "Rosa & Túmulo" e na trilogia de filmes "The Skulls".

- Embora tenha me baseado nas obras acima eu apenas peguei algumas idéias, o enredo é totalmente diferente.

- Haverá alguns personagens que não fazem parte de "Twilight".

- Eu tentei colocar um pouco de humor nessa fic pra não ficar tão pesada quanto à primeira, mas é só no início.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREFÁCIO**

"_A gente destrói aquilo que mais ama  
em campo aberto, ou numa emboscada;  
alguns com a leveza do carinho  
outros com a dureza da palavra;  
os covardes destroem com um beijo  
os valentes destroem com a espada.  
Mas a gente sempre destrói aquilo que mais ama."_

Oscar Wilde

_" The hangman equals death. __The devil equals death. Death equals death. __"  
("O pendurado é igual à morte. O diabo é igual à morte. A Morte é igual à morte.")_

Lema da Skull & Bones


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 1: Fuga

"_Tudo que você me diz  
Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite  
E estou prestes a explodir  
Eu preciso de um pouco de espaço para respirar  
Me deixa um passo mais perto do limite  
E estou prestes a explodir."_

PoV Bella

Estava quase tudo pronto para a minha viagem para a Universidade de Yale. Sim, eu consegui ser aceita lá! Eu vou fazer Literatura Comparada, meu sonho! O melhor de tudo isso é que Edward e o resto dos nossos amigos também vão pra lá! Não é perfeito?

Edward vai fazer Medicina; Alice e Jess, Moda (que novidade!); Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, Direito; Ângela e Ben, Jornalismo; Eric vai fazer Ciências da Computação.

Quase nenhuma surpresa a não ser a Rose. Ela ia fazer Psicologia, mas depois de ver que o James não foi condenado à cadeira elétrica, ela mudou para Direito. Diz ela que queria fazer a diferença na Justiça, quer ser juíza para condenar assassinos e estupradores como o James à morte. É claro que demos todo o apoio, sem contar que a nota dela do exame pra entrar no curso foi a segunda mais alta (só perdeu para o Jasper), e o departamento de Direito de Yale, é o mais exigentes do país (apenas 6% dos inscritos são aceitos).

Nós iríamos para Yale na semana seguinte, então eu havia passado o dia no shopping fazendo compras com as meninas. Estava me preparando psicologicamente pra chegar em casa e enfrentar a Renée que provavelmente teria uma síncope quando eu contasse que as meninas haviam feito eu estourar o cartão de crédito.

-Mãe, cheguei! – avisei enquanto o porteiro do prédio me ajudava a pôr as sacolas pra dentro de casa.

A ouvi desligar a TV imediatamente quando fechei a porta e fui até a sala dar a notícia fatídica antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

- Oi filha! Como foi o dia? Se divertiu?

- Foi ótimo mãe! – respondi me sentando ao lado dela no sofá. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Fala, estou te ouvindo.

- Eu acabei me empolgando e estourei o cartão de crédito!

- Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria quando elas saíram carregando você daqui e dizendo pra eu doar suas roupas. Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho algumas economias, nós vamos dar um jeito.

Eu fiquei chocada com a atitude dela! Achei que ela ia pirar e me por de castigo até a faculdade, por não ter guardado um tostão para os livros. Mas ela aceitou tudo numa boa. Eu realmente percebi que ela havia mudado comigo desde o seqüestro, ela já não viajava mais tanto e até foi comigo passar uma semana na casa do Charlie depois da minha formatura. Ainda assim não esperava essa atitude dela, sentia que havia algo no ar, algo que ela não estava me contando.

- Mãe, tem mais algum motivo pra você estar aceitando tudo numa boa?

Nesse instante meu celular começou a tocar. Antes que eu pudesse pegá-lo de cima da mesinha de centro, minha mãe foi mais rápida e o atendeu.

- Alô... Rosalie? ...Não, ela não sabe ainda... Eu ia contar pra ela quando você ligou... Se acalme Rose!... Está tudo bem... Eu vou desligar, preciso falar com a Bella.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, estava ainda com a mão estendida para o telefone quando eu vi minha mãe encerrar a ligação, ao que parecia na cara da Rose, e desligar o telefone.

- Era a Rose? – perguntei abaixando a mão e me levantando – O que aconteceu?

Minha mãe não respondeu, apenas foi correndo até o nosso telefone de casa e desligou-o da parede também. Ok! Agora eu estava incomunicável.

- Vai me trancar no quarto também? – eu já estava ficando com medo – Não pode me manter longe do que quer que seja por muito tempo.

- Bella, sente-se filha. Eu vou te contar, mas primeiro você precisa se acalmar!

Havia um alarme tocando na minha cabeça de que havia algo errado, mas eu não conseguia distinguir o que era, tudo parecia muito confuso e eu sabia que não era nada bom. Me sentei e aguardei enquanto Renée respirava fundo e me avaliava, provavelmente tentando descobrir algum sinal de pânico, que já estava brotando em mim e logo explodiria se ela demorasse mais um minuto pra me contar o que havia acontecido.

- Bella, James fugiu da clínica!

Eu levei um minuto pra assimilar o que havia ouvido. Nesse breve minuto várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Todas elas relacionadas a James e ao que ele havia feito, à forma trágica com que ele havia mudado e mutilado a minha vida e a de várias pessoas cinco meses atrás. A lembrança mais forte e mais real que eu tinha daquilo tudo era o ódio nos olhos de James quando ele falou da minha mãe e de como ele a culpava pela morte dos pais dele. Ele queria vingança! Ele havia fugido da clínica pra vir atrás de mim, pra terminar o serviço...

- Mãe, temos que sair daqui! – gritei, já me preparando pra correr até o meu quarto pra fazer as malas e dar o fora.

- Bella, se acalme filha! A polícia já foi acionada e nesse momento estão cuidando da nossa segurança. Eles garantiram que não há motivos pra se preocupar!

- E Edward? E os outros? Eles também precisam de proteção!

- Seu pai já cuidou pessoalmente de tudo Bella! Todos estão em segurança.

É claro que foi inútil Renée pedir pra eu não me preocupar e não entrar em pânico. Mesmo depois que vários policiais do FBI (sim, Charlie acionou o FBI) se mudaram pra nossa casa pra nos vigiar e nos dar segurança, eu não descansei! Nem depois que Charlie me ligou e garantiu pessoalmente que todos estavam seguros.

Cinco dias se passaram e James continuava foragido. A polícia seguiu a pista dele por vários estados, mas ele não estava sozinho! Victória, a enfermeira que trabalhava na clínica onde ele estava preso, foi quem sedou os seguranças e fugiu com ele.

Eu já não agüentava mais! Eu não tinha mais privacidade nenhuma, quase não saia de casa e as raras vezes que isso acontecia, tinha que ser com dois seguranças. Eu ficava me sentindo como aquela garota no filme "A filha do Presidente". Quando eu ia visitar o Edward era pior, porque não tínhamos muito tempo pra ficar sozinhos.

A data da viagem pra Yale estava se aproximando. Eu queria desistir, mas Charlie já havia entrado em contado com a Universidade e eles garantiram que o campus receberia segurança máxima. Por um lado eu fiquei aliviada porque eu teria um momento de paz com Edward e meus amigos, mas por outro, eu tremia com a possibilidade de deixar Renée sozinha. Quando eu expus a ela a minha preocupação ela disse que Phil estava voltando pra casa e ficaria com ela. Eles também iriam sair da cidade e ir para um lugar mais seguro, um desses lugares pra onde a polícia manda as testemunhas e as pessoas ameaçadas por criminosos.

Como nós viajaríamos somente à tarde, eu resolvi visitar o cemitério pela manhã. Eu costumava ir todas as semanas visitar os túmulos de Jacob e Mike. Sempre levava flores para trocar as de Jacob, mas as de Mike sempre estavam novas. E eu tinha certeza que sabia quem sempre as trocava: Jessica. A morte de Mike foi um golpe maior para ela do que para nós. Ela gostava muito dele. Depois que tudo terminou, ela fez muitas sessões de terapia e ainda faz, mas em intervalos maiores do que na época. Rose também fez terapia, pois apesar de querer dar uma de durona, várias vezes Alice e eu a pegamos no banheiro da escola chorando escondida. Por fim, nós a convencemos a freqüentar o terapeuta.

Eu e os outros também fizemos algumas sessões, mas logo os médicos viram que nós não precisávamos mais e fomos liberados.

Então eu desconfiava que fosse a Jess até o dia em que a vi ajoelhada na frente da lápide do Mike. Eu me aproximei o suficiente para ouvir e me escondi atrás de uma árvore, pois ela estava _conversando _com ele:

**Flashback**

- Eles resolveram fazer o Baile de Formatura! Eu não queria ir, eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, eu queria ir com você! Mas o Eric me convidou e a turma disse que se eu não for, eles também não vão. Eu acabei aceitando, até porque Eric tem sido um bom amigo pra mim. Mas não é justo... nós estamos nos formando e você e o Jacob não estão aqui. Vocês deviam estar aqui também! Vocês mereciam se formar tanto quanto nós, mereciam viver tanto quanto nós... Por quê?...

No fim, ela já estava chorando. Me partia o coração vê-la daquele jeito. Eu pensei em ir até lá e consolá-la, mas era um momento deles e eu não queria invadi-lo.

**Fim do flashback**

Me aproximei da lápide de Jacob e troquei as flores do vaso. Eram orquídeas! Eu sempre gostei delas! Os seguranças se afastaram um pouco pra me dar privacidade.

- Hoje estamos indo pra Yale! O Charlie disse que é seguro lá. Ainda não pegaram James, mas ele não deve ir muito longe, não com o FBI na cola dele.

Eu fiz uma pequena prece e fui até o túmulo de Mike. Como sempre, havia um ramalhete de rosas novinho no vaso. Provavelmente Jess estivera ali mais cedo ou no dia anterior.

- Nós vamos pra Yale, Mike, mas não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar da Jess.

Depois de fazer uma prece também para o Mike, eu fui embora me preparar pra viagem.


	4. Capítulo 2: Yale

**Oi gente!**

**Obrigada por indicar a fic Maríllya!**

**Como eu disse, embora a fic tenha algumas semelhanças com os livros da "Rosa & túmulo", o enredo é totalmente diferente...**

**E é importante que vocês tenham lido a Jovens & Heróis I para entender a fic.**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

*******************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 2: Yale

___"Se você precisa deixar o mundo em que tem vivido  
Baixe a cabeça e pense um pouco  
Embora você não se lembre enquanto dorme  
Algo espera por você para respirar de novo."_

A minha bagagem era constituída de cinco malas, isso que eu estava levando apenas metade do que as meninas haviam me feito comprar e um pouco das minhas antigas roupas. Se as minhas roupas couberam em cinco, provavelmente as delas vão estar em dez!

Eu estava esperando os carros do FBI que escoltariam o ônibus blindado que nos levaria a Yale. Seriam quatro carros. Eu quase enfartei quando Charlie me contou. As pessoas iam pensar que nós éramos alguém importante, sem contar que iríamos chamar muita atenção pra nós.

Um dos nossos seguranças veio nos avisar que a escolta já havia chegado. Renée e Phil desceram comigo e enquanto colocavam minhas malas no bagageiro, Renée me abraçou mais uma vez.

- Bella, tome cuidado e não saia do campus sem seguranças, ok?

- Mãe, a senhora já disse isso umas mil vezes e eu já disse que eu vou tomar cuidado.

Eu já estava embarcando no ônibus quando Renée gritou.

- Não esquece de ligar quando chegar!

Assim que embarquei, o ônibus partiu.

- Olá pra todo mundo! – cumprimentei.

- Não esquece de ligar pra mamãe quando chegar Bella!

- Não enche Emmett!

- Nossa Bells que mau humor! Você devia estar feliz por estar indo para uma das maiores Universidades do país. – Alice me repreendeu, mas eu estava ocupada demais matando a saudade da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo pra responder.

- Algum problema? – ele me perguntou ao ver a minha cara séria.

- Você sabe qual é o meu problema!

Edward suspirou e me abraçou.

- Não precisa se preocupar Bella, nós vamos estar seguros lá. Não vai acontecer nada com você.

- Edward tem razão Bella. – concordou Jasper – Nós estamos indo para uma Universidade que é uma fortaleza de segurança e poder.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Ben interessado.

- Da Skull & Bones. – respondeu Jasper fechando a portinha que dava acesso ao motorista e baixando a voz.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, pois algo que lembra caveira e ossos não deveria ser boa coisa. Quem respondeu pra minha surpresa foi Ângela.

- É uma sociedade secreta, a mais antiga de Yale. As maiores autoridades e as pessoas mais influentes do país fazem parte dela. Inclusive os últimos presidentes do país.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei, curiosa por ela ter essa informação.

- Meu pai faz parte dela. – ela respondeu e depois acrescentou – Com certeza seu pai também deve fazer.

De repente eu lembrei da felicidade do Charlie quando contei para ele que eu iria para Yale. Embora tivesse ficado feliz com a notícia, ele não pareceu surpreendido que eu tivesse conseguido entrar, como se ele já esperasse isso.

- Acho que todos os nossos pais são. – concordou Eric.

- Não pode ser! Eu entrei pela minha capacidade e não por causa de uma sociedade secreta estúpida! - Desabafei

- Não os xingue Bella! – pediu Edward – Eles são influentes e com certeza estão contribuindo para ajudar na nossa segurança. Eles praticamente estão no comando do Departamento de Defesa do país, o que inclui a CIA e o FBI.

- E você provavelmente vai entrar pra essa sociedade?

- Provavelmente sim. Eles convidam todos os filhos dos que já são membros, então todos nós seremos convidados.

- Mas essa sociedade é só para homens? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Sim, – Emmett respondeu mais rápido – mas há boatos de que eles vão começar a convocar mulheres, nada mais justo, pois estamos em pleno século XXI.

- Pois eu estou fora disso. – falei. – Quais as outras sociedades que tem lá?

- Scroll & Key, Book & Snake, Wolf's Head, Eliahu e Berzelius. – Respondeu Alice.

- Mas elas não vão te convidar se você estiver na lista da Skull and Bones. – avisou Rosalie – É uma coisa de sociedades sabe, ninguém recebe mais de um convite.

- Vocês vão entrar se forem convidadas? – perguntei olhando pras meninas.

Todas concordaram, até Jess que não parecia muito animada. Eu quis mudar de assunto e perguntei sobre os dormitórios.

- Vocês já sabem com quem vão ficar?

- Ainda bem que você lembrou Bella, um dos policiais deixou as fichas comigo – disse Emmett enquanto pegava uma pasta e distribuía as folhas. – A distribuição foi feita pelos cursos e o FBI já checou a ficha dos nos nossos colegas de quarto, todos estão limpos. Como eu e Jasper vamos fazer Direito nós vamos ficar juntos. Jessica e Alice também.

- Sorte a de vocês! – falei enquanto pegava a minha ficha. O nome da garota com quem eu dividiria o quarto era Jane Volturi.

- Qual o nome do seu colega, Edward? – perguntei.

- Alec Volturi!

- Incrível! Parece que o seu colega de quarto é irmão da minha.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!! – gritou Rosalie. – A minha colega de quarto é a Lauren!

- Não sabia que ela tinha entrado em Yale! – falei. - Quem é sua colega Ang?

- Leah Clearwater!

- Deve ser irmã do meu colega, Seth Clearwater. – disse Ben. – E o seu Eric?

- Sam Uley!

Àquela altura já estávamos chegando em Yale e podíamos ver os edifícios do campus. Todos os prédios eram antigos, do século XIX. Alguns tinham brasões estranhos e palavras em latim ou grego.

- Chegamos!!! – gritou Emmett animado quando o ônibus parou. Edward e eu fomos os últimos a desembarcar e é claro que todos do campus estavam parados olhando a nossa comitiva. Esperamos descarregarem as bagagens e Edward me ajudou com a minha.

- Depois eu busco as minhas. Não quero que você sofra um acidente no primeiro dia. – avisou ao ver que eu ia protestar.

- Isso era pra ser uma piada? – perguntei e ele saiu rindo.

Meu quarto era no quarto e último andar. Só o prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios era do tamanho da minha antiga escola, mas no primeiro andar tinha um restaurante para fazermos as refeições.

- É aqui – falei parando em frente à porta que tinha o número 412 e abrindo-a.

- Parece que a sua colega de quarto não chegou ainda. – Edward disse ao ver que o quarto ainda estava vazio.

- Que bom! Assim eu posso escolher a cama.

- Vou descer para arrumar as minhas coisas. A gente se encontra mais tarde pra jantar, ok?

- Ok. – respondi abraçando – o e lhe dando um beijo.

Ouvimos alguém abrir a porta e nos separamos rápido.

- Ah! Desculpem, não sabia que já tinha chegado. Eu sou a Jane.

A garota era loira, da minha altura e tinha o cabelo liso.

- Eu sou Bella e esse é o meu namorado Edward.

- É, eu sei. Vocês são daquela escola que rolou o seqüestro, não é?

- Sim, mas, por favor, não gostamos de falar nisso. – pediu Edward.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem! – falei – Até mais tarde Edward.

- Então você também vai cursar Literatura Comparada? – perguntou Jane assim que Edward saiu.

- Vou. Sempre gostei de ler. – respondi enquanto abria as malas e começava a tirar tudo para fora.

- Eu também. Mal acreditei quando eu e meu irmão fomos aceitos em Yale!

Agora Jane também abria suas malas e fazia a mesmo que eu.

- Você é da Itália? – perguntei.

- Sim, como sabe?

- Pelo sobrenome.

Depois dessa resolvi fechar minha boca e me ocupar com o processo de separar os tipos de roupas (calças, blusas, vestidos, lingerie) em diferentes pilhas pra depois guardar tudo no closet.

- Eu nasci aqui, mas me mudei para a Itália quando eu tinha 5 anos. Meu pai fez questão que eu e meu irmão viéssemos pra cá, pois ele também estudou em Yale. – Jane parecia não gostar de fazer as coisas em silêncio, mas pelo menos não falou mais no seqüestro. Mas era bom que eu a conhecesse, afinal iríamos morar juntas.

- Meu pai também. Incrível como a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço que entraram em Yale, tem pais que também se formaram aqui. – Jane sorriu como se já soubesse e tivesse contado com isso pra entrar também.

- Você vai se candidatar para ser editora da Revista Literária do campus? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim, esse tipo de coisa é importante no currículo.

Eu me levantei e fui até o closet que como era único, teríamos que dividir.

- Eu fico com a esquerda e você com a direita, tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Ok. – ela respondeu enquanto se levantava já carregando uma pilha de roupas dobradas.

- Entrar para a Sociedade Book & Snake também conta pontos no currículo.

Eu parei de repente o que eu estava fazendo. Será que aquelas pessoas não pensavam em outra coisa senão participar de sociedades secretas?

- Essa sociedade é para escritores? – chutei, enquanto associava livro e cobra a conhecimento e sabedoria.

- Sim! 90% dos acadêmicos fazem parte de alguma sociedade secreta. Todos os escritores, editores e redatores famosos que você conhece e que passaram por Yale fizeram parte dela. Ela é a nossa porta de entrada para a carreira literária.

- Fale mais sobre ela. Acha que temos chances de entrar? - De repente eu me vi ansiosa para entrar nessa sociedade, se ela realmente tinha todo esse prestígio eu tinha que tentar.

- Se você fazia parte do jornal da escola ou publicou artigos e trabalhos científicos como eu – pronto, se achou! – você tem chances sim.

Sorte a minha que o meu professor de Língua Inglesa me fizera publicar um trabalho sobre Shakespeare no jornal da escola. Eu havia tirado um A+ nesse trabalho. Pra falar a verdade eu sempre fui muito boa em Inglês e sempre tirei a nota máxima.

- Então eu acho que tenho chances também! – Falei um pouco presunçosa.

- É, iria ser um máximo se nós entrássemos. – concordou Jane, ela parecia sincera.

- Então, como fazemos pra ser uma editora da revista Literária? – perguntei.

- Precisamos marcar uma entrevista com a editora chefe Suzana Foster. Ela é do último ano e fiquei sabendo que é membro da Book & Snake. Ela vai estar na festa hoje à noite.

- Que festa? – as festas haviam começado antes das aulas? Engana-se quem acha que os acadêmicos de Yale são pessoas sérias...

- A festa dos calouros! É a festa que os veteranos dão para os ingressantes. Uma amiga minha conhece ela e pode nos apresentar.

- Que horas é essa festa?

- Depois do jantar. Vai ser no Club aqui do campus.

Meu celular começou a tocar. Antes de olhar no visor eu já sabia quem era, havia esquecido de ligar para Renée. Depois de pedir desculpas, dizer que estava tudo bem e garantir mais uma vez que eu não sairia do campus, consegui desligar o telefone.

- Você vai descer agora para o jantar? – perguntou Jane, me fazendo olhar as horas no relógio e perceber que o tempo havia passado rápido.

- Já estou indo. – respondi depositando a última pilha de roupas no closet. Ainda faltavam os calçados, mas eles teriam que esperar.


	5. Capítulo 3: Welcome to Yale

**Oi gente!**

**Por que estão lendo e não estão deixando as reviews?**

**O último capítulo só teve 3 reviews...**

**Vou começar a ser má com vocês! rsrsrs**

**Não gente, é sério! Isso prejudica a criatividade de qualquer escritor...**

**O próximo capítulo só sai quando tiver 10 reviews, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

*******************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 3: Welcome to Yale!

_"Nas luzes da lua cheia eu escuto o córrego _

_E no silêncio eu ouço você me chamando _

_Mas eu não sei onde estou, não confio em quem está comigo_

_E se eu chegar em casa será como se eu nunca tivesse partido"_

Quando chegamos no refeitório, fomos até a fila para nos servirmos. Era incrível a variedade de comida que havia ali. Tinha comida para todos os gostos. Depois de pegarmos nossa refeição fomos caminhando pelas mesas e tentando localizar a galera. Acabei encontrando o pessoal num canto distante. Equilibrando minha bandeja e cuidando pra não tropeçar em nada, finalmente consegui chegar até a mesa.

- Já ia te ligar! – disse Edward afastando a cadeira para que eu pudesse sentar. Jane sentou na nossa mesa ao lado de um garoto que eu deduzi pela semelhança ser seu irmão.

- Bella, esse é o Alec. – disse Edward ao perceber meu olhar em direção ao garoto que sem dúvida era Jane na versão masculina.

- Já escolheu a roupa que vai usar na festa, Bella? – essa pergunta só podia ter vindo da Alice.

- Não Ali, não tive tempo ainda.

- Então vou dar uma passada no seu quarto depois pra escolher.

Eu nem tentei discordar, pois sabia que acabaria perdendo no final.

Jane e o irmão pareceram se enturmar bem com o pessoal e fiquei feliz por isso, sempre era bom conhecer gente nova.

Depois que terminamos de comer, eu e as meninas voltamos aos dormitórios para nos arrumarmos para a festa.

Eu deixei Jane entrar primeiro no banho enquanto decidia que roupa eu usaria na festa. Que tipo de roupa uma acadêmica de Letras usa numa festa da faculdade? Eu estava me perguntando isso quando bateram na porta.

Alice entrou saltitando no quarto enquanto se dirigia para o meu closet e começava a separar roupas para eu experimentar.

- Olha lá Alice! Uma amiga da Jane vai nos apresentar para a editora chefe da Revista Literária e eu quero estar decente.

Ela fez beicinho e começou a devolver as roupas escandalosas demais. Por fim, me estendeu um cubinho preto. Era curto, tomara que caia e com um design elegante, mas discreto.

- Isso serve? – perguntou.

- É perfeito, Alice!

- Sorte a sua que eu te fiz comprar roupas sociais, se fosse por você acabaria levando só jeans e moletons.

- Verdade, Alice! Obrigada.

- Use-o com aquele escarpin e aquela bolsa que eu te dei.

Eu deixei o vestido em cima da cama enquanto Alice saia.

- Você vai vestir ele?

Eu olhei para Jane que encarava o meu vestido boquiaberta.

- Vou. Você acha que ele não é adequado?

- Pelo contrário, é perfeito!

- Foi o que eu pensei também, o que você vai usar?

Ela apontou para o vestido que estava estendido sobre sua cama. Era bordô, três quartos e tinha um decote quadrado. Não perdia muito para o meu.

- É bonito! Acho que vai cair bem em você. – elogiei.

Depois de tomar banho e pôr o vestido, comecei a trabalhar no meu cabelo. Ele ainda estava molhado e ultimamente eu achava melhor deixá-lo solto, pois Edward adorava meu cabelo. Fiz o básico da maquiagem que havia aprendido com Alice: base, pó, sombra, delineador, rímel e batom.

Jane realmente ficara deslumbrante no vestido bordô, ela havia feito um coque que caiu bem como formato do seu rosto.

Bateram na porta e eu deduzi que eram Edward e Alec, eles haviam ficado de nos buscar. Quando abri a porta, Edward deu um assobio baixo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha namorada?

- Deixe de ser bobo Edward! – falei dando um selinho nele e entrelaçando nossas mãos enquanto descíamos as escadas. Edward estava lindo em suas calças jeans e camisa azul, não muito casual nem muito pomposo. Eu adorava quando ele vestia azul, era engraçado como ele dizia o mesmo de mim.

Nos juntamos aos outros que esperavam na saída do prédio e fomos andando para o clube que não era muito distante dali.

Quando chegamos, a festa estava animada e não parecia muito diferente daquelas que eu costumava ir no Ensino Médio. Mas as pessoas olharam pra nós quando chegamos, o que não foi muito confortável. Para meu alívio foi apenas naquele instante e logo elas voltaram para o que estavam fazendo.

- Bella, vem comigo, temos que procurar aquela amiga que te falei. – pediu Jane.

- Edward, eu vou com a Jane procurar uma amiga dela que ficou de nos apresentar a editora chefe da Revista do campus. Depois a gente se vê, tudo bem?

- Ah, eu não acredito que vai me obrigar a ficar longe de você a noite toda!

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar! – falei dando um beijo nele antes de sair arrastada pela Jane que estava com tanta pressa que parecia que ia apagar algum incêndio.

Nós fomos andando pelo clube que era realmente enorme e abrindo espaço entre as pessoas para que pudéssemos passar. Quando estava passando bem no meio, ouvi alguém gritar.

- Então é verdade que você entrou, Bella?

Eu me virei para ver a dona da voz e dei de cara com Tânia Denali.

- Sim e parece que você também.

- Achei! – Jane gritou no meu ouvido e saiu me arrastando mais uma vez para o outro lado do clube onde havia algumas mesas, antes que eu pudesse protestar.

- Sara! – ela gritou quando ainda estávamos a alguma distância.

- Jane!

Jane abraçou uma garota morena e baixinha.

- Então você realmente conseguiu entrar, isso é ótimo!

- Nem me fale amiga. Ah, essa é a Bella, aquela que eu te falei.

- Olá. – eu disse cumprimentando a garota.

- Seja bem-vinda a Yale colega!

Nós sentamos com ela que nos apresentou as outras pessoas da mesa, inclusive a tal editora chefe, Suzana Foster, que eu descobri que já estava no último ano. Todos acadêmicos do nosso curso, mas parecia que eu e Jane éramos as únicas calouras ali.

O assunto era Literatura e é claro que Jane estava empenhada em mostrar o quanto sabia e discutia todos os assuntos que estavam em pauta. Eu preferi ficar em silêncio enquanto tomava minha coca e observava o movimento do lugar.

- E você Bella, porque escolheu Literatura?

- Eu percebi que Suzana havia se desviado do discurso de Jane e me olhava com curiosidade.

– Eu gosto de ler, escrever e essa sempre foi minha disciplina favorita.

- Chegou a publicar algum trabalho?

- Sim, eu publiquei alguns.

- Nós estamos precisando de gente na redação da revista, se estiver interessada, me procure na segunda para fazer uma entrevista.

- Com certeza eu vou! Obrigada.

Jane não pareceu se intimidar com a minha conquista e continuou tentando impressionar os outros com os seus conhecimentos. Como eu já tinha conseguido o que queria, pretendia voltar para Edward, mas não estava animada o bastante para atravessar o clube todo sozinha à sua procura e Jane não parecia disposta a me ajudar.

Como se os Céus tivessem me ouvido, eu vi Ângela passando ali perto com uma garota.

- Jane, eu vou ali conversar com a Ang! Te vejo depois!

Sem esperar pra ver se ela havia me escutado, disparei para onde Ângela já estava sumindo entre a multidão. Eu a puxei pelo braço e ela se virou.

- Ah, Bella é você! Onde estava?

- É uma longa história e eu acabei me perdendo do Edward, sabe onde ele está?

- Não, não o vi depois que chegamos, mas se você quiser ficar com a gente, vêm comigo.

Eu fui com elas até uma mesa, onde estavam Ben e outro garoto.

- Olhem só quem eu achei perdida. – disse Ângela quando chegamos até onde eles estavam.

- Perdida? – perguntou Ben.

- Sim, longa história! – eu disse.

- Bella, essa – ela apontou para a garota que estava com ela – é a Leah e aquele é o Seth.- disse apontando para o garoto.

- Vocês são calouros também? – perguntei a Leah.

- Eu sou, mas Seth é mais velho e já está no terceiro ano de Jornalismo. Ele é o redator chefe do jornal da escola.

- Ah.

- Então o que você estava fazendo perdida por aí? Me admira o Edward que é tão protetor largar de você um só segundo. – disse Ben.

- Na verdade fui eu quem largou ele. Fui com Jane procurar uma amiga que nos apresentaria Suzana Foster.

- Da Revista Literária? – perguntou Seth.

- Sim, nós queremos trabalhar lá e eu já consegui uma entrevista.

- Que ótimo Bella! Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir. – disse Ângela animada.

- Tomara que sim Ang! – falei. – Ben, não viu Edward?

- Ele passou por aqui há alguns minutos.

- Quer ir ficar com ele? Eu e Ben podemos ajudá-la a procurar, depois voltamos. – propôs Ângela.

- Não precisa, não quero incomodar vocês. Acho que sou capaz de achá-lo sozinha.

Eu saí andando pelo clube à procura de Edward e acabei esbarrando em um casal que estava se agarrando no meio da pista. Virei para me desculpar e paralisei quando vi quem era.

- Jess!... – falei e ela se virou pra mim, então pude ver quem ela estava beijando. – Alec!

- Oi Bella. – ela parecia não estar nem um pouco envergonhada por eu tê-la flagrado, mas estava claro que ela havia exagerado na bebida.

- Vocês viram o Edward?

- Eles estavam pra lá – disse Alec apontando em direção à copa.

- Valeu! E por favor, leve-a em segurança ao quarto, não deixe-a vagando por aí sozinha. – pedi. Eu sabia que Jess bêbada era um perigo pra ela mesma, mas fiquei feliz por ela ter se interessado por Alec. Ela não havia saído com ninguém depois de Mike, havia ido ao baile de formatura com Eric, mas eles eram só amigos.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela direitinho. – ele respondeu e eu olhei bem pra ele e fiquei aliviada ao perceber que pelo menos ele estava são. Ele era um cara legal, tomara que dê tudo certo pra eles.

Então eu saí na direção que Alec havia me indicado e depois de algum tempo, acabei localizando o grupo.

- Finalmente o encontrei! – falei abraçando Edward.

- Senti sua falta! Disse que não iria demorar, mas os minutos pareceram dias longe de você.

- Não exagere Edward! – disse enquanto corava.

- Sabe que é verdade - disse me puxando pela cintura para mais perto dele e me dando um beijo.

- Como já deve ter percebido Luke, essa é a Bella. – Ouvi Emmett falando para alguém e me desvencilhei para ver quem era.

Havia outro cara no grupo, além de Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmett. Ele era alto, loiro e tinha olhos verdes. Estava vestido com requinte, parecia deslocado no meio daquela multidão e naquele lugar. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com curiosidade e seus olhos penetrantes pareciam querer arrancar minha alma do corpo. Ele sorria e tinha uma presença marcante e intimadora, muito intimadora!

- Sou Luke McNamara!- ele se apresentou estendendo a mão pra mim. Sua voz firme me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios. Ele disse McNamara? Onde eu havia ouvido aquele sobrenome... Ah, claro! Era o mesmo sobrenome do vice-presidente.

- Bella – disse respondendo ao aperto de mão dele que era tão firme quanto sua voz.

- Ouvi falar muito de você Bella. Bem-vinda a Yale!

- Obrigada. Você é parente do vice-presidente? – perguntei antes que pudesse segurar a língua.

- Sou filho dele! – respondeu sorrindo, parecendo já acostumado com a pergunta. Isso explicava porque Emmett o conhecia, Emmett era filho de um senador e o pai de Alice também era político, mas era ministro.

- Luke é um velho amigo nosso, Bella. Mas fazia alguns anos que não o víamos, pois já estava entrando na Universidade quando ainda estávamos terminando o Fundamental. – explicou Edward.

O cara ficou mais algum tempo ali e depois saiu. No fundo eu fiquei agradecida, pois eles falavam o tempo todo sobre Política e eu podia jurar que o pegara várias vezes me intimidando com aquele olhar-eu-quero-a-sua-alma.

Por fim, resolvemos ir embora também. Edward me levou até meu quarto e me surpreendeu quando entrou comigo e fechou a porta.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei sem entender a sua ação.

Ele começou a me beijar e saiu me puxando para a cama.

- Eu vou dormir aqui com você hoje!

- Ficou louco Edward? A Jane pode chegar a qualquer momento! – falei enquanto ele descia a boca dos meus lábios e beijava meu pescoço.

- Ela vai dormir no meu quarto com o Alec! – ele respondeu enquanto me jogava na cama e subia em cima de mim. – Você tem mais alguma pergunta? – quis saber enquanto tirava a camisa.

Depois que eu vi o seu peito nu, o puxei pra mim e não quis saber de mais nada. Nada importava ou fazia sentido no mundo quando eu estava com Edward. Ele me completava e me fazia sentir um êxtase de felicidade que era loucura tentar explicar em palavras.

O nosso relacionamento era intenso e profundo. Era um amor que havia nascido num momento crítico enquanto pessoas estavam morrendo, sangrando e sofrendo. E apesar de estar com meus amigos naquela época, eu tinha certeza que se Edward não estivesse ao meu lado, eu não teria conseguido vencer o desespero e o medo que me tomaram quando vi James matar Jacob. E eu sei que não teria tido forças para andar pra fora daquele refeitório se Edward não tivesse prometido que me salvaria. E Edward havia me salvado de todas as formas que eu podia ser salva.

A claridade que entrava pela janela me acordou. Eu olhei para o relógio digital e me espantei ao perceber que já eram nove horas da manhã.

- Edward! – Chamei sacudindo-o. - Acorda! Vamos tomar café!

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas não se mexeu.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – avisei e depois de lhe dar um selinho, levantei e fui ao banheiro.

Fui até a pia e me olhei no espelho. Minha cara estava horrível! Dormir com maquiagem nunca era uma boa idéia. Peguei o vidrinho de loção pra tirar a maquiagem e comecei a passar no rosto. Depois de verificar se havia saído tudo, entrei para o banho. Abri tudo até a água ficar quase fria, precisava disso pra me fazer acordar.

Quando saí do banheiro, encontrei Jane já preparada pra entrar no banho e nem sinal do Edward.

- Bom dia! Edward disse pra descer e esperá-lo pro café.

- Bom dia! Quer que eu te espere?

- Se não se importar, tenho algumas coisas pra lhe contar de ontem.

Eu vesti um jeans e coloquei uma blusa leve. O dia estava agradável e eu havia combinado de sair com Edward pra conhecer o campus. Coloquei meus tênis já que íamos caminhar o dia todo.

Resolvi prender meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, pois estava sem paciência para escová-lo até baixar.

No caminho até o refeitório Jane me contou que também havia conseguido a entrevista com Suzana. Ela parecia muito otimista, dizendo que Suzana havia comentado que gostou muito de nós duas e que era quase certo que seríamos contratadas.

Edward já me esperava com o meu café servido. Era domingo e o refeitório estava quase vazio, parecia que o campus ainda não havia se recuperado da festa de ontem.

- Fugiu de mim, foi? – brinquei com ele.

- Eu também estava precisando de um banho, agradeça por eu não ter esperado mais, senão Jane me pegaria nu na sua cama.

- Tem razão, eu sou a única que pode ver você nu. - Ele sorriu como se lembrasse de alguma piada particular.

- Cara, eu tô faminta! – disse Jane ao sentar- se à mesa.

Depois do café nós saímos para conhecer o campus. Jane disse que ia à biblioteca ver alguns livros.

O campus era realmente enorme. Edward já estivera ali antes, então ele me explicava tudo.

No meio da tarde, nós paramos em um dos muitos restaurantes que havia no campus e almoçamos, depois continuamos o passeio.

- Está vendo aquele prédio ali – perguntou ele apontando para um prédio que parecia ser tão antigo quanto o campus.

- Sim.

- É o mausoléu da Skull & Bones!

**Foto (tirem os espaços): h t t p : / / i 1 0 2 2 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a f 3 4 2 / G is t a r _ 2 0 0 9 / Y a l e _ S k u l l _ a n d _ B o n e s _ T o m b . j p g**

Eu olhei o prédio com mais atenção. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não havia grades nem proteção alguma a sua volta. Haviam apenas duas janelas separadas pela porta. Agora, prestando mais atenção, eu podia ver um símbolo em cima da porta, um crânio sobre dois ossos e um número embaixo que eu não conseguia ver à distância.

Senti um frio na minha espinha não apenas por ver aquele símbolo, mas também porque a porta parecia ser de ferro e não havia nenhuma fechadura, nada que permitisse que a pessoa abrisse a porta pelo lado de fora. Com essa garantia não era de se admirar que eles não precisassem proteger o lugar com grades ou portões. E também acho que ninguém seria louco a ponto de bater naquela porta.

- Lugar estranho, me dá arrepios... – falei, Edward começou a rir.

- É, esse lugar causa esse tipo de sensação nas pessoas quando o vêem pela primeira vez, mas depois você se acostuma. Mas eu acho que as pessoas evitam passar muito por aqui, sabe, como um tabu, ninguém quer ser visto aqui por perto.

- Dá pra entender porque as pessoas evitam aquele lugar! - apressei o passo para sair logo dali - Está anoitecendo e eu quero chegar logo no meu quarto e descansar, senão amanhã não vou conseguir levantar da cama para assistir a aula. – falei.

Eu desabei na cama exausta. Tive um pesadelo com o mausoléu. Eu corria pelo campus fugindo de algo ou alguém, eu sabia que precisava correr, mas não sabia por quê. Então eu chegava ao mausoléu e batia na porta, implorando para alguém abri-la enquanto sentia o perigo se aproximando de mim, mas a porta do mausoléu se abriu e um bando de pessoas encapuzadas me carregou para dentro, para a escuridão.

Nesse momento eu acordei com o despertador da Jane e saí correndo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, para não atrasá-la e fui pegar a roupa. Como sempre, escolhi um jeans e um dos moletons que Edward havia me dado da Yale.

Todos estavam animados no café, ansiosos para o primeiro dia de aula.

Jane eu saímos juntas para a aula, tivemos sorte de ter o mesmo horário. Nossa primeira aula seria sobre a Evolução da Literatura Ocidental.

Chegamos na aula cinco minutos antes e aguardamos a professora. Nem bem tinha dado o sinal e ela já havia entrado na aula. Me surpreendeu sua simpatia e carisma. Achei que os professores da Universidade seriam mais sérios. A professora Esme não, ela parecia ser exigente, mas tinha um ar maternal quando se dirigia a nós.

Ela explicou que nosso primeiro trabalho seria ler três tragédias gregas e analisá-las segundo Aristóteles e outros filósofos. Fiquei feliz ao constatar que não precisaria comprar nem tomar emprestado da biblioteca um dos livros que ela pedira: Medeia.

Depois da aula eu e Jane fomos para a nossa entrevista na Revista Literária. Foi apenas de praxe, porque quando chegamos, Suzana anunciou que já estávamos contratadas.


	6. Chapter 4: Entrevista

**Oi gente!**

**8 reviews? Melhorou um pouco, mas eu quero 10 nesse capítulo, ok?**

**Danda jabur: Lembra dos sonhos da Bella no Jovens & Heróis I? Eles nunca são um bom sinal...**

**Cold: rsrsrsrsrs. O livro é mesmo o máximo. Eu não sou muito boa com comédia por isso usei algumas idéias do livro que é muito divertido!**

**X Sweet Cullen: Acredite, se houvesse uma forma de trazer o Jake de volta, eu o faria!**

**BruceBlackCullen: Eu também estou me esforçando muito pra que essa parte seja melhor que a primeira!**

**Dada Cullen: Você viu a foto? É da verdadeira Skull and Bones! Sinceramente não sei mesmo como se abre aquela porta sem fechadura...**

**Sam: Por que estás confusa?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 4: Entrevista

"_O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim?  
Sigo meus instintos cegamente?  
Escondo meu orgulho desses sonhos ruins  
e mergulho em pensamentos que são enlouquecedores? _

_Não devo sentar aqui?  
Ou devo pagar a eles uma rodada vermelha?  
Devo acreditar em algo e ser enganado pela falsidade?  
Ou só devo não confiar em ninguém e viver na solidão?"_

- Eu sabia que vocês conseguiriam! – disse Edward no jantar, quando contei a novidade.

- Agora já estamos a um passo de entrar para a Book & Snake, Bella. – disse Jane animada.

- Vocês querem entrar para a Book & Snake? – perguntou Emmett admirado.

- Claro. Entrar pra essa sociedade é praticamente ter o futuro garantido. E como eles valorizam muito a Revista, somos fortes candidatas para integrar na sociedade. – Jane disse isso tudo muito pomposamente.

- Mas tomem cuidado com os trotes! Tem um bando de espertinhos por aí que se veste com capas e faz os calouros praticarem coisas absurdas como iniciação. – avisou Emmett.

- Então como a gente vai saber se é um trote ou não? – perguntou Alice assustada e eu fiquei me perguntando se ela já estava sendo cortejada por alguma sociedade.

- Sei lá, provavelmente eles vão te levar até o mausoléu ou o que quer que seja da sociedade e então você vai descobrir se é trote ou não.

- É, mas você só entra lá depois que você aceita. – corrigiu Jasper.

Eles continuaram discutindo sobre isso até irmos dormir

Cheguei no quarto e antes de dormir resolvi checar meus e-mails no notebook que eu havia ganhado de Charlie quando passei uma semana com ele.

Havia um e-mail dele me perguntando como havia sido meu primeiro dia e dizendo que ainda não tinha nenhuma novidade sobre James. Eu fiz um resumo breve de tudo e enviei pra ele. Depois fui dormir.

Eu não tive mais pesadelos com o mausoléu, aliás, acho que não tive sonho nenhum.

Na sexta eu estava saindo pela porta com um carregamento de roupas escuras para lavar quando o telefone tocou. Droga. Provavelmente era Renée, querendo saber sobre a faculdade e tudo o mais. Apoiei a cesta no quadril e atendi o telefone.

— Alô?

— Isabella Marie Swan?

— É ela — falei.

— Solicita-se a sua presença na College Street, 750, sala 400, às duas horas desta tarde.

Duas horas significava em 15 minutos.

— Quem está falando?

— College Street, 750, sala 400. Às duas da tarde.

E aí, a linha ficou muda.

Caí sentada na cama, espalhando tops e calças de pijamas pelo chão. Isso é que era uma péssima hora. Não havia dúvidas na minha cabeça sobre quem estava do outro lado da linha: Book & Snake.

Rosalie havia falado que as entrevistas para entrar na sociedade eram sempre marcadas com muito pouca antecedência. Parte do teste era ver se você conseguia comparecer. Eu ainda não descobrira o que eles faziam se o convocado em potencial não atendesse o telefone ou se estivesse ocupado.

Roupa suja totalmente esquecida, me apressei. Ainda que a entrevista fosse apenas uma formalidade, eu tinha toda a intenção de seguir a pompa e circunstância da sociedade e me arrumar (sociedades têm tudo a ver com a aparência – dissera Rosalie).

Como Alice havia dito, era sorte a minha que ela tivesse me feitoeu comprar roupa social. Pus um terninho que combinei com uma camisa de algodão e completei com os escarpins pretos. Puxei meu cabelo e fiz um rabo de cavalo.

A porta do quarto se abriu antes que eu pudesse girar a maçaneta e Jane entrou. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Book & Snake?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Quem mais?

Ela assentiu bruscamente. Há dois dias, Jane saíra correndo daqui vestindo seu próprio terno bem passado.

— Boa sorte, não que você vá precisar. Todos os editores da revista literária entram na Book & Snake desde, sei lá, a Idade da Pedra praticamente.

Botei de lado o aborrecimento por Jane ainda não ter me contado qual sociedade a estava cortejando. Era bobagem; eu sabia que quando a noite da convocação chegasse e fosse escolhida por sua sociedade (provavelmente a Book & Snake também), Jane ia parar com essa história de segredo.

- Tenho que ir — dei um tchau, saí do quarto com os saltos batendo no piso, desci as escadas e entrei na ensolarada tarde de outono.

Depois de seguir as plaquinhas das ruas pelo campus cheguei. Era aqui, College Street, 750. E, de acordo com o meu relógio, eu tinha pouco mais de 90 segundos para entrar na sala. E, ainda assim, quando finalmente cheguei, ligeiramente ofegante, na sala de aula escura no quarto andar, as primeiras palavras a saírem da boca da pessoa que apontou uma cadeira com um laser foram:

— Você está atrasada.

Olhei para o meu relógio de novo, ainda que não conseguisse ver os ponteiros no escuro.

— Eu...

O homem oculto pelas sombras sentado à mesa mais próxima apontou algo para mim que brilhava com um 14h01 em números digitais verdes.

— Este é um relógio atômico de alta precisão. Você está 48 segundos atrasada.

— Está brincando?

Pisquei, tentando em vão ver seu rosto na escuridão. Como todas as nossas salas de aula são equipadas com luzes com sensores de movimento, fiquei surpresa por terem conseguido mantê-las desligadas. Haviam posto cortinas negras nas janelas e, apesar de cada uma das 12 pessoas sentadas pela sala parecer ter uma luz de leitura à sua frente, o máximo que eu conseguia distinguir era um maxilar aqui, a curva de um nariz ali. Uau, eles haviam se superado. Devia ser trabalho do fluxo criativo dos escritores.

— Se estamos _brincando_, Srta. Swan? — disse o Cara da Sombra nº 2, com o que posso jurar ter sido um sorrisinho de escárnio. Eu nem precisava ver. — Acha que há algo neste processo que seja brincadeira?

Até agora, não. Mas, qual é, o que era aquilo, o filme _De olhos bem fechados?_

— Não, senhor.

Estiquei o pescoço para ver se reconhecia os traços de Suzana entre o grupo, mas não consegui distingui-la. Onde ela estava?

— Deixe-me assegurá-la, Srta. Swan — o Cara da Sombra nº 2 continuou — que levamos nosso processo de eleição muito a sério. A pontualidade é da maior importância para nós. Assim como eleger uma pessoa em quem possamos confiar para obedecer às ordens da sociedade, independentemente do quanto pareçam insignificantes.

Epa. Então 48 segundos e eu tinha pisado na bola tão feio assim? Sentei-me reta na cadeira.

— Eu entendo, senhor, e posso lhe garantir que levarei meu posto na sociedade muito a sério — fiz uma pausa, ponderando quais seriam minhas próximas palavras. — Eu não sabia que devia investir em um relógio atômico. Vou ganhar um desses quando me juntar a vocês?

Nenhuma resposta. Eu ri nervosamente.

— E que tal um relógio de pêndulo? Ouvi dizer que cada membro da Skull & Bones ganha um na formatura. — a Book & Snake, no entanto, parecia que não tinha recursos para presentes tão caros. Talvez eles conseguissem liberar uns de pulso comuns.

Nada ainda. Humm, esse negócio estava ligado?

— Se bem que eu acho que seria difícil carregar um relógio de pêndulo por aí. — Péssimo, péssimo, péssimo. — E provavelmente não vai ser de alta precisão. — Cale a boca, Bella.

Cara, eu estava indo de mal a pior ali. Ficamos sentados em silêncio durante dez segundos. E então alguém três fileiras atrás falou:

— Srta. Swan, se puder responder algumas perguntas para nós. — Vi um embaralhar de papéis. — Tenho o seu histórico escolar. Aqui diz que, no segundo ano, você tirou um B- em Páginas do pó: Narrativa da imigração etíope no Ocidente da metade do século XX.

— Sim.

— Tem alguma explicação para esse desempenho?

É, cuidado com matérias que tenham colonos no meio. Nesse caso, o professor era um idiota que achava que tudo no texto — sua letra ou um argumento circular — que fosse remotamente cilíndrico era alguma espécie de representação fálica e, a não ser que nossos trabalhos finais explorassem o contínuo problema da inveja feminina do pênis, nós nos dávamos muito mal.

Acho que ele tinha problemas na cama.

O B- era a única mancha no meu histórico na disciplina de Inglês.

— Sou mais da Nova Teoria Crítica do que da Análise Freudiana — comecei, escolhendo a antiga tradição das artes de atordoar os outros. Se não pode vencê-los, confunda-os. — Os significantes dos principais textos dessa matéria — cara, nem _eu _sabia o que eu estava dizendo àquela altura — relacionavam-se melhor a leituras similares, aos trabalhos de Said, Lévi-Strauss e... — Droga. Eu havia perdido o fio da meada. Muito bem, pegue um clássico — ...às teorias de Aristóteles, como as descritas na _Poética_.

Aha, questione isso! Eu era ótima em Inglês. Conseguia enrolar bem à beça. A sombra na terceira fila sorriu e pude ver que alguém tinha um dentista muito talentoso. Seus dentes eram tão brilhantes e certos quanto os de um astro de cinema.

— Boa resposta. — Aí ele limpou a garganta. Todas as luzes piscaram rapidamente, duas vezes.

A Sombra-Que-Sorri mexeu em mais alguns papéis.

— Lembra-se de Beverly Campbell?

— Minha professora da terceira série? — Tive que pensar sobre aquilo por um minuto. Jane não me avisara a respeito de nada daquilo. Sem dúvida ela estava sentada bonitinha agora, tomando notas sobre o gélido inverno siberiano com sua caneta de gel roxo de sempre. E aqui estava eu, sendo interrogada pela Book & Snake sabe lá Deus por que motivo. Isso não deveria ser algo garantido? Além do mais, era oficial: eu não reconhecia a voz de nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Será que tinham trazido ex-alunos para conduzir a entrevista?

— Se perguntássemos a Beverly Campbell a seu respeito, o que ela diria?

— Que eu era boa em fonética. — Já chega disso. — Qual é, era a terceira série!

— E quanto a Janine Harper? — Quarta série. — Marilyn Mahan. — Quinta. — James Field, Tracy Cole, Debra Blumenthal...

A Sombra-Que-Sorri continuou a citar cada um dos professores que eu já tivera. Era mais do que um pouco assustador.

— Posso lhes fazer uma pergunta? — falei, interrompendo sua declamação quando mencionava o segundo ano.

— Vá em frente.

— Audiências do Congresso não se importariam tanto com o começo da minha infância. Por que vocês se importam?

O Cara da Sombra nº 2 falou:

— Quais são suas ambições, Srta. Swan?

Eu meio que queria escrever o Grande Romance Americano. Mas nem a Book & Snake acharia essa resposta satisfatória. Não era suficientemente voltada para um objetivo tangível. Não era factível. Não existem Prêmios Nobel de Literatura suficientes para distribuir por aí. Além do mais, eu não tinha certeza de ter nenhuma Grande Idéia Americana. Portanto, mais uma vez, vamos para o plano B.

— Ser uma magnata da mídia. — Pronto, isso devia satisfazê-los.

— Você está mentindo — o Sombra-Que-Sorri não estava mais me mostrando seus dentes brancos.

— O que o faz dizer isso? — cruzei as mãos no colo.

E por que se importavam? Eu teria apostado que cada uma daquelas pessoas era, lá no fundo, um escritor frustrado. O Sombra-Que-Sorri (apesar de não estar sorrindo agora) pegou outro pedaço de papel e começou a ler em voz alta. Era a primeira página de meu romance inacabado — aquele sobre o qual ninguém além de mim sabia a respeito. Aquele que só existia no meu laptop, lá no meu quarto.

— Ei! — gritei e ele parou.

— Onde conseguiu isso? Por acaso invadiu o meu computador?

Tudo ficou muito silencioso. Achei que podia ouvir o relógio atômico de alta precisão zumbindo.

_Quem eram aquelas pessoas?_

— Temos tudo o que já fez na vida, Srta. Swan — disse o Cara da Sombra nº 2. Ele ergueu um envelope pardo da mesa à sua frente — Este é o seu arquivo do FBI.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu tinha um arquivo do FBI? Por que eu teria um arquivo no FBI? E, mesmo que tivesse, como diabos essas pessoas tinham conseguido pôr as mãos nisso? Só havia uma resposta. Eles estavam brincando comigo. Balancei a cabeça, inclinei-me para trás na cadeira e ri.

— Sei, o meu arquivo do FBI. Eu-acho-que-não, hein. Olhe, fico feliz por ter feito vocês se divertirem, mas já que vocês não são os Homens de Preto, podemos por favor, voltar para a entrevista agora?

— Eu acho — disse o Cara da Sombra nº 2 — que a entrevista acabou.

— Não! — falou o Sombra-Que-Sorri.

— Ela não é o que estamos procurando.

— Eu não concordo.

Espere um pouco. Inclinei-me para frente.

— Gente, não sei direito o que está acontecendo aqui. Onde está a Suzana?

O Cara da Sombra nº 2 inclinou a cabeça até eu vislumbrar uma bochecha pálida.

— Suzana?

— É, Suzana. Suzana Foster, a editora chefe da revista literária?

Novamente o silêncio, apesar de pontuado por algumas risadinhas. Finalmente, o Sombra-Que-Sorri (e definitivamente ele estava sorrindo de novo!) falou.

— Suzana Foster não é membro desta organização.

Puta merda!

_Quem eram essas pessoas?! _

Está bem, para ser justa, ainda havia um cantinho na minha mente que estava gritando que Jane mentira para mim e que, na realidade, Suzana não era membro da Book & Snake. Mas era um cantinho minúsculo, aquele no qual a maioria das minhas tendências paranóicas habita. O resto da minha cabeça estava ocupada girando. Eu estava levando esse processo seletivo de uma maneira bastante informal porque, ei, era a Book & Snake. Não era grande coisa e, de qualquer modo, era algo garantido.

Mas, obviamente, eles não eram a Book & Snake. Eu tinha perdido o chão, por uma das primeiras vezes na minha vida. E não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer.

— Acho que já acabamos — o Cara da Sombra nº 2 falou.

— Não acabamos, não — insistiu o Sombra-Que-Sorri.

O Cara da Sombra nº 2 se virou e eu vislumbrei um pescoço perfeitamente barbeado.

— Ela não é o que queremos. Temos que ser criteriosos quanto a isso.

— Eu posso ser séria! — inclinei-me para frente e dei um tapa nas anotações do Cara da Sombra nº 2. Vi seu queixo cair. Ops.

— Sinto muito — falei, chegando para trás na cadeira e dobrando as mãos recatadamente. — Eu fiquei um pouco... confusa. — É óbvio. — Posso perguntar quem são vocês?

Desta vez, todos eles riram antes do Cara da Sombra nº 2 dizer "não".

— Então, vocês têm uma lista dos inspetores do meu colégio, do ginásio e eu não ganho nada?

— É por isso que a chamamos de sociedade secreta. — O Sombra-Que-Sorri limpou a garganta.

— É justo.

O Sombra-Que-Sorri piscou sua lâmpada algumas vezes e todos os membros começaram a remexer os papéis em suas mesas. Fiquei imaginando o que significaria aquele sinal.

Muito bem. Achei que já tinham me humilhado o suficiente para uma tarde. Levantei-me da minha cadeira.

— Posso ir?

— Um momento, Srta. Swan. — O Sombra-Que-Sorri esticou a mão e fiquei surpresa por conseguir enxergá-la. Aparentemente, meus olhos estavam se adaptando à escuridão.

— Diga-nos. O que tem para oferecer a esta organização?

Mordi a língua para não devolver um "E que organização é esta?". Tudo bem, então eles não eram a Book & Snake. Alguém mais estava me cortejando e eu provavelmente destruíra qualquer chance que pudesse ter tido de impressionar... quem quer que fosse.

A verdadeira pergunta era: e eu ligava para isso? Afinal de contas, essa não era a minha praia. Era Edward quem queria entrar em uma sociedade secreta a Skull & Bones. Eu só queria entrar para a Book & Snake para ficar sabendo quais agentes literários estavam contratando assistentes e se a revista _Cosmopolitan _precisava ou não de estagiários. E, finalmente, percebi o absurdo de toda aquela situação.

Todos os alunos que, como eu, haviam passado uma hora numa sala escura respondendo a perguntas vagas sobre suas ambições e realizações para um bando de estranhos nas sombras — eles não faziam a menor idéia de para quem estavam abrindo suas almas. Jane, com todo aquele pedantismo de segredo e superioridade, não sabia também se estava sendo cortejada pela Book & Snake ou recebendo um trote de um bando de garotos de alguma fraternidade. Assim como eu.

O que eu tinha para oferecer a essa organização misteriosa e não-identificada? Além do dedo médio, que levantei, sem causar grande efeito na escuridão.

Endireitei a minha saia, estiquei o queixo para frente e ri.

— Vocês já sabem o que eu tenho a oferecer. Notas máximas no meu curso, a não ser por aquele probleminha da Narrativa da imigração etíope; a editoria da revista literária; participações e liderança em um grande número de outras publicações pequenas no campus e trinta páginas de um romance mal escrito. Não consumo drogas, nunca fui presa e, pelo que ouvi dizer, não sou ruim de cama. Não que qualquer um de vocês vá ter a oportunidade de descobrir isso em primeira mão.

Apesar de que, para ser sincera, eu não tinha como saber isso, não é mesmo? Aí, virei-me e marchei para fora. E, conforme saía para o corredor, de cabeça erguida, achei ter visto uma dúzia de luzinhas de leitura piscando.

**********************************************************************

**Estou esperando as 10 reviews!**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	7. Capítulo 5: Noite da Convocação

**Oi gente!**

**Como vocês já perceberam eu não agüento ficar dois dias sem postar...**

**Vou postar 2 capítulos, ok?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 5: Noite da Convocação

"_Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor_

_Me diga o que fazer_

_Você sabe que eu não consigo ver através do nevoeiro em volta de mim_

_E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa só para me sentir melhor."_

A parte divertida de se humilhar na frente de um bando de silhuetas na sombra é que você passa os próximos dois dias imaginando se todo mundo com quem você cruza no campus a viu em seu pior momento. Eu estava na fila do refeitório ontem à noite e juro que vi essa garota riquinha e maconheira dando risadinhas por trás de seu cuscuz marroquino. Passei as duas horas seguintes tentando descobrir qual sociedade secreta era capaz de convocar estudantes vegetarianos de Biologia que usam roupas feitas por estilistas e colares de cânhamo de cem dólares — bem, além de organizações de brincadeira, como a Baseado & Cachimbo.

Nome bonitinho, não é? É assim que as coisas funcionam na Universidade. Todo mundo copia todo mundo. Skull & Bones começou com a moda por volta de 1800 e agora qualquer um que deseje começar uma organização social segue seu ilustre exemplo: Book & Snake, Scroll & Key. Há alguns dissidentes entre as maiores sociedades — Cabeça de Lobo, Serpente, Saguão São Lino — mas nada dá um clima tão Yale a uma suposta organização clandestina quanto esse " &".

Rosalie e eu costumávamos brincar dizendo que eles estavam treinando para entrar em escritórios de advocacia — eram todos Não Sei O Quê & Não Sei O Quê Também, certo? Isso foi antes do pessoal perder o senso de humor para tudo relacionado a sociedades secretas. Sério.

Tentei conversar com eles sobre minha entrevista naquela noite durante o jantar e eles responderam como minha mãe quando eu falava em sexo. Ou seja, nada.

A conversa foi assim:

Eu: Então, querem ouvir o que aconteceu na minha entrevista?

Emmett: _(garfo parado a meio caminho da boca)_: Você devia falar sobre isso?

Eu: Por que não? Não fiz nenhum voto de silêncio. Nem sei quem eles eram. Por que, os seus disseram para não falar sobre isso?

Emmett: ...

Eu: Jane, os seus disseram? Eles lhe disseram quem eram?

Jane: ...

Eu: Eles disseram! Uau, devo ter me saído pior do que pensei.

Alice: _(olhando furtivamente para os lados)_: Bella, eu realmente acho que não devíamos conversar sobre isso.

Eu: Posso falar sobre o que eu quiser. Eles são um bando de desconhecidos e, ainda por cima, foram muito grosseiros comigo.

Edward: Bella! Você vai destruir as suas chances.

Eu: Acho que não tenho _nenhuma _chance. E, por favor. Eles não puseram microfones escondidos nas mesas nem nada.

Angela: Skull & Bones poria.

Eu: Skull & Bones não aceita mulheres. Só futuros presidentes da República.

Jane _(ficando de pé e erguendo a bandeja)_: Não vou continuar falando disso aqui.

Eu _(seguindo)_: Tudo bem, vamos conversar no quarto.

Mas Jane não voltou para o quarto. Ela foi até a biblioteca e todas as vezes que a vi nos dois dias seguintes, ela saiu correndo antes que eu tivesse a chance de tocar no assunto de novo. Não que eu estivesse esperando sentada. Eu estava super ocupada com a edição da revista literária. Já que eu não ia ser aceita pela Book & Snake — ou por nenhuma outra sociedade secreta — não podia me dar o luxo de cometer mais nenhum erro. Aquela era minha primeira edição e precisava arrebentar.

No sábado à noite eu e Edward estávamos no quarto dele. Alec havia saído com a Jess e nós estávamos deitados na cama dele ouvindo música e conversando.

- Seu pai tem alguma notícia do James? – Edward perguntou.

- Ainda não! Eu não sei como ele conseguiu se esconder tão bem...

- Será que tem agentes protegendo as informações sobre ele?

Edward e os outros já haviam levantado essa hipótese inúmeras vezes.

- Não sei Edward. Mas se tem, o Charlie vai descobrir!

- Eu ainda acho que eles pagaram aquele juiz pra livrar o James da cadeira elétrica e de algum modo facilitaram a fuga dele...

Eu não gostava de pensar que havia corrupção na Justiça, mas quando Edward colocava as coisas dessa forma, eu tinha que concordar.

- Mas nós não temos provas Edward, não podemos fazer nada!

- Eu sei. Mas só de pensar que ele está solto pó aí, aprontando sabe se lá o quê...

- Eles vão pegá-lo Edward! Ele não vai poder fugir pra sempre! – falei, tentando por um fim no assunto. Eu também não gostava de pensar em James solto por aí...

Eu o beijei tentando esquecer o assunto que ainda me causava pesadelos à noite. Em meus sonhos James matava Edward na minha frente e eu tinha aquela sensação horrível de querer gritar e não conseguir. Acordava com um aperto horrível no peito e chorando.

Jane acordou uma vez quando eu estava chorando, mas não fez muitas perguntas, apenas me deu um copo com água e conversou sobre bobagens até eu me acalmar.

Eu estava na quinta à tarde na edição da revista preparando a redação, mas minha mente estava vagando em direção à pilha de trabalhos que eu tinha pra fazer.

- O que há com você hoje? – perguntou Sara.

- Sei lá. Estresse por ter uma pilha de trabalhos pra fazer e livros pra ler antes das provas.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Em duas semanas, você estará na Book & Snake e eles devem ter influência nos exames de literatura. Você vai arrebentar.

Mordi meu lábio.

- Eu... não vou ser convocada pela Book & Snake.

- O quê? — ela apontou para a plaquinha de EDITORA na minha mesa, para mim, para a placa na porta onde se lia REVISTA LITERÁRIA DE YALE, um olhar de falsa incredulidade no rosto. — Como isso é possível?

Finalmente, alguém com quem conversar sobre isso! Edward estava fazendo sua melhor imitação de _Tommy_!, aquele garoto cego, surdo e mudo do The Who, e Suzana Foster havia desaparecido em combate (provavelmente entrevistando os verdadeiros candidatos à Book & Snake).

- Não sei como! Mas eu fui à minha entrevista e era um bando de bobagem sobre arquivos do FBI e minha professora da terceira série e outras coisas e aí eles me disseram que não eram da Book...

- E se estivessem mentindo?

- De qualquer modo, não paravam de falar como eu não servia para eles. Estavam sendo bem cruéis, então os mandei pastar, mostrei o meu dedo; não que eles pudessem ver, do jeito que a sala estava escura; e fui embora.

- Uau. Mas sabe, acho que o seu problema é que você pensa demais. Então você se tortura com cada decisão, apavorada com a possibilidade de estragar tudo.

Há! Eu _tinha _estragado tudo em relação a esse negócio da Book & Snake. Eu era uma velha especialista em cometer erros. Só não era muito fã do processo.

Eu estava subindo as escadas para o meu dormitório e refletindo sobre o que Sara dissera quando encontrei com Alice.

- Bella, que bom que te encontrei. Precisava muito de dizer uma coisa!

- Fala.

- Se você for convocada para a Skull & Bones, é melhor aceitar se não quiser ver Edward ir nas reuniõezinhas festivas deles sozinho.

- Do que está falando Ali?

- Eles fazem essas festas para apresentar os cavaleiros à Elite do país e eles não podem levar convidados. Então, a menos que você esteja disposta a deixar Edward ir nessas festas, que são muito freqüentes sem você, é melhor aceitar a convocação.

- Edward, foi convocado?

- Eu não sei Bella, mas as coisas entre vocês vão ficar ruins se essa sociedade ficar entre vocês.

- E você foi convocada?

- Não me faça perguntas! Apenas faça isso, ok?

E depois ela desceu correndo as escadas e me deixando perplexa com tudo aquilo.

Típico da Alice, joga as coisas pra cima de mim e sai correndo!

A porta do meu dormitório estava aberto e Jane estava sentada na cama. Ainda estava de casaco, o colo cheio de livros, e olhava fixo para um pedacinho quadrado de papel no chão no meio da sala.

- Jane? - disse eu, acenando com a mão em frente ao seu rosto - Você está bem?

Ela não olhou para mim, nem mesmo piscou, só sussurrou:

- É seu.

- É mesmo - falei, pegando um envelopinho branco com as bordas de um preto brilhante e selado com uma gota de cera escura. - Devem ter enfiado por baixo da porta.

Virei o envelope nas mãos. Era feito de papel grosso, texturizado, e meu nome tinha sido impresso na frente em uma fonte estranha, angulosa. Mas era atrás que estava meu verdadeiro interesse, pois na sólida cera preta havia a marca inconfundível de uma caveira sobre dois ossos.

O selo da Skull & Bones!

Enfiei o envelope no bolso do meu casaco mais rápido do que um aluno metido a esperto com a cola da prova e então virei-me para a Jane.

- Então, a Book & Snake se manifestou, afinal. - disse com um sorriso.

- A Book & Snake — falou Jane com aquela mesma voz estranha e sem emoção — entrega envelopes com bordas azuis e prateadas.

- Então, quem dá os pretos? — perguntei a ela.

Os olhos de Jane encontraram os meus, mas ela não disse nada, e eu sabia que ela tinha dado uma boa olhada naquele selo. Se tinha conhecimentos sobre artigos de papelaria de cada sociedade, com certeza ela sabia o que significava aquele brasão, mas minha cabeça estava ocupada demais dando piruetas e eu estava acariciando aquele selo de cera no meu bolso como se eu fosse Frodo e ele fosse o Um Anel.

- Abra! – pediu Jane se levantando de repente.

Dei um passo para trás, protegendo meu bolso.

— Na sua frente?

— E o que é que tem?! — ela argumentou. Eu bufei.

— Você sumiu a semana toda! Não me conta nada sobre a sua entrevista para a sociedade e ainda acha que tem o direito de ler a minha carta?

Ela pensou a respeito por um segundo e então assentiu.

— Sim!

— Se você me mostrar a sua, eu lhe mostro a minha. — Coloquei as mãos nos quadris, percebendo no momento em que fiz isso que estava deixando o envelope bem à mão de ladrões.

— Tudo bem — Jane falou, afastando-se. — Que seja. Vou deixá-la sozinha com seu precioso envelope. — Aí ela se virou, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, me deixando perplexa.

Não era nada disso que eu esperava que acontecesse. Mas me recuperei alguns segundos depois, lembrando-me que ainda não havia aberto o envelope. Passei um longo tempo só olhando para o selo. Será que iria quebrar quando eu o abrisse? Virei o papel nas mãos várias vezes.

É, aquele era o meu nome, e sim, aquele era o selo da Skull & Bones, eu o havia visto aquele dia que Edward me mostrara o mausoléu. E aquele ainda era o meu nome. Mas a Skull & Bones não convocava mulheres. Será que Alice sabia que isso aconteceria e por isso me dera aquele aviso? Será que ela também havia sido convocada? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Finalmente, enfiei com cuidado as pontas dos dedos por baixo da cera e abri sem quebrar. O envelope se abriu em linhas irregulares e se desdobrou em um hexágono estranho e distorcido. As palavras estavam escritas na diagonal, com letra pesada, angulosa e era isso que diziam:

_Isabella Marie Swan: _

_Você foi julgada e considerada merecedora. _

_Esteja em seu quarto esta noite aos cinco minutos após as oito horas e espere maiores instruções._

E então, abaixo disso, estava a marca da Skull & Bones.

Eu estava sendo convocada pela Skull & Bones!

_Ah, uau. Ah, uau, ah, uau, ah, nau _(para uma missiva, não era muito inovador, mas na hora eu fiquei alucinada de alegria).

Corri para avisar a Jane, e aí dei uma freada. Espere um segundo, eu não ia lhe contar nada até ela me contar também.

A Skull & Bones era, sem dúvida, o Tiranossauro Rex do país. Era da velha guarda, de sangue azul e seus membros com pedigree viravam juízes da Suprema Corte e presidentes e fundadores de importantes conglomerados de mídia como a AOL Time-Warner. Homens.

Poderiam todos aqueles rumores estar errados e Emmett estar certo? Ou pior, será que isso era o que alguém considerava uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

Pobre Bella Swan, não foi eleita, então vamos bagunçar com a cabeça dela. Dizia-se que essas coisas já haviam acontecido antes, é claro que tendiam a acontecer com estudantes ingênuos que não sabiam de nada. De vez em quando, ouviam-se histórias sobre universitários galhofeiros vestindo capas, seqüestrando um bando de alunos novos e fazendo-os passar por todo tipo de humilhações fingindo ser uma forma de "iniciação", como Emmett contara. Mas, sério, não era como se eu pudesse pedir a identidade para um bando de figuras de capa preta quando eles aparecessem. Como o tal Sombra-Que-Sorri havia dito para mim durante a entrevista, é por isso que eles a chamam de _secreta._

Bati com as mãos no ar de frustração. Por que não havia um setor de informações para isso? Por que não estava descrito no manual do estudante? Por que o canto paranóico do meu cérebro havia amordaçado e amarrado os quatro pés da parte racional?

_Muito bem, Bella, pense. Pense. _Chequei o meu relógio e aperfeiçoei o meu mantra. _Pense mais rápido. _Eu tinha dez minutos antes que os rapazes de preto chegassem. Será que eu deveria aceitar? Deveria aceitar, mesmo que suspeitasse que isso não passava de um trote cruel? Deveria confiar na Alice? E se ela também fosse enganada? Porque, e se _fosse _Skull & Bones e, se esse convite fosse o que parecia ser, o que a entrada para a sociedade significaria para mim? E se eu não entrasse, a galera toda entrasse e ficasse só eu de fora? E se eu recusasse, tivesse que ficar noites inteiras sozinha enquanto Edward ia a essas reuniões beber champagne e comer caviar e... eu tinha certeza que apesar de ser uma sociedade só de homens, eles dariam um jeito de levar mulheres para essas reuniões.

Eu ainda estava considerando isso nove minutos e meio mais tarde, quando houve uma batida na minha porta. Congelei, apertando o envelope com força nas mãos e olhando para a porta como se ela fosse a única coisa entre mim e o Armageddon.

Houve outra batida. Jane entreabriu a porta do banheiro, enfiou a cabeça para fora e olhou da entrada para mim e de volta para a entrada.

— Vai atender?

— Estou decidindo.

— Ah, é isso o que está fazendo? — ela ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. — Porque você não parece muito determinada.

Mais uma batida, essa muito insistente. Jane revirou os olhos, atravessou o quarto de roupão até a porta e a escancarou... e então eles entraram, esbarrando em uma Jane confusa e me cercando.

Não sei dizer quantos eram — pelo menos, não antes que me levantassem em seus braços e me levassem porta afora, as capas vermelhas adejando em seu rastro. Era tão emocionante quanto eu sempre achava que fosse. Mas a viagem acabou abruptamente cerca de dez segundos depois, quando entramos em outra sala escura (eles gostam muito de salas escuras) em algum lugar do meu prédio. Eles me depositaram com o lado certo para cima e se afastaram.

Após um instante, eu recuperei o fôlego. A sala era iluminada por uma única vela de cera preta, atrás da qual eu podia ver um homem com seu capuz vermelho puxado para baixo por cima dos olhos. Eu obviamente não vinha comendo muitas cenouras, porque não conseguia enxergar nada além do brilho da vela. Havia um cheiro estranho no ar, algo familiar, mas indefinível e definitivamente incompatível com a visão diante de mim.

— Isabella Marie Swan?

— Sim — falei numa voz um tanto ofegante.

— Skull & Bones: aceite ou rejeite.

Ali estava. Acabara o tempo. E eu não fazia idéia do que pensar. E então, as palavras de Alice voltaram a mim: "_Se você for convocada para a Skull & Bones, é melhor aceitar se não quiser ver Edward ir nas reuniõezinhas festivas deles sozinho."_

Abri a boca.

— Aceito.


	8. Capítulo 6: Tabu

CAPÍTULO 6: Tabu

"_Eu deixei o certo de fora_

_E deixei as coisas erradas invadirem._

_Havia um anjo de misericórdia..._

_Para ver-me através de todos os meus pecados._

_Houve tempos em minha vida..._

_Em que eu estava ficando louco_

_Tentando atravessar a dor..."_

Assim que pronunciei as palavras, a vela se apagou e, a julgar pelo alvoroço que se seguiu, eles não estavam esperando que voltasse a ser acesa. Alguém se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

— Lembre-se bem, mas fique calada em relação ao que ouviu aqui.

Quando finalmente cheguei cambaleando à parede e senti o azulejo frio debaixo dos meus dedos, todo mundo havia ido embora. Acendi a luz. Eu estava num banheiro, sozinha, com nada além de máquinas de camisinha e cimento mofado como companhia. Então, aquele era o cheiro. E nem era na minha entrada. Humm, ei? Eles não deviam me carregar para seu mausoléu de pedra e me apresentar a uma vida que fosse além dos meus sonhos mais alucinados? Franzi a testa, abri a porta do banheiro e saí.

Cerca de meia dúzia de estudantes perambulava pelo corredor me olhando. Um desses caras — há um em todo dormitório — que nunca se acostumara com a idéia dos banheiros mistos, pulava para cima e para baixo na ponta dos pés, como se estivesse esperando que a _garota _saísse antes que ele pudesse entrar no banheiro.

— Já acabou ou vai haver outra festa aí dentro?

Controlei meu rosto para ficar com uma expressão neutra.

— Alguém tem um rolo de papel higiênico?

Viu? Eu ainda ia ser uma especialista nesse negócio de segredo. Ignorando os espectadores, caminhei de volta para o meu quarto, onde presumi que Jane estaria esperando para ouvir toda a truncada experiência nos mínimos detalhes. Mas Jane havia sumido — convocada, talvez, por outra sociedade na minha ausência. Ela não sairia por nenhum outro motivo, certo? Não esta noite.

Esperei por 15 minutos, imaginando que, se sua convocação funcionasse da mesma forma que a minha, ela estaria de volta num instante. Bebi uma Coca e tentei ler uma edição da _Cosmo _que estava largada em cima da cômoda.

Logo me entediei e levantei para ir até a janela, mas não havia sinal de Jane ou de um bando de silhuetas de capa. Pensei em ir procurar alguns dos meus outros amigos, mas sabia que nenhuma conversa ia durar dez minutos antes que eu soltasse: "Uma sociedade secreta convocaria alguém e depois desapareceria? Hipoteticamente, é claro." Ah, eu era ridícula.

Resolvi ligar para Edward pra descobrir se ele também havia sido convocado para a Skull & Bones, mas o celular estava fora de área. O mesmo com o de Alice, Jasper e todos os outros que tentei.

Depois de mais um exame minucioso do pátio (durante o qual me deparei com uma poça de vômito, uma pilha de livros não-identificados e uma amiga dando uns amassos com um cara que definitivamente _não _era seu namorado — mas sem nenhum sinal de figuras encapuzadas), encaminhei-me de volta ao meu quarto.

Eu não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo, então resolvi ir até o quarto de Edward e tentar investigar se ele estava lá.

O quarto dele ficava no terceiro andar. Eu bati na porta e aguardei, mas nenhum sinal dele ou de Alec. Fui até o quarto de Jess e Alice e deu no mesmo. Não perdi meu tempo indo verificar os outros que provavelmente também haviam sumido, então voltei para o quarto.

De acordo com todas as lendas que já ouvi, a Noite de Convocação não era para ser assim. Que decepção! Vesti meu pijama e andei até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Passar o fio dental, felizmente, me deu a oportunidade de me observar longamente no espelho. Eu não _parecia _um membro de uma das mais famosas sociedades secretas nos Estados Unidos. Eu não parecia alguém que podia alegar irmandade com o chefe da CIA, o presidente dos Estados Unidos ou o novo diretor-executivo da Fox.

— Arrmita — gargarejei para o meu reflexo com o fio dental entre os dentes. —- Vorrê caiu nuha egadinha.

Eu tinha toda a intenção de estar fora do quarto antes de ver Jane e ser obrigada a lhe contar tudo sobre o que _não _havia acontecido comigo na noite anterior. Até me vestira de acordo, com um jeans escuro missão secreta e um moletom preto de capuz. O que eu não previ foi que ela estaria me esperando no refeitório com o resto dos meus amigos.

— Bela roupa — ela murmurou por cima da xícara de café. — Está bem de acordo.

Dei um beijo de bom-dia em Edward e me esparramei na cadeira à sua frente.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela apontou a colher para a minha roupa.

— Cores escuras, capuzes misteriosos... é muito sutil — ela sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eu já usei esse moletom centenas de vezes.

— Nunca quando estava realmente _em _uma sociedade secreta. — Jane estava vestida com uma blusa rosa-claro e um par de calças cáqui e parecia tão misteriosa quanto um piquenique de igreja. Tudo bem, talvez eu não parecesse discreta, mas com certeza podia interpretar o papel.

— O que a faz pensar que eu estou numa sociedade secreta? — perguntei, dando uma colherada no meu cereal.

— A dúzia de figuras encapuzadas que a carregaram fisicamente para fora do nosso quarto na noite passada.

De repente a conversa ao nosso redor parou completamente e todos da mesa se viraram pra nós esperando ouvir a conversa.

Aha! Respirei fundo.

— Como sabe que eles eram de uma sociedade secreta?

Ela me lançou um olhar que dizia: _eu tenho uma média de 9,7 e você sabe disso. _Mas, de repente, eu queria muito saber o que eles pensavam sobre o assunto.

— Sério, gente, como a gente sabe? Como é que qualquer um de nós sabe que não era um bando de garotos de capuz passando um trote?

— Acho que se tinha o papel timbrado na carta da sociedade que a convocou é uma boa pista! – respondeu Jasper.

— Você olhou o envelope. - Continuou Jane — É bem difícil não ver, Bella. Caveira e ossos? — ela me olhou cuidadosamente.

De repente Edward se virou e olhou pra mim, perplexo. Não saiu som da boca dele, mas de acordo com uma leitura labial ele perguntara:

- Você foi convocada para a Skull & Bones?

Vi Alice me lançar um olhar-eu-te-disse do outro lado da mesa.

— Você vai se levantar e sair da sala agora? — perguntou Jane, pois para todo efeito, membros de sociedades secretas tinham que deixar o aposento se qualquer um mencionasse o nome de sua organização. Supostamente era para protegê-los de entrar em uma discussão a respeito da sociedade, mas sempre me pareceu uma injustiça. Digamos que você estivesse em uma festa maneiríssima e uma garota quisesse que você caísse fora para ela poder dar em cima do seu cara. Só o que ela precisava fazer era começar a listar as sociedades até chegar à sua. Acho que é nesse tipo de coisa que você tem que pensar quando entra em uma.

— Depende — falei, descansando minha colher. — Scroll & Key, Book & Snake, Wolf's Head, Eliahu e Berzelius. Vocês vão a algum lugar?

Ninguém disse nada. Ficamos sentados ali, olhando um para o outro. Ou eles não estavam seguindo a regra, ou eu não havia mencionado suas sociedades ou eles estavam tão inseguros quanto eu sobre o que estava acontecendo. Tentei virar o jogo.

— Jane, voltei para o quarto menos de cinco minutos depois que saí e você não estava mais lá. E não voltou pelo resto da noite. Foi convocada por alguém depois que eu saí?

— Sabe que eu não posso lhe dizer isso.

- E vocês? Eu tentei ligar pra vocês e ou o celular estava desligado ou fora de área. Eu fui até seu quarto Edward e não havia ninguém lá, nem você ou Alec!

- Nós fomos fazer um trabalho na biblioteca, eu te avisei e não podemos usar o celular lá, você sabia disso.

Vi Alec lançar um olhar rápido para Edward e depois desviar.

— Não, não sei! — percebi que minha voz elevada havia atraído a atenção de algumas pessoas das mesas próximas e inclinei-me para frente para falar com eles com mais privacidade. Por sorte, os refeitórios ficam mais vazios durante o café-da-manhã, principalmente às sextas-feiras.

— Não sei nada sobre como isso funciona. Não sei nem se aqueles caras com aquelas capas estavam falando sério ontem à noite. Até onde eu sei, não fui convocada por ninguém. Cavaleiros ou não. Ao ouvir a palavra "cavaleiros", eles se retraíram.

Um pensamento horrível me ocorreu então. Talvez algum deles tivesse sido convocado pela Skull & Bones — a _verdadeira _Skull & Bones — e o motivo de não estarem falando era que me contar que a minha experiência fora um trote significaria revelar exatamente como eles sabiam disso. Afinal de contas, eles não reagiram a nenhum dos nomes de sociedades que eu mencionara antes, mas eu não falara dos Cavaleiros. Ainda assim, _Jane _falara, o que provavelmente não faria se tivesse sido convocada... minha cabeça começou a doer. Eu sou paranóica ou o quê? Se eu não tivesse sido convocada, eles com certeza tinham perdido uma candidata da melhor qualidade. Inteligente, sexy e neurótica o suficiente para deixar orgulhosa qualquer organização clandestina.

— É verdade que houve trotes no passado. Você acha que foi o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Edward, interessado demais com o fato.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

— Como é que eu vou saber? Se foi um trote, não foi muito alto na escala da humilhação. Acho que eles tentariam pelo menos fazer algum tipo de iniciação de mentira.

Ele assentiu pensativamente.

— Então, o que fizeram? – perguntou Rosalie.

Abri a boca para lhe contar, mas aí fechei-a novamente. Por que eu deveria contar qualquer coisa para eles se eles não estavam dispostos a serem recíprocos? Além disso, o que eu podia dizer e o que não podia? Na chance improvável de que todo esse fiasco tivesse sido para valer, em que tipo de encrenca eu me meteria se relatasse a experiência? Havia opções demais para considerar.

POSSIBILIDADES

a) Eu havia sido convocada pela Skull & Bones e, portanto não devia contar nada a ninguém.

b) Ou eu fora convocada ou fora enganada, e contar a eles significava que podia descobrir qual dos dois havia sido.

c) Eu fora vítima de uma pegadinha e eles (provavelmente os homens, já que supostamente, as mulheres não são convocadas pra essa sociedade) eram membros da Skull & Bones e estavam apenas brincando comigo.

d) Nenhuma das anteriores.

— Sei lá — disse eu. — Não parece nada com as coisas que acontecem nos filmes, com certeza.

— Nenhum sangue de porco ou sacrifício de virgens? – perguntou Emmett animado.

— Onde eles encontrariam uma virgem por aqui? – perguntou Jess.

Ang cuspiu seu café. Depois de se recompor, colocou a xícara de volta na bandeja e olhou para mim.

— Sabe, se você realmente acha que é um trote, sugiro que faça uma pesquisa.

— Que tipo de pesquisa? — Eu realmente esperava que ela não estivesse prestes a propor uma excursão ao mausoléu da Skull & Bones. Eu ainda estava assustada, pois havia tido aquele pesadelo novamente depois da convocação.

— Na biblioteca. Eles têm muitas informações sobre sociedades secretas.

— Sério? — levantei as sobrancelhas. — Mas, e a parte "secreta"?

— Uma evolução surpreendentemente recente — ela se inclinou para frente. — Eles costumavam publicar a lista dos convocados pela Skull & Bones todo ano no _New York Times_.

— Isso não pode ser verdade. – disse Alice.

— Mas é. Os membros colocavam nos seus currículos. Eram muito abertos a respeito. Meio em desacordo com todo o negócio de "sair do local", não é?—ela fez uma pausa e olhou para seu prato. — Mas isso não torna tudo menos válido.

Estava tudo bem claro: ela e os outros não iam me contar nada sobre suas sociedades. E me magoou mais do que eu esperava. Nós sempre havíamos dividido tudo depois do seqüestro.

Eles eram meus amigos, Edward era meu namorado, mas isso estava mostrando ser maior do que a nossa amizade, maior que o nosso amor.

- Já que vai à biblioteca, pode entregar um livro pra mim? – Jane pediu. Eu deixei encima da cama.

Eu assenti. Edward me beijou e se levantou junto com os outros que saíram para suas aulas, deixando-me sozinha com meus sucrilhos e um apetite que diminuía rapidamente. Eu queria realmente passar minha manhã peneirando pilhas de documentos, só para descobrir que toda a minha experiência na Noite de Convocação fora um trote?

Evidentemente, eu adoro sofrer. No caminho para a Biblioteca, passei pelo quarto para pegar os livros da Jane, uns volumes velhos sobre História da Literatura com títulos que eu mal conseguia ler nas capas que se desintegravam. Havia um pedaço de papel saindo do meio das páginas de um deles, coberto com a caligrafia cuidadosa e retinha de Jane. Ela esquecera suas anotações. Mas, quando puxei o papel para fora, pude ver que era uma impressão do catálogo online, coberto de marcações e anotações. Eu estava prestes a largá-lo em cima da cama quando um dos títulos chamou minha atenção:

_Kellogg, H. L. _Sociedades secretas universitárias: seus costumes, natureza e os esforços para sua supressão. _Chicago: Ezra A. Cook, 1874. _

Como se para me convencer de que não estava ficando obcecada com toda essa história de sociedade secreta (afinal de contas, pelo menos 90% dos alunos de todas as turmas entram para uma!), carreguei "Medeia" para ler na biblioteca.

**********************************************************************

**Viram como eu sou boazinha?**

**Só o que peço a vocês é que deixem uma review e votem em mim na final do concurso do Orkut:**

**(tirem os espaços)**

**Fic do ano: Jovens & Heróis  
****h t t p :/ / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 3 9 0 1****  
Melhor fic UA: Órfãos  
****h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 3 7 8 5****  
Melhor cena musical: Jovens & Heróis  
****h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 3 7 9 2****  
Melhor Edward Cullen: Jovens & Heróis  
****h t t p :/ / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 3 7 9 1****  
Melhor personagem coadjuvante: James (Jovens & Heróis)  
****h t t p : / /w w w .e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 3 7 9 0****  
**

**Não precisa ter conta no Orkut, a votação é em outro site.**

**Agradeço a participação de todos!**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	9. Capítulo 7: Confusão

CAPÌTULO 7: Confusão

"_Não quero ser aquela que vai preencher o silêncio..._

_O silêncio me assusta porque diz a verdade._

_Por favor, não diga que tivemos aquela conversa_

_Não vou lembrar, poupe as palavras, não vai adiantar..."_

Levei duas horas para encontrar os cinco títulos listados no papel de Jane. As estantes da biblioteca têm cerca de 12 andares de altura, com recantos e buracos suficientes para metade do corpo discente se esconder.

Finalmente encontrei um dos livros enfiado entre o teto e o topo da estante onde deveria estar guardado. Mais um truque de biblioteca: se você não quisesse que alguém retirasse os livros que você precisava, você os escondia. Com freqüência eu ficava imaginando quantos volumes tinham se perdido para sempre na confusão das estantes porque algum aluno esquecera quais eram os seus esconderijos, ou nunca se preocupara em desfazer o estrago quando o semestre acabara (está vendo, você acha que estudantes das universidades da Ivy League eram um bando de pessoas honestas e confiáveis, mas não. Nunca pensei que Jane fosse do tipo que teria esse tipo de comportamento).

Dirigi-me para a sala de leitura mais próxima e me instalei em uma das mesas de madeira entalhada que iam de uma ponta à outra. Gigantescas poltronas de couro cor de vinho e lâmpadas de leitura elegantes com cúpulas verdes completavam a decoração, e o sol matutino de sexta-feira brilhava nas janelas com vitrais e destacava os arcos góticos de pedra que se elevavam em uma abóbada acima da minha cabeça. As salas de leitura simplesmente exalavam um ar de ambiente acadêmico de alta classe. Imediatamente comecei a me sentir sonolenta. O que tinha mais a ver com o teor de cafeína de um cappuccino: Uma tragédia grega escrita há mais de dois mil anos ou ensaios empoeirados sobre fraternidades universitárias do século XIX?

Argh. Decidi espantar o tédio trocando de um para o outro regularmente.

Medeia era maquiavélica, mas o volume sobre sociedades não me presenteou com nenhuma informação útil. Sério, eu lá me importo se a Phi Beta Kappa começou na William & Mary? Quero saber o que está acontecendo na Skull & Bones no século XXI.

— Oi, Bella.

Olhei para cima e vi Seth Clearwater de pé ao lado da mesa. Estudante do último ano, Seth e eu não andávamos nos mesmo círculos sociais, mesmo ele sendo colega de quarto de Ben. Ele não estava no meu curso, nunca estivéramos na mesma sala e, até onde eu sabia, não havíamos trocado mais do que três palavras aquela noite no clube.

— Humm, oi.

Tudo bem, quatro palavras.

— E aí? — Seth torceu o pescoço em direção ao meu material de leitura, o qual, felizmente, estava no momento aberto na página em que Medeia assassinava seus filhos. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo verde-clara e estava com a bolsa de carteiro atravessada no peito e tocava a alça com os dedos.

— Aula de Tragédias Gregas, não é? De qual você mais gostou?

— _Prometeu Acorrentado _— disse eu.

Ele riu,o que fez com que recebesse olhares feios de pelo menos três outras pessoas na minha mesa. Seth se recompôs então, mas continuou tamborilando na alça da bolsa.

Se você me perguntar, o ritmo, mais do que a conversa sussurrada, era o que fazia sua presença ser um fator de distração. E agora havíamos chegado a duas dúzias de palavras.

— A prova final é mole — continuou. — Portanto, não se preocupe.

— Valeu. — Eu acho. _Tum, tum, tum. _

— Não estude muito. Vai precisar da sua energia.

_Hein_? Meus olhos zuniram para seu rosto.

— Do que você está falando?

Ele sorriu então, mostrando-me um conjunto de lindos dentes brancos.

— Ah, eu quase me esqueci — ele parou de tamborilar por um segundo, remexeu em sua bolsa de carteiro, retirou três livros e colocou-os na minha mesa.

— Isso pode ajudá-la quando estiver boiando na aula — apontou para cada um deles de uma vez. — Said era uma crítico pós-colonialista, Levi-Strauss defendia o estruturalismo e Aristóteles... bem, ele é o crítico _mais velho_. Nenhum mereceu aquele B- em literatura etíope.

Olhei para aquele sorriso extremamente familiar. Seth era a Sombra-Que-Sorri. E ele estava na Skull & Bones. O que significava...

— Ei — eu disse. Alto.

— Shh! — a repreensão dura veio de uma garota na mesa ao lado. Torci meu pescoço e parei bem além do corpo de Seth para ver Tânia Denali olhando para mim por cima da borda de sua bolsa Louis Vuitton. O olhar de Tânia fez um pingue-pongue de mim para Seth e de volta para mim, e então seus olhos azul-gelo se estreitaram. Um ligeiro espanto. Provavelmente estava imaginando o que ele estava fazendo conversando comigo.

E Seth estava se aproveitando da minha distração. Ele despenteou meu cabelo.

— A gente se vê em breve, gata. - Então, deu meia-volta e foi embora.

Ignorando Tânia e esquecendo-me completamente tanto dos livros sobre as sociedades quanto dos críticos preferidos do Seth, catei Medeia e corri atrás dele. Quando finalmente cheguei ao corredor principal da biblioteca, ele já não estava em lugar algum. Estantes? Saída? Argh! Andei o mais rápido possível para a porta da frente, o tempo todo varrendo cada vão com os olhos atrás de um relance de sua camisa verde. Sem sorte.

Na porta, passei pelo processo complicado de não-esta-é-a-minha-cópia-de-_Medeia_-por-isso-não-tem-o-código-de-barras-da-biblioteca de sempre e então desci correndo os degraus da frente até o Cross Campus Green. Nenhum sinal dele ali também.

O quê, os membros da Skull & Bones também tinham uma entrada secreta para a biblioteca? Tudo bem, eu enfrentaria os leões em seu covil, eu o seguiria direto até seu alojamento. Tentei parecer digna enquanto andava rápido, mas alguns tropeços e um quase tombo atrapalharam meu progresso.

- Seth — gritei e ele parou imediatamente. Corri até ele. — Você é um Cavaleiro! — falei quando cheguei ligeiramente ofegante. Ele agarrou o meu braço e me levou até um dos bancos de pedra posicionados mais longe das janelas.

— E você — ele sibilou no meu ouvido em um tom muito mais baixo do que eu estava usando — não _é _exatamente discreta.

Revirei os olhos enquanto nos sentávamos. Cruzei os braços em cima do peito.

— Agora eu quero uma explicação.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Para o quê?

— Para o quê! — olhei em volta do pátio. Ainda vazio. Mas abaixei a voz, de qualquer modo.

— Para ontem à noite, é claro.

— Você pareceu entender o processo, na hora.

— É, mas aí vocês simplesmente me deixaram lá. No banheiro.

— É claro. Tínhamos que pegar mais outras quatorze pessoas, sabe, Bella. Estávamos ocupados.

Digeri isso enquanto ele olhava em volta.

— Olhe, este não é o momento para conversar. Tudo o que você precisa saber está nos... — ele parou e olhou para as minhas mãos, vazias a não ser por _Medeia_. — Onde estão os livros que eu lhe dei?

— Na biblioteca, eu acho.

— O QUÊ! — agora era a vez de Seth falar alto. Ele pulou do banco e ergueu as mãos no ar. — Você simplesmente os deixou lá?

Olhei para ele atônita.

— Eram livros de biblioteca. E eu já tenho uma cópia de _Poética _no meu quarto.

— Tinha... argh! — ele socou o ar com as mãos. — Havia algo em Aristóteles. Para você. De nós.

— Ah.

— _Ah_? — Ele andava de um lado para o outro na minha frente. — Ah?! É tudo o que você tem a dizer?

— O que eu deveria dizer? Acha mesmo que depois daquela sua ceninha eu ficaria mais interessada em ir atrás de você ou em saber um pouco mais da opinião do Cara Branco e Falecido sobre crítica literária?

— Bem, não achei que você simplesmente os deixaria lá! — ele se jogou de volta no banco e colocou as mãos na cabeça. — Eu disse a eles que não devíamos ser criativos. Eu disse "Qual é o problema com os Correios?" Mas alguém me ouviu? Não. E agora veja isso.

Dei um tapinha em seu ombro, porque me pareceu a única resposta adequada, mas por dentro eu já estava planejando meu trajeto de volta à sala de leitura.

Seth levantou-se de um salto e me agarrou pelos ombros. Ele olhou para mim resoluto.

— Escute, você não pode deixar que ninguém mais veja a carta que eu botei dentro daqueles livros. Isso pode estragar tudo. Você tem que voltar à biblioteca e pegá-los de volta. Agora. Entendeu?

Assenti, meio perplexa, e voltei o mais rápido que pude para a biblioteca.

O lado positivo era que eu estava definitivamente a caminho de me tornar um membro da Skull & Bones, com ou sem Edward Cullen. Então, cara, como eu precisava recuperar aqueles livros!

Corri de volta para a biblioteca, cruzando os dedos para que os assistentes bibliotecários ainda não tivessem feito sua ronda pela sala de leitura. Mas minha sorte não vingou. Cheguei à mesa em que estivera sentada e ela tinha sido totalmente desocupada. Nenhum livro sobre sociedades, nenhum volume sobre crítica literária, nenhuma missiva da Skull & Bones.

Droga!

O próximo aluno do primeiro ano que tivesse que ler _Poética _com certeza teria uma surpresa. E eu já ferrava meu primeiro objetivo como membro de uma sociedade secreta — chegar a ser iniciada (ainda que, sério, eu não seja totalmente culpada por essa confusão. Como eu iria saber? Não é como se houvesse um folheto com o título "Então você quer entrar para uma sociedade secreta").

_Muito bem, Bella, pense. _Eles ainda não teriam tido tempo para recolocá-los na prateleira, então provavelmente ainda estariam em um dos carrinhos de livros atrás da mesa de distribuição. Eu podia simplesmente falar com as pessoas da mesa e dizer que precisava deles de volta.

Então, ali estava eu, na fila, praticamente pulando de impaciência e forçando os olhos para ver os carrinhos atrás do balcão, esperando reconhecer pelo menos um dos volumes. A garota miúda trabalhando no computador tinha piercing no nariz e duas mechas verdes no cabelo e, quando eu lhe disse que precisava do meu Aristóteles de volta, ela simplesmente olhou para mim e piscou.

— De acordo com o sistema — falou, puxando a informação na tela — há 215 cópias dos escritos de Aristóteles nas estantes.

— Eu sei, mas preciso daquele que eu estava lendo.

— E mais 167 no resto do sistema bibliotecário do campus.

— Certo — falei, apontando para trás dela. — Mas eu preciso do que está ali no carrinho.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, depois de volta para mim.

— Você quer que eu vá fuçar no carrinho para encontrar um determinado livro, cuja cópia você pode pegar da prateleira em 382 formas diferentes?

Bela matemática, bruxa. Eu ainda estava fazendo as contas. Mas minha mãe sempre me disse que você pode pegar mais moscas com mel.

Muito bem, e agora, o que eu devia fazer?

— Ei! Psst, Bella. Bella Swan.

Virei-me na direção da voz e vi Tânia Denali sentada numa poltrona de couro em um pequeno recanto de leitura. Sua bolsa Louis Vuitton estava no colo, uma pilha de livros da biblioteca estava em cima da mesa ao seu lado e, entre dois dedos com unhas feitas à francesinha, ela balançava um envelope branco com uma borda preta e um lacre de cera preta.

— Procurando isto?

Engoli em seco.

— Ora, obrigada — sua _vaca _— Tânia! — falei no que esperava ser um tom de puro encanto, mas que provavelmente saiu como doçura forçada.

— Eu estava imaginando — _porque você roubaria os meus livros _— o que eu havia feito com esse — _bilhete da sociedade secreta _— convite para uma festa de aniversário.

— Cale-se — disse ela e acenou para mim com a carta. — Venha cá.

Comecei a andar em sua direção, mas parei e estiquei a mão.

— Por favor, me devolva a minha carta.

— Assim que averiguarmos que ela pertence a você.

Isso me fez entrar totalmente no recanto de leitura.

— Ela me pertence e você sabe disso — chiei.

Ela virou o envelope nas mãos, um olhar de inocência serena no rosto.

— Não tem nome.

Cerrei o maxilar.

— Então, deixe-me descrevê-la para você.

— Ah, por favor, faça isso! — ela sorriu docemente. — Principalmente o que está dentro.

Sentei-me na poltrona à sua frente.

— Tânia, eu não estou brincando. Devolva.

Ela hesitou, franziu as sobrancelhas e me entregou. Arranquei o envelope de suas garras e, depois de me assegurar que o lacre continuava intacto, enfiei-o dentro da capa de _Medeia_.

Bem, isso fora mais fácil do que eu pensara que seria. Cara, se fosse eu, teria brigado para ver o que havia naquela carta. Como todos os assuntos entre nós pareciam ter chegado ao fim, levantei-me para ir.

— Espere, Bella. — Ela tocou no meu braço e fiquei bastante orgulhosa de mim mesma por não me encolher de nojo. — Nós devíamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê? — falei arrogantemente.

— Você sabe sobre o quê. — Seus olhos se suavizaram por um segundo. — Por favor?

Que cascata. Como se ela fosse ser minha amiga agora que eu ganhara a aprovação de um grupo como a Skull & Bones? Soltei meu braço de sua mão.

— Me desculpe, Tânia. Não tenho tempo pra isso!


	10. Capítulo 8: Iniciação

CAPÌTULO 8: Iniciação

"_Eu só sei que não há escapatória_

_quando ele fixa os olhos em você_

_Mas eu não vou correr_

_vou encarar isto de frente."_

A parte de dentro da carta fora queimada em alguns lugares e grandes pedaços chamuscados deixaram marcas pretas nas minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava desdobrá-la e ler o que estava escrito. Como antes, a escrita estava torta na página, que estava dobrada em um hexágono irregular. Desta vez, tinha cheiro de fumaça. Era isso o que dizia:

_Neófita Swan _

_Aos cinco minutos depois das oito esta noite, saia da base da Torre Whitney e ande para o sul pela High Street. Não olhe para a direita nem para a esquerda. Passe pelos pilares sagrados de Hércules e aproxime-se do Templo. Bata três vezes nos portais sagrados. Não diga a ninguém o que fizer. _

— _Rex Grave _

Humm, tuuuudo bem. Eu sabia o que todas aquelas palavras queriam dizer, mas a soma delas ainda era um mistério. E que tipo de roupa se usa nisso? Eu devia usar uma saia? Calças de ginástica?

Fiquei a tarde toda decidindo o que usar. É claro que se eu pudesse, eu ligaria para uma das meninas e perguntaria que tipo de roupa se usa quando se vai para uma iniciação, não sabendo onde você vai parar e o que vai fazer lá.

Acabei decidindo ligar para Rose.

- Alô.

- Rose tá ocupada?

- Não, pode falar.

- Que tipo de roupa se usa para ir num lugar, sem saber onde você vai parar e sem saber o que você vai fazer?

_Silêncio_

- Rose?

- Está falando da _sociedade_?

Eu ia dizer que não, mas estava muito na cara, então abri jogo.

- É.

- Bem, se você foi _mesmo_ convocada por-aquela-que-você-diz, eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com roupas, - ouvi uma risada abafada - mas se for outra, coloque uma roupa confortável.

- O que é que você quer dizer com _não precisa se preocupar com roupas_?

- Você vai descobrir, Bella. Tenho que ir. Beijos.

Então ela desligou o telefone na minha cara! Não ajudou quase nada.

Obrigada Rose, mais enigmas, era tudo o que eu precisava.

Por fim, eu pus um moletom e uma baby look que era o que eu tinha como confortável.

Faltando quinze minutos para as oito, eu me encaminhei para a _High Street,_ a essa altura eu já estava tremendo de nervosismo.

Quanto parei na frente do mausoléu da Skull & Bones não pude deixar de sentir um frio na espinha. Olhei para os dois lados da rua para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali. Edward estava certo, as pessoas evitavam aquele caminho.

Respirei fundo e andei até a porta.

_Vamos lá!_

Bati três vezes como mandava a carta e esperei.

A porta se abriu. Vislumbrei um rosto nas sombras, talvez um par de mãos, e então alguém jogou um capuz de juta em cima da minha cabeça, me agarrou pelos dois braços e me puxou para dentro.

Eu gritei. É claro.

— Silêncio, Neófita — mais mãos me rodearam e eu fui erguida no ar.

— Está pisando em solo sagrado. — Um homem entoou de algum lugar próximo ao meu joelho direito.

Balancei minhas pernas inutilmente.

— Não estou _pisando _em nada — resmunguei sob o capuz. Alguém chegou a ter a ousadia de me dar um tapa na bunda.

— Quieta.

— É melhor ter sido alguém que eu conheça ou eu vou processar por asséd...

— Eu disse "quieta"!

— Tire a mão, seu patife encapuzado — dei pinotes com meu corpo enquanto meus captores me carregavam para baixo por uns poucos degraus com uma série de sacolejos violentos.

Ouvi uma risadinha perto da minha omoplata esquerda.

Toda a conversa cessou conforme a equipe virava à esquerda, parava, depois me botava de pé sobre meus pés (compreensivelmente) bambos. Duas mãos nos meus ombros me empurraram para cima do que me pareceu ser um banco de madeira e outra arrancou o capuz da minha cabeça. Abri os olhos, mas o aposento ainda estava escuro demais para ver muita coisa

— Neófita! Você busca ser iniciada nos Mistérios Sagrados da Skull & Bones, dedicar a Resolução dos seus Ossos, a Paixão do seu Sangue e o Poder da sua Mente... - E à paciência dos meus ouvidos, pensei, para ouvir essa bobagem cafona. Quem escreve esse negócio? — ...à nossa Ordem. É esse o seu desejo?

— Pode apostar!

Alguém me cutucou.

— Diga "Aye".

— Aye — eu repeti, esperando não soar como um pirata.

— Não fale precipitadamente, Neófita. Pois, depois desta noite, não poderá se afastar do Caminho da Skull & Bones. Sua mera admissão em nossa tumba, sua presença aqui, já lhe mostraram mais do que é permitido a qualquer Bárbaro, mas até mesmo esses Mistérios não passam de minúsculas centelhas ao lado da Candeia do Conhecimento. Está disposta a Testemunhar essa Luz e ser levada para sua Chama, mesmo que ela possa cegá-la? (Dava para ouvir as letras maiúsculas na voz dele, por falar nisso.) Escolha com cuidado, Neófita, pois não poderá voltar atrás.

_Humm, está bem, Morfeus... _

— É, eu vou tomar a pílula vermelha.

— Hein? — disse a voz. Outra pessoa riu abafado.

— Me desculpe — falei. — Quis dizer "Aye".

Aí uma luz brilhou na sala e um lampião antiquado flutuou na minha direção.

— Então, venha conosco, Neófita Swan, e Renasça.

Eles me carregaram novamente para outra sala, mas esta estava clara. Eles me soltaram de pé num círculo e eu arfei de surpresa ao ver quem estava lá.

Nós estávamos em um semicírculo e estavam todos lá: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jess, Eric, Ângela, Ben, Jane (eu sabia!), Alec, Tânia (tinha que ter alguma coisa pra estragar) e mais dois caras que eu não conhecia.

À nossa frente estava um tipo de altar de pedra, com um símbolo da Skull & Bones atrás. Mas não pude ver direito por que havia várias figuras vestidas com uma capa vermelha. A figura que estava na frente do altar estava com o capuz abaixado e pela primeira vez pude ver quem era: Luke McNamara. Eu soube instantaneamente que aquele era o Cara da Sombra n° 2, o mesmo que falara este-é-o-seu-arquivo-do-FBI.

- Bem vindos Neófitos! Hoje vocês serão iniciados nos mistérios da Irmandade, serão testados e, se forem achados dignos, receberão o título de Cavaleiros da Ordem. Hoje vocês farão o seu primeiro teste.

Então ele apertou um botão que havia embaixo da mesa e de repente, saiu um pedestal do chão contendo um vidrinho cilíndrico com um líquido transparente. Havia um desses na frente de cada um de nós.

- Tirem suas roupas, como prova de que estão se despojando também de sua antiga vida.

Tá, parou a palhaçada!

- O quê? – eu perguntei. Aquilo já era demais, tudo bem beber coisas estranhas, mas ficar nua na frente de um bando de gente era demais pra mim.

Todos me lançaram um olhar de o-quê-você-pensa-que-está-fazendo, inclusive o Edward. Sim, meu namorado parecia estar totalmente de acordo com a idéia de ver a namorada dele nua na frente de outros homens.

Ângela que estava do meu lado já estava tirando a blusa. Os outros também já haviam começado a tirar as roupas. Eu continuei parada e cruzei os braços.

- Tá de brincadeira? – perguntei para o tal Luke que parecia ser o líder ali.

- Nós parecemos estar brincando, Neófita? – ele disse indo até onde eu estava. A essa altura os homens já estavam todos de cueca e as meninas de lingerie.

_AiAiAi_

- Olha, eu achei que isso fosse uma coisa mais séria, mas já que vocês vão pedir pra ficarmos nu e provavelmente bebermos sei-lá-o-quê, eu estou dando o fora. Isso passou dos limites! – disse me virando pra sair dali.

Ele segurou meu braço.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar a convocação Neófita. Agora é tarde demais, você não tem escolha.

Ele me lançou um olhar daqueles eu-quero-a-sua-alma.

— Isso é agressão! — falei. — Eu vou gritar!

— Se alguém pudesse ouvi-la, o que não pode, acha que ia fazer alguma coisa? Um grito vindo da tumba da Skull & Bones na Noite de Iniciação? — Algumas das figuras ao meu redor riram. O medo correu pela minha espinha e minha pele começou a se arrepiar.

Isso era uma brincadeira, certo? Parte do jogo de iniciação. Mas eu também tinha ouvido histórias sobre os Cavaleiros e seus desentendimentos com a lei. De alguma forma, o poder da Skull & Bones prevaleceu e os membros se livraram ardilosamente de todas as acusações. Algumas pessoas diziam que a sociedade era dona da polícia, eu lembrei de Charlie.

Mas Luke era filho do vice-presidente; ele não participaria de nada muito ilegal, certo? A não ser que você acreditasse nas lendas que diziam que a sociedade também dominava todo o governo.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – falei tentando me soltar, mas seu aperto era firme.

- Pensava que você fosse mais corajosa! Para alguém que enfrentou terroristas, você me parece covarde... agora estou duvidando de tudo o que falaram.

Então ele achava que só porque eu havia enfrentado um sádico com o James, eu faria tudo o que ele pedisse?

- Não fale do que você não sabe! Você não estava lá, não sabe como foi... – falei com a voz falhando no final. – Não vou tirar a roupa só pra mostrar que está errado!

- Você vai tirá-la, ou vamos tirá-la por você. Você escolhe!

Eu lancei um olhar de desespero para Edward, mas ele estava imóvel e de cabeça baixa.

Tudo bem que ele não pudesse me ajudar, aliás havia uns sessenta homens ali e mesmo que Emmett e os outros se juntassem a ele, nós estaríamos em desvantagem. E mesmo que eu conseguisse fugir, eu não sabia pra que lado era a saída.

_Droga! Onde eu fui estacionar a minha chevy!_

- Tudo bem! Pode me soltar, eu vou entrar no seu joguinho!

Ele me soltou, mas ficou parado, esperando que eu fizesse o que ele pedira.

Ficando mais vermelha que nunca, tirei os tênis, a blusa e a calça, ficando de calcinha e sutiã como as outras.

Luke me olhou de cima abaixo e se afastou.

- Hoje vocês renascerão para uma nova vida. Deixarão para trás tudo o que aconteceu e nada mais importará, começarão suas vidas do zero. Bebam!

O QUÊ? Eu quase gritei de novo. Eu encarei o tal Luke, incrédula. Eu não sabia o que tinha ali e minha mãe sempre diz pra não beber nada de estranhos...

Os outros beberam sem pestanejar e já que eu sabia que se eu não quisesse beber eles provavelmente me enfiariam aquilo goela a baixo, não tinha alternativa.

_Muito bem, Bella, é hora de entrar no espírito da coisa. Que se dane!_ Mas a coisa não tinha gosto de nada. Parecia água...

- Agora vocês deitarão em seus caixões e renascerão para uma nova vida. – Ele disse isso e indicou um lugar atrás de nós.

Eu me virei e vi que havia quinze caixões num círculo.

Todos começaram a andar até eles e depois se deitaram dentro. Eu respirei fundo e fiz o mesmo tentando não pensar no que viria depois.

O caixão era forrado com um tecido frio, parecia seda e eu não pude conter um tremor quando tocou a minha pele nua.

Assim que deitei, imediatamente fiquei sonolenta e um torpor invadiu meu corpo. Antes de perder os sentidos ainda pude ver Luke se debruçar sobre o caixão e antes de abaixar a tampa dizer:

- Tenha bons sonhos, Neófita!


	11. Capítulo 9: Juramento

CAPÌTULO 9: Juramento

"_Tenho que ficar firme_

_Não vou ceder_

_Sem mais negações_

_Tenho que encarar isso _

_Não vou fechar meus olhos _

_e esconder a verdade dentro de mim."_

Eu acordei e tudo era silêncio e trevas. Eu ergui minhas mãos e senti o tecido frio acima de mim e dos dois lados. Eu ainda estava dentro do caixão.

_Será que eu fui enterrada viva?_

Esse era um dos meus maiores medos. Sempre tremia quando ouvia relatos de pessoas que ainda estavam vivas quando foram enterradas.

Isso era o meu pior pesadelo.

O pânico me tomou e eu comecei a gritar desesperada e a esmurrar a tampa. Depois de algum tempo, percebi que não adiantava gritar, se eu estivesse embaixo da terra, não seria ouvida.

Respirei fundo e comecei a raciocinar. Eu tinha que ao menos tentar levantar a tampa do caixão. Se ela não estivesse pregada ou algo parecido, com algum esforço, talvez eu pudesse erguê-la. E é claro, se eu não estivesse também a sete palmos da terra.

Eu não tinha forças nos braços, então o único jeito era usar as costas.

Me virei de bruços e apoiei meus dois braços esticados. Fiquei de joelhos e juntando todas as minhas forças forcei minhas costas para cima. Senti que a tampa se levantou, mas abaixou assim que soltei. Tentei de novo uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta vez tentei colocar mais força e a tampa finalmente abriu com um ruído de algo pesado rolando.

Olhei na direção do barulho e vi uma rocha enorme. Parece que eles colocaram o caixão numa cova rasa, mas puseram a rocha em cima pra dificultar minha saída.

Ouvi passos e olhei para o lado.

- Bella! Você está bem? Achei que tínhamos te perdido... – falou Edward enquanto me ajudava a sair do buraco. Ele e Emmett carregavam lanternas, deviam estar me procurando.

- Estou bem. Vocês também estavam enterrados?

- Sim, mas estávamos todos juntos. – respondeu Emmett e apontou para um lugar mais adiante, onde se podia ver quatorze caixões abertos em um círculo.

- Veste isso! – pediu Edward, me estendendo uma capa com capuz igual a que os membros da sociedade vestiam e meus tênis.

- Quer dizer que só eu fui colocada aqui, afastada de todos? E ainda por cima colocaram uma rocha sobre mim pra garantirem que eu não saísse? – perguntei. A raiva borbulhando no meu peito. – Essa gente é maluca! Eu vou dar o fora, daqui! – disse assim que terminei de me vestir.

- Bella, espera! – pediu Edward me segurando. – Isso tudo faz parte da iniciação, não é nada pessoal.

- Não é pessoal? Edward! Tenho certeza que aquele cara fez isso comigo só porque eu disse que achava isso tudo uma palhaçada.

- Ele só queria que você levasse isso mais a sério, Bella! Essas pessoas têm muito poder, elas podem nos proteger e também podem nos ajudar a pegar o James!

- Edward, você realmente acredita naquelas histórias?

- Confie em mim, Bella! Nós só temos a ganhar se entrarmos pra essa sociedade.

- Ok! Mas se eles fizerem mais uma palhaçada...

- Acho que eles não vão mais fazer isso, Bella.

- Dá pra vocês se apressarem aí? Os outros estão nos esperando pra voltar para o mausoléu. – avisou Tânia.

- Ah não! Porque temos que voltar pra lá? – perguntei enquanto íamos para onde estavam os outros.

- São as ordens! – respondeu Jess enquanto me estendia um papel com as instruções.

No papel dizia que tínhamos meia hora para chegar à tumba da sociedade. Eu olhei para o centro do círculo onde havia um relógio que marcava 20:15 e estava em contagem regressiva. Eles haviam perdido quase dez minutos me procurando porque tínhamos que ir todos juntos.

- A que distância estamos da tumba? – perguntei enquanto disparávamos para a rua e colocávamos o capuz para não sermos conhecidos. Apesar de que àquela hora o campus estava deserto.

- Estamos num parque que fica a mais ou menos dois quilômetros do campus. – respondeu Jasper.

- Isso quer dizer que precisamos correr se quisermos chegar a tempo. – terminou Alice.

Nós saímos caminhando o mais rápido que podíamos. Edward praticamente me rebocava atrás dele. Os dois garotos que eu não conhecia e que agora conversavam com Tânia, estavam na dianteira do grupo. Eles lançavam olhares de censura pra mim, obviamente bravos porque eu havia retardado a saída de todos.

- Edward, se o campus está cercado de seguranças, como conseguiram nos pôr pra fora? – perguntei aterrorizada com a possibilidade de haver uma falha na segurança.

- Eles mandam aqui Bella! As pessoas obedecem suas ordens sem perguntas.

Eu engoli em seco. Então eles realmente eram tudo aquilo que diziam.

Quando chegamos no campus ainda estávamos a um quilômetro da tumba e tínhamos menos de dez minutos pra chegar lá. Fizemos o percurso que faltava praticamente correndo.

Chegamos à tumba encima da hora. Eles abriram a porta para entrarmos e assim que adentramos a tumba meus olhos foram vendados e eu fui erguida novamente.

Olhando para trás, é difícil definir uma seqüência de acontecimentos para a Noite da Iniciação. Tudo se movia tão rápido, com visuais tão caóticos e uma cacofonia de sons, que eu me lembro dela mais como uma série de quadros — uma apresentação de slides de todos os momentos que levaram ao acontecimento principal.

Eles nos mantiveram vendados enquanto íamos de sala em sala, talvez para tornar cada visão ainda mais chocante ao revelá-las para nós todos de uma vez, quando já estávamos no meio das cenas. Sem dúvida, com o frenesi dos participantes, vários flashes passaram para eu chegar a perceber que continuava na companhia de outros neófitos, dois ou três se cruzando em uma sala qualquer de cada vez. Isso é o que me lembro:

*_Flash_*

Um pátio cercado de fogo, no qual um homem vestido de demônio pulava, soltando gritos guturais. Um grupo de homens em farrapos estava diante dele, acorrentado, e soltava gemidos baixos.

*_Flash_*

Um quartinho iluminado por velas, com alguém vestido como uma figura mística, em dourado brilhante e plumas coloridas. Ele se inclinou por cima de uma laje de pedra, uma faca de ouro pronta para cortar fora o coração de uma mulher talvez nua que estava deitada com seu cabelo negro esparramado atrás de si. Quando ele abaixou a faca, a vela se apagou. A mulher gritou.

*_Flash_*

Marco Antônio de pé por cima do corpo de Cleópatra, segurando uma víbora viva. Ou talvez fosse uma cobra boa constrictor. Não conheço esses animais tão bem quanto conheço Shakespeare. E acho que Cleópatra era um manequim com uma peruca preta.

*_Flash_*

Uma sala cheia de Puritanos, observando uma forca iluminada por um foco de luz. Havia três mulheres penduradas com cordas em torno de seus pescoços, sacos pretos amarrados cobriam seus rostos. Achei que eram de mentira, mas seus pés estavam se mexendo...

*_Flash_*

Havia mãos nos meus ombros, guiando-me pelo corredor, mas quem quer que tivesse posto a venda no meu rosto depois da sala de Salem, com suas bruxas enforcadas, não foi muito cuidadoso. Pelo canto do olho eu podia ver um pequeno clarão. Eles retiraram a venda para mostrar o próximo quadro — algo com uma tigela cheia de frutas e os gemidos de almas fantasmagóricas e atormentadas.

*_Flash_*

Eles me empurraram para uma cadeira e prenderam minhas mãos atrás das costas. Alguma coisa foi posta por cima do meu rosto antes que a venda fosse puxada para baixo. Quando abri os olhos, vi que estava olhando por dois buraquinhos em uma máscara. Primeiro, achei que tinha sido colocada de frente para um espelho porque, diante de mim, eu vi outra figura mascarada amarrada a uma cadeira.

Sua máscara era elaborada e dourada, com um elegante bico de pássaro e jóias brilhantes que sugeriam sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma boca cruel e predatória. Mas ela lutava contra suas amarras, enquanto eu permanecia imóvel. Finalmente, suas mãos se soltaram e ela tirou a máscara do rosto.

Tânia Denali.

Levei um susto e ela esticou a mão para arrancar a minha máscara. Vi de relance com o canto dos olhos. Uma bruxa. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então você _ainda __está _aqui — disse, antes que a levassem embora.

Minha venda foi recolocada antes que minhas mãos fossem soltas ou que minha boca se lembrasse como funcionar.

* _Flash_*

Um vampiro erguendo-se do caixão, sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço.

*_Flash_*

Um jovem pálido de cueca sentado em uma privada. Ele tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça e ficava repetindo a mesma frase várias vezes. Em Latim.

*_Flash_*

Uma sala onde Otelo estava estrangulando Desdêmona.

*_Flash_*

As cenas começaram a se misturar depois de algum tempo, e por cima de tudo havia vozes gritando frases em outros idiomas, berrando obscenidades, entoando coisas sem sentido, urrando "O Presidente Está Morto!", "O Fim Chegou!", "O Diabo Ascendeu!" e outras advertências lúgubres. Senti-me estranhamente inebriada e imaginei se haveria algum álcool naquela coisa que eu bebi ou se eu estava apenas sucumbindo à mágica da noite.

O tempo parecia flutuar como se fosse um sonho e parei de contar os passos de uma sala para outra. Não sei quantas vezes fiz o circuito ou quantas trocas de roupa os intérpretes fizeram. Mas finalmente fui empurrada para dentro de uma sala e ouvi uma porta bater atrás de mim enquanto a barulheira era subitamente abafada.

A essa altura, eu já estava tão acostumada com os quadros sendo revelados que levei vários segundos antes de esticar a mão para remover minha venda. Diante de mim estava o Ceifador em seu manto negro. Ele carregava uma foice na mão e uma cabeça da morte sorridente com pedaços de carne podre, me olhava por baixo do capuz. Olhei em volta, mas éramos as únicas pessoas na sala.

O Ceifador virou-se em direção a um armário que continha dois esqueletos.

— _Wer war der Thor, wer Weiser, wer Bettler oder Kaiser?(__"Quem foi o tolo, quem foi o sábio, pedinte ou rei?")_

Apontou para cada esqueleto de uma vez e então me entregou uma coroa. Era pesada nas minhas mãos e imaginei por um momento se as jóias e o ouro em torno da base de veludo vermelho eram verdadeiros.

— _Wer war der Thor, wer Weiser, wer Bettler oder Kaiser? _— disse ele de novo, um pouco mais insistente.

— Nunca estudei alemão — respondi impotentemente. Ele apontou para a coroa e depois para os dois esqueletos. Ele queria que eu colocasse a coroa na cabeça de um dos dois?

Ah! _Kaiser. _"Kaiser" quer dizer _rei _em alemão. O conhecimento me veio à mente e, com ele, mais uma lição das aulas de história. A Dança da Morte da Idade Média. Ó, pobre Yorick, e todo aquele negócio do _Hamlet_. O rei não era nenhum dos dois esqueletos, mas a força que derrotara ambos.

Aproximei-me e coloquei a coroa na cabeça do Ceifador.

— _Gut! Ob Arm, ob Reich, im Tode gleich. (__"Bom! Seja rico ou pobre, na morte são iguais")._ — Ele prendeu as minhas mãos nas suas.

— Bela jogada, Neófita. Você ainda vai aprender. — Ele me puxou para a frente até que meu rosto estivesse a centímetros de sua cara pútrida e, por um momento muito assustador, tive medo que a coisa fosse me beijar, o que era um pouco gótico demais para o meu gosto.

Travei meus cotovelos e resisti, e ele me soltou, o triunfo brilhando em seus olhos pálidos. Tropecei para trás quando a luz se apagou e me senti sendo arrastada para fora mais uma vez.

Desta vez, quando a venda foi removida, eu estava diante de uma porta de madeira comprida, com dois homens altos me ladeando. Diante de mim havia uma aldrava com o símbolo da Skull & Bones. A figura encapuzada à minha direita ergueu a mão e bateu com a aldrava três vezes, depois uma, depois mais duas.

— A Neófita se aproxima! — alguém lá dentro gritou e um estrondo de arrepiar os ossos começou do outro lado das portas. Eles gritavam e berravam, vaiavam e gemiam. Finalmente, sob todos esses sons, eu pude distinguir um cântico que logo sobrepujou todos os outros elementos do barulho.

— Quem é? Quem é! _Quem é? QUEM É? _

— Isabella Marie Swan — eu sorri. — Neófita Swan!

As portas se abriram de supetão e eu pisquei. Este era, de longe, o mais elaborado de todos aqueles quadros vivos. Lá dentro parecia um carnaval e era óbvio que eu era a atração principal.

O aposento redondo tinha um teto abobadado pintado de azul-escuro e salpicado de minúsculas estrelas douradas. À minha volta estavam os intérpretes, todos mascarados, com as fantasias mais bizarras. Estavam todos gritando o meu nome.

As duas figuras encapuzadas me jogaram contra o altar de pedra que tinha o símbolo da sociedade e Luke colocou as mãos de cada lado da página de um livro antigo que estava aberto.

— Leia! Leia! Leia agora ou dê sua última olhada no Templo Interior!

Esses foram os juramentos que fiz:

_Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, por meio desta juro solenemente, dentro da Chama da Vida e sob a Sombra da Morte, nunca revelar, por ação própria ou omissão, a existência do conhecimento considerado sagrado por ou os nomes dos membros da Ordem da Skull & Bones. _

Quando li em voz alta, todos deram vivas. Eles me ergueram e me giraram para ficar de frente para uma pequena gravura de uma mulher em uma túnica dórica, segurando um crânio em uma das mãos e uma flor na outra.

— Veja a nossa deusa! — gritou um e os outros iniciaram um cântico.

— _Eulogia! Eulogia!Eulogia! _

Fui puxada de volta à mesa onde estava o juramento, com mais um comando de "Leia!"

_Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, por meio desta juro solenemente, dentro da Chama da Vida e sob a Sombra da Morte, nunca revelar, por ação própria ou omissão, a existência do conhecimento considerado sagrado por ou os nomes dos membros da Ordem da Skull & Bones. _

Quando li o juramento de sigilo desta vez, falei mais alto, com mais segurança. E então de volta para a gravura, que fora posta sozinha em um altar num pequeno armário de madeira. A placa brilhava com a pátina do tempo e do cuidado.

— _Eulogia! Eulogia! Salve Eulogia! _

Imaginei as hordas de homens que tinham vindo antes de mim — criados em seus colégios internos chiques e caros, destinados a se tornarem capitães de indústria e líderes de nações. Ainda bem que haviam feito um juramento de sigilo. Bando de pagãos. O que seus constituintes e mesas diretoras pensariam se soubessem que esses caras haviam passado a faculdade idolatrando uma deusa menor da Grécia antiga? _Eulogia? _Fala sério!

Li o juramento mais uma vez antes de me levarem para outro lado da sala. Na parede estava pendurado um glorioso quadro a óleo de uma mulher nua com um olhar de "vem cá, meu bem". Uma figura vestida como o Papa e usando máscara branca de pássaro socava o ar com o punho.

— Veja o Êxtase Nupcial!

— É, parece mesmo — falei, notando as amplas curvas da mulher.

Deus abençoe os ideais de beleza feminina do século XIX. Se os homens de hoje tivessem encomendado aquele retrato, ela teria tanta carne em seu corpo quanto um daqueles esqueletos. Desta vez, quando me levaram de volta à escrivaninha de madeira, havia um pergaminho diferente à minha espera.

— Leia! Leia! _Leia! _— a multidão gritou.

_Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, por meio desta juro solenemente, dentro da Chama da Vida e sob a Sombra da Morte, guardar os segredos e confissões de meus irmãos, apoiá-los em todos os seus esforços e ter para sempre como sagrado o que quer que eu venha a saber sob o símbolo da Ordem da Skull & Bones._

Aaaah, que bonitinho.

O grupo deu vivas novamente depois que eu li e me fizeram correr pela sala três vezes. Comecei a me sentir tonta e mais do que um pouco sem fôlego. Mais duas viagens de volta ao juramento de constância — e, entre elas, um passeio pela sala, depois dois e eles me empurraram de volta ao altar, em que havia um terceiro e último juramento. O juramento de fidelidade.

_Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, por meio desta juro e devoto solenemente meu amor e afeição, lealdade eterna e fidelidade imorredoura. Pela Chama da Vida e a Sombra da Morte, prometo apegar-me completamente aos princípios desta antiga ordem, favorecer seus amigos e prejudicar seus inimigos, e colocar acima de todas as outras as causas da Ordem da Skull & Bones._

Ah, este era o juramento que os teóricos da conspiração adoravam apontar. Este era o motivo de terem atacado o presidente por ser um membro da Skull & Bones.

Admito que até mesmo eu, que não era uma líder dos homens e não tinha nenhuma intenção de algum dia vir a ser, hesitei com as palavras do juramento. Será que eu conhecia essas pessoas o suficiente para me apegar completamente aos seus princípios? E se as causas da Skull & Bones fossem destruir a democracia? E se as pessoas que eles queriam prejudicar fossem minhas amigas e seus amigos fossem meus inimigos...

Nah! Acho que não! Falei o juramento de fidelidade três vezes e, conforme as últimas palavras saíam dos meus lábios, a sala pareceu estalar com o poder da minha promessa.

Luke ergueu uma espada com aparência antiga e bateu com ela no meu ombro esquerdo.

— Por ordem da nossa Ordem, eu a nomeio Cavaleira de Eulogia, Ordem da Skull & Bones.

Alguém tocou um alarme três vezes, uma vez e mais duas, e todos gritaram:

— O pendurado é igual à morte. O diabo é igual à morte. A Morte é igual à morte.

E foi isso.

Eu era uma Cavaleira.


	12. Capítulo 10: Celebração

CAPÍTULO 10: Celebração

"_Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver_

_Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim_

_Anjo caído, me conte o por quê?_

_Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?"_

Eu fui encaminhada a uma sala que aparentava ser uma biblioteca. Todos os outros convocados já estavam lá, tirando suas capas e vestindo novamente suas roupas.

- Graças a Deus, Bella! Achamos que não sobreviveria. – Emmett gritou assim que entrei e deu uma gargalhada. Eu não entendia como ele conseguia fazer piada de tudo...

- Rárá! – disse enquanto pegava minha roupa que por incrível que pareça estava dobrada em um canto.

- Até parece Emmett! – falou Alice - Não foi Bella quem ficou quinze minutos na sala com o ceifador enquanto ele repetia dez vezes aquela frase em alemão e ainda assim ele teve que traduzi-la pra você entender logo e não atrasar os outros.

Com essa eu tive que rir.

- Não foi só eu! Tem alguém aqui que fala alemão por acaso?

- Tá, mas pela mímica você tinha que entender! – falou Jasper – Foi assim que todo mundo descobriu que tinha que pôr a coroa em um dos crânios...

- Ué! Não era pra eu pôr na minha cabeça? Ele apontou pra mim e depois para os dois crânios...

Houve um silêncio na sala enquanto todos olhavam pasmos pra ele.

E depois todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

- Ele não apontou pra você, Emmett! Ele apontou para a coroa! E você tinha que colocá-la na cabeça dele e não na sua! – Edward conseguiu dizer em meio ao riso.

- Então porque ele não apontou pra ele? Como eu ia adivinhar?

- Que sorte você deu hoje na biblioteca, não é? – perguntou Tânia enquanto os outros ainda estavam distraídos com a rateada do Emmett.

Não. Eu nunca tinha _sorte _em encontrar _Tânia_.

- Como assim?

- Eu estar lá para encontrar a carta antes que alguém mais a encontrasse. Belo truque do Seth...

Eu abri a boca, mas antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, as enormes portas duplas se abriram com um estrondo e os Cavaleiros entraram com a formação de uma pirâmide. Suas fantasias bizarras haviam sido trocadas por uniformes simples com capas e capuzes vermelhos, mas ainda havia traços da maquiagem que alguns tinham usado no Templo Interior ou nos quadros vivos em torno da linha de seus cabelos e em seus maxilares.

Reconheci o Demônio, Otelo e um dos Puritanos. Mais uma dúzia de homens os seguiu, todos portando resquícios similares de suas fantasias.

Luke, no topo da pirâmide, abaixou seu capuz e abriu amplamente os braços.

- Bem-vindos, Classe de Convocados da Skull & Bones _Anno Deae _177.

Meu latim estava meio enferrujado — está bem, era completamente deplorável — mas ele tinha dito _O Ano da Deusa_?

Todo mundo começou a aplaudir.

— Agora que todos foram iniciados na nossa Irmandade — aparentemente, ele não gastara todas as suas letras maiúsculas ainda — iremos passar o resto da noite ensinando a vocês os Segredos da Tumba e os Hábitos da nossa Ordem. Será que nossos novos Iniciados podem, por favor, se aproximar e dar as mãos?

Nós nos aproximamos e demos as mãos, formando um semicírculo diante deles.

Luke abaixou a cabeça, como em reverência.

- Bem-vindos, meus irmãos... e minhas primeiras irmãs. Vocês receberam uma Responsabilidade Sagrada. Os Cavaleiros que se encontram diante de mim serão lendários nos Anais da Ordem, pois são os primeiros a contarem com mulheres em suas fileiras. As sete mulheres diante de nós são as únicas mulheres já iniciadas nos Mistérios da Skull & Bones.

Então, isso explicava tudo. Todos _s__abiam _que a Skull & Bones não convocava mulheres. Então, nós éramos as primeiras, não é? Já era hora deles entrarem para o mundo moderno.

Olhei em volta do círculo para as outras seis. E essas são as mulheres que eles escolheram. Fiquei imaginando se haveria alguma lógica para as escolhas.

Um homem mais velho de terno, deu um passo à frente.

- Gostaria de louvar nossos seniores que se vão por terem a força e a coragem de arrastar esta sociedade para o século XXI. Sei que seu caminho não foi fácil, mas aplaudo sua disposição. Vocês realmente são uma turma de Irmãos para nos orgulharmos - então, ele se afastou dos cavaleiros encapuzados e se aproximou do círculo de convocados. - Como o Patriarca da Cerimônia de Iniciação no comando, sinto-me honrado por lhes dar as boas-vindas à nossa Ordem. Gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para lembrar às damas no grupo que esses rapazes assumiram um grande risco e fizeram um grande ato de fé ao deixá-las entrar aqui. Esperamos que sejam mulheres exemplares... portanto, não estraguem tudo.

Bela recepção, idiota! Do outro lado do círculo, vi Rose revirar os olhos. "Vá se catar", ela esboçou com a boca.

Há! Grandes mentes pensam parecido.

O que há para se dizer sobre o resto da noite? Que detalhes lascivos e luxuriantes eu posso confessar? Devo revelar como fomos encaminhados para dentro de uma frota de _limusines brancas _e levados até uma mansão em Connecticut (pertencente a um dos ex-alunos ou "patriarca")? Como bebemos champanhe à meia-noite e enchemos a pança com lagostas grelhada às 2h da manhã? Até eu fiquei chocada por eles terem um chef lá às três da madrugada para caramelizar as cascas do _creme brûlée _que comemos de sobremesa.

No meio de tudo isso, tivemos um curso intensivo a respeito do funcionamento interno da sociedade e lições suficientes de história para merecer meio crédito. A história da Skull & Bones se estendia há quase dois séculos. Não é particularmente emocionante (e o fato de estarmos exaustos e bêbados não ajudou).

A insígnia da ordem, um crânio sobre dois ossos cruzados acima da inscrição "322", alusiva ao ano de 322 a.C., ano em que a deusa Eulogia apareceu no céu após a morte de um orador grego.

Parece que esse garoto, Russell, ficou irritado por não ter sido convidado para entrar na Phi Bela Kappa, foi para a Alemanha puto da vida, conheceu uns maçons ou templários ou um tipo qualquer de sujeitos de uma irmandade e enfiou na cabeça que — como os fundadores de todas as outras instituições de Yale, inclusive a própria universidade (que foi fundada por um bando de sujeitos insatisfeitos com o modo como as coisas estavam sendo gerenciadas na Harvard do século XVII) — se não iam deixá-lo brincar em seu clube, ele criaria um para si. Então foi o que ele fez e, como vinha de uma família ridiculamente rica que tinha um dedo em todos os esquemas vitorianos de geração de dinheiro que havia — agricultura, importação e exportação, primeiras indústrias - ele foi capaz de dedicar uma grande soma ao seu novo clubinho de meninos e a Skull & Bones nasceu.

A festa terminou logo depois e seguimos os seniores até o átrio, onde havia uma piscina coberta. Segui-os a uma distância segura e observei-os tirarem suas roupas e mergulharem na água aquecida. Fumaça saía da superfície e subia em espirais em direção ao teto de vidro e seus gritos e gargalhadas ecoavam nas paredes de pedra. Meus irmãos, berrando a plenos pulmões com suas cuecas transparentes e — Ó, Deus, _Tânia_! — calcinhas fio dental de renda. Ninguém parecia dar a mínima, pois de fato, todo mundo já havia tirado a roupa uma vez.

Joguei-me em uma espreguiçadeira estofada e me servi de mais uma taça de champanhe da garrafa quase vazia de Veuve Cliquot que estivera carregando para cima e para baixo.

Minha mente não conseguia absorver os acontecimentos daquela noite. A iniciação maluca, a nova classe de convocados, o tour pelo mausoléu, a história, as músicas, o protocolo — era como estudar pesado para uma prova escrita de história e um teste prático de laboratório ao mesmo tempo. Seria impossível me lembrar de todas as fórmulas e eles já haviam proibido as colas. Havia dúzias de senhas secretas e combinações e esconderijos e apertos de mão — é, aprendemos um aperto de mão secreto também, você acredita? É assim:

APERTO DE MÃO SECRETO DA SKULL & BONES

1º PASSO: Quem cumprimenta estende a mão como se fosse dar um aperto de mão normal, mas antes de fazer isso, fecha o dedo indicador e o pressiona contra a palma do outro cara. É assim que você mostra que está dentro.

2º PASSO: Quem recebe o cumprimento bate três vezes, uma e mais duas no dedo anular, médio e indicador do outro, respectivamente. É assim que você garante ter separado um membro da Skull & Bones de outra organização que também use o truque do dedo na palma da mão. Aparentemente, isso é derivado dos templários, ou dos maçons, ou de alguém mais e, portanto muitas outras sociedades secretas fazem a mesma coisa.

- Todo mundo nos copia - Seth havia dito com seu sorriso único.

- Por que não fazer só a parte que é especificamente da Skull & Bones? — eu havia perguntado e me arrependi imediatamente quando vi as cabeças dos outros convocados se erguerem para o céu. Toda vez que eu abria a boca, parecia que me metia em encrenca. Apenas Seth parecia imune ao aborrecimento.

- Porque, Bella, alguns desses caras têm 80 anos e não se pode ensinar truques novos a um cão velho.

- Usamos esse aperto de mão há séculos — outro Cavaleiro explicou. — E não vamos mudar só porque alguns idiotas sacaram e decidiram copiar.

Recostei-me na minha cadeira e pratiquei o aperto de mão secreto comigo mesma, tentando ao máximo ser sutil e discreta, para que espectadores enxeridos não percebessem todo o complicado trabalho com os dedos. Era mais difícil do que parecia, principalmente devido ao fato de uma das minhas mãos estar de cabeça para baixo. Talvez houvesse mais alguém por ali com quem praticar.

Olhei em volta e Jane estava sentada sozinha, observando os nadadores com uma mistura de divertimento e confusão no rosto. Ela era a única que não estivera bebendo naquela noite. Na verdade, de todos os convocados, ela era a que estava agindo de maneira mais distante.

— Você também não gosta de nadar? — perguntei, sentando-me na borda de sua espreguiçadeira. Ela saiu de seu devaneio.

— Eu adoro. Mas não vou tirar a roupa.

Dei uma olhada nos vários nadadores e em suas cuecas. Bom argumento!

— Quer tentar fazer o aperto de mão secreto? Estendi minha mão e ela prosseguiu com o aperto de mão com tanta facilidade e com uma habilidade tão natural que meu queixo caiu.

— Uau, como você fez isso? Você já sabia antes?

Jane deu de ombros.

— Não.

- Você parece um pouco decepcionada. – comentei

- Não, não é decepção. Só que eu não esperava isso. Não que eu esteja reclamando por ter entrado para a maior sociedade secreta do país, é só que eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia! Eu esperei a vida toda pra entrar em Yale e ser convocada pela Book & Snake que nunca passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de eu ser convocada por qualquer outra.

- Bom, eu nunca pensei nessa coisa de sociedade secreta. Há alguns meses atrás eu nem pensava em entrar em Yale. E quando chegou a época de nos escrevermos, Jess pirou e bateu o pé até fazer eu preencher a minha ficha de admissão pra cá, mas eu nunca pensei que me aceitariam. E logo depois disso, aconteceu o seqüestro...

Eu pausei um instante. Nunca havia comentado sobre o que acontecera com ninguém além do policial que tomou meu depoimento e da Renée. Nem com Edward eu tocava no assunto. Mas eu confiava em Jane e acho que faria bem se eu me abrisse com alguém que não estivera envolvido diretamente. É claro que a bebida também ajudou...

- Foram duas semanas horríveis! Eu tentava viver um dia de cada vez, pra não pensar em quem seria o próximo a morrer pelas mãos do maníaco do James! Eu nunca contei nada a ninguém, mas toda a noite quando eu fecho os olhos antes de dormir, eu ainda ouço os tiros e os gritos de quando James matou Jacob.

"A dor foi tanta que eu acabei desmaiando. Edward cuidou de mim e me ajudou a superar. Ele foi um verdadeiro anjo. Depois James quis matar Ângela, mas eu consegui interferir e se não fosse Edward novamente, eu teria acabado como Rosalie..."

Eu fiz outra pausa e olhei para Rose que estava na piscina, nos ombros de Emmett tentando derrubar Alice dos ombros de Jasper. Jane seguiu meu olhar.

- Eu não gostava muito da Rose. Nós tínhamos as nossas diferenças, mas ninguém merecia o que ela teve. Apesar de ela ter se recuperado daquilo, eu sei que aquilo deixou marcas. Esse tipo de coisa não marca por fora, mas por dentro. Depois disso, nós decidimos fazer alguma coisa pra escapar.

"Até hoje, eu não sei como conseguimos fazer isso. Acho que meus amigos são as melhores pessoas que alguém pode ter ao seu lado. Mesmo tendo passado por tudo aquilo, acho que Deus foi generoso por ter nos colocado lado a lado, pra que não enfrentássemos tudo sozinhos."

Eu voltei a olhar para Jane e ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela me abraçou e então eu percebi que também estava chorando.

- Ah, Bella! Eu sinto muito! – falou. Depois se afastou de mim e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos. – Seus amigos parecem pessoas maravilhosas! Eu fico feliz porque agora fazemos parte da mesma Irmandade. Você acha que é por isso que foram aceitos em Yale e na Irmandade da Morte?

- Não sei...

Abri a boca para lhe perguntar mais sobre essa "Irmandade da Morte" (porque _eu _certamente nunca ouvira eles serem chamados disso), quando um bando de Cavaleiros encharcados caiu sobre nós tentando nos botar de pé.

— Vamos lá! — eles gritaram, rindo, erguendo Jane no ar.

— Esperem! Esperem! — ela berrou, rindo e eles a jogaram na piscina. Ela voltou à superfície, jogando água em seus captores e sorrindo tão amplamente que era como se eu tivesse conversado com outra garota.

— Você é a próxima! — gritou Emmett, agarrando o meu braço.

— Não, espere! — disse eu, enquanto ele me tirava do chão. — Eu não sei nadar.

Ele me soltou e eu caí de volta na espreguiçadeira.

— Nem um pouco?

— Ah, por favor! — Seth falou, agarrando meu outro braço. — Ela só não quer molhar a roupa. Peguem-na!

Droga!

— Pessoal — disse Edward. — Esqueçam. Ela não quer!

Seth me soltou e voltou para a piscina enquanto Edward se aproximava de mim com a boxer preta grudada no corpo.

OMG! Isso é apelação!

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar? A água está ótima!

- Não Edward, pode ir! Eu estou bem aqui.

Ele se abaixou e me deu um beijo. Algumas gotas escorreram de seu cabelo para o meu rosto e pescoço.

- Edward, está me molhando toda!

Ele apenas riu e voltou para a piscina.

Comecei a praticar o aperto de mão comigo mesma de novo. Algumas gotas de água pingaram no meu cotovelo. Olhei para cima, preparada para dar outra reprimenda em Edward ou um dos meninos quando vi que era alguém que eu não esperava.

Luke estava de pé ao meu lado. Seu cabelo incrivelmente liso estava jogado para longe do rosto e a água escorria de seu abdome de atleta e descia em filetes pelas pernas de sua samba-canção colada ao corpo e ensopada.

Ele obviamente não entrara na brincadeira da piscina, apesar de, pelo que eu podia ver, Jane ainda estava se divertindo na água atrapalhada por suas calças cargo e camiseta branca que, sinto muito, amiga, não estava escondendo nada.

- Você meio que está na frente da minha luz — falei, espremendo os olhos em sua direção.

- Você não sabe nadar mesmo, não é?

Ele era bonito, eu não podia negar! Mas havia algo nele que me dava calafrios. E eu ainda não havia perdoado-o pela brincadeira sem graça do caixão e por ter me impedido de sair correndo da tumba quando queria. Apesar de que eu já havia relevado aqueles acontecimentos e havia bebido demais pra manter meu mau humor em relação a isso.

- Não, eu realmente não sei nadar! – respondi e comecei a me perguntar se ele estava pretendendo mesmo me jogar na piscina.

Então ele se jogou na espreguiçadeira ao lado da minha, parecendo muito a vontade na minha frente, mesmo estando só de samba canção. Eu desviei meus olhos para a piscina, minhas pálpebras já estavam pesando. Eu havia bebido demais...

- Como vai o Charlie, Bella? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Bem. – respondi automaticamente.

- Faz tempo que não o vejo, ele ainda tem aquela cadela a Popy?

Eu saí do meu torpor e o olhei sobressaltada. Eu havia conhecido a cadela de Charlie quando passara uma semana lá com ele. A cadela já era velha, não corria mais, como os outros cachorros, ficava o tempo todo deitada.

- Cansada! Ela já está velha demais a coitada. Para alguém que sabia o nome de todas as minhas professoras do primário, me admira você não saber sobre a saúde da cachorra do meu pai. - respondi dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não precisa falar desse jeito. – ele respondeu sério. – Eu adorava brincar com ela quando eu ia com meu pai visitar o Charlie. Faz tempo que não vou mais lá.

Ah, então ele conhecia o Charlie?

- Desculpe, não sabia que conhecia meu pai! Acho que sabe que faz pouco tempo que descobri quem ele era...

- Sim. Mas sabe Bella, nós não somos seus inimigos. Desculpe se eu a ofendi em algum momento. Nós nunca tivemos mulheres na nossa Ordem, mas estamos tentando tratá-las como igual, pra não se sentirem discriminadas. Faz parte da iniciação tirar a roupa e não é só porque vocês são mulheres que vamos mudar isso.

Tudo bem, eu entendia o ponto de vista deles.

- E quanto ao caixão? Eu quase tive um infarto, achei que tinham me enterrado viva...

- Era um teste. Tínhamos que testar a união de vocês.

- Ah, e você me escolheu por acaso para isso?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu achei que você era a mais preparada para lidar com aquilo, depois de tudo o que passou...

- Tá certo! Desculpe se o julguei errado. – disse pra acabar logo com aquela ladainha.

Eu voltei a olhar para a piscina onde agora o pessoal havia se dividido e jogava uma bola de borracha de um lado a outro.


	13. Capítulo 11: Revelação

CAPÍTULO 11: Revelação

"_Está ao redor_

_Ficando mais forte, chegando mais perto_

_posso sentir que é hora de encarar isso_

_Eu consigo suportar isso?"_

Acordei no outro dia com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e sem lembrar de ter ido pra cama.

Abri os olhos e vi que já passava do meio-dia. Jane estava sentada na cama escrevendo em seu laptop.

- Analgésicos? – perguntou, apontando pra mim um envelope de comprimidos junto com uma garrafa de água.

- Como eu cheguei aqui ontem? – quis saber enquanto tomava um comprimido junto com a metade da água da garrafa.

- Não se lembra de nada?

Forcei meu cérebro e tentei ignorar a pontada aguda na cabeça.

- Eu lembro do ritual todo, da piscina, da nossa conversa, da conversa com o Luke...

- O que vocês conversaram?

- Ele queria saber sobre o Charlie, mas não lembro de mais nada depois.

- Você dormiu na espreguiçadeira. Tenho que admitir que foi engraçado!

- O que foi engraçado?

- Edward teve que te carregar até a limusine e depois subir os três andares de escada até o quarto. Os meninos começaram a tirar com a cara dele e perguntar se ele já estava treinando pra lua de mel.

- E ele? – perguntei curiosa pra saber se o Edward já havia pensado em casar comigo...

- Não disse nada, só riu. Então como se sente?

- Péssima! – respondi desabando na cama de novo.

- Acho que você devia comer algo, vai melhorar com alguma coisa no estômago.

- Tem razão, já almoçou?

- Já.

- Então vou tomar um banho e depois descer pra comer alguma coisa.

Fazer parte de uma sociedade secreta era tão complicado quanto eu achava. Nós sempre tínhamos que largar quem ou o que estávamos fazendo se fosse chamado para alguma reunião ou serviço.

Havia festas, reuniões e recepções todas as semanas, que sempre duravam a noite toda. No outro dia eu estava péssima por não dormir direito e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos na aula pra acompanhar a matéria. Mas hoje a coisa realmente ficou feia.

Estávamos na aula da professora Esme e eu estava apresentando um trabalho importante que valia a nota do semestre. Eu estava de pé diante da turma, passando slides num data show e quando eu peguei uma página das minhas anotações, havia um bilhete embaixo dela:

_Venha agora!_

O selo da sociedade estava embaixo. Eu não tive outra alternativa, senão juntar meu material e sair rapidamente. Sem explicações, sem desculpas, em silêncio, eu deixei a sala com meus colegas cochichando e a professora fazendo perguntas que eu não poderia responder.

Aquilo foi a gota da água! Quando cheguei na tumba, Luke estava me esperando, sozinho.

- O que houve de tão urgente que não poderia esperar eu terminar a apresentação de um trabalho? – perguntei indignada.

- Preciso que alguém organize os arquivos e livros da biblioteca.

- O QUÊ? Não acredito que você me tirou do meio de uma apresentação de um trabalho importante que valia a nota do semestre pra fazer faxina na biblioteca!

- Está questionando as minhas ordens? Sabe das regras Bella!

- Sim, eu sei! Mas você podia ter chamado qualquer outro que não tivesse um trabalho importante pra fazer isso.

- Eu queria que _você_ fizesse!

- Por quê?

- Por que eu quero que _você_ faça isso! Não preciso de motivos.

Eu respirei fundo e pensei no que ele faria se eu simplesmente desse as costas e deixasse-o falando com as paredes...

- Ok! Mas eu não vou varar a noite aqui. Se eu não terminar hoje, volto amanhã depois da aula, não vou matar!

- Faça como quiser! – disse com um sorriso triunfante – Mas quero que dê uma atenção especial aos arquivos com os membros da sociedade. Coloque-os em ordem por ano e nome pra mim.

- Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei sem consegui esconder o sarcasmo na minha voz.

- Não, é só isso, por agora.

- Ok! – respondi enquanto me encaminhava para a biblioteca pra começar meu serviço.

Meu relacionamento com Luke não havia evoluído muito. Eu procurava ser educada com ele como com o restante dos nossos _irmãos_, mas Edward e os outros praticamente o idolatravam. Havia algo nele que gritava _perigo!_, mas parecia que só eu sentia aquilo.

Um dia eu estava conversando com Alice sobre isso:

- Eu não acredito nisso, Bella! Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa e, além disso, é um gato!

Eu virei os olhos.

- Talvez – cedi sabendo que não tinha como alguém argumentar algo com Alice. – Mas às vezes ele me olha de um jeito que me dá medo... – confessei.

- Hummmm – Alice disse como quem pensa sobre algo.

- Hummmm o quê Ali? – perguntei já conhecendo aquela expressão de que ela queria dizer algo que não soaria muito agradável.

- É que, bem, eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com isso porque... esqueça! É bobagem.

Ela sabia que eu era curiosa e ficava irritada quando uma pessoa começava a contar algo e não terminava. Argh!

- Desembucha logo Alice!

- Tá, mas você não vai gostar de ouvir...

Eu fechei o notebook que eu estava usando para digitar minhas anotações do trabalho e cruzei os braços, tentando fazer uma cara brava. Acho que deu certo.

- Eu acho que ele está interessado em você! – ela cuspiu tudo de uma vez.

Eu senti meu queixo cair e meus olhos se arregalarem de incredulidade. Alice devia estar vendo coisas.

- Sem essa, Alice! – falei quando consegui me recuperar do choque – Se isso fosse verdade, Edward já teria percebido e já teria feito alguma coisa.

- Bella, esqueceu que eles são amigos! Edward não teve ter percebido ainda e se percebeu, deve estar fazendo vista grossa, como nós estamos fazendo com a Tânia!

Ela tinha razão, eles eram amigos! Eu não sabia como, mas Luke havia mexido seus pauzinhos e havia colocado Edward, Emmett e Jasper no time de futebol da Universidade. Mas eu tinha certeza de que ele havia usado a influência da sociedade pra conseguir aquilo, embora ele alegasse que só havia cobrado uns favores...

E ainda tinha Tânia que comia Edward com os olhos na minha frente! E nós tínhamos que ignorá-la por que ela era nossa _irmã! _Aquilo já me tirava do sério e agora mais essa.

Será que Alice tinha razão? Luke estava mesmo interessado em mim e Edward sabia, mas ignorava isso? Mas porque Luke estaria interessado em mim? Alice, Rose e as outras eram muito mais bonitas que eu! Não, não havia sentido naquilo...

- Eu sabia que não devia ter dito nada! Você não acredita!

- Desculpe Alice, mas isso é um absurdo! Você e Rosalie são muito mais bonitas do que eu!

- Amiga, você não se vê com clareza, né? Além disso, eu não acho que homens como o Luke se interessem por garotas que só são bonitas e não tem nada na cabeça. Não que eu, ou Rosalie ou qualquer outra das meninas não tenha nada na cabeça, você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Você não é só um rostinho bonito! Você é inteligente, esperta e tem atitude – então ela parou de falar e ergueu a sobrancelha como se tivesse lembrado de algo – só seu senso de moda que é um pouco fracassado...

- Você esqueceu da minha falta de coordenação.

- Também, mas ninguém é perfeito, Bella. Eu aposto que se você não estivesse namorando o Edward, teria uma fila de pretendentes...

Eu bufei e ignorei o comentário de Alice. Não adiantava mesmo discutir com ela.

Essa conversa veio novamente à minha mente enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam na biblioteca. Só percebi que passava da hora do almoço quando meu estômago roncou como um trator.

Saí da tumba e fui para o restaurante.

No caminho encontrei a pessoa que eu menos queria ver. A professora Esme caminhava em minha direção com ar de preocupação.

- Bella, você pode me acompanhar até a sala? Preciso conversar com você.

- Claro. – respondi engolindo um nó na garganta.

- Bella, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu pra você deixar a sala daquele jeito? – ela perguntou assim que ficamos sozinhas.

- Desculpe professora! Eu tive uma emergência e tive que sair pra resolver...

- Bella, aquela não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu na minha aula e alguns professores comentaram que você também fez isso na aula deles. Eles também disseram que você tem perdido algumas aulas importantes. Você está com algum problema, querida?

Era difícil mentir para Esme, ela agia como se fosse minha mãe. Mas eu tinha que manter sigilo.

- Estou Esme, mas não se preocupe, vai passar.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e pegou minhas mãos nas suas.

- Pense bem no que está fazendo Bella! Ás vezes não vale à pena... E essas pessoas são perigosas, elas não estão brincando...

Do que ela estava falando? Será que ela sabia alguma coisa?

Eu ainda estava muda quando ela continuou.

- Apenas me prometa que se as coisas piorarem, se acontecer algo... você vai me contar?

Eu ainda não conseguia falar...

Ela parecia sincera e triste com algo que eu não sabia.

Eu tirei minhas mãos das delas e recuperei a voz.

- Está tudo bem Esme, não se preocupe. – falei já me dirigindo para a porta.

- Tome cuidado Bella! – foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Quando cheguei no restaurante, ele estava vazio. Enquanto comia, repassava a conversa que tivera com Esme. Será que ela estava falando da sociedade? Ou ela estava se referindo a outra coisa?

Perdi a fome depois de algum tempo e fui procurar Edward, queria vê-lo antes de perder a tarde toda trancada na biblioteca.

Bati em sua porta e Alec atendeu.

- Olá Alec! O Edward está?

- Não, ele foi pro treino.

- Ah, é! Eu tinha esquecido que ele tinha treino hoje. Avise-o que eu vou passar a tarde hoje... ãhn, - busquei uma forma de disser aquilo sem me denunciar – você sabe onde organizando alguns livros e pede pra ele me encontrar lá, ok?

- Entendi. Eu aviso.

- Obrigada, tchau!

Havia me esquecido completamente que Edward treinaria a semana toda para o jogo que havia no sábado. Isso me desanimava, porque o deixava exausto e diminua ainda mais o tempo que tínhamos pra nos ver.

Voltei pra tumba e recomecei o serviço.

Depois de algumas horas, encontrei o arquivo dos membros da sociedade que Luke pedira pra eu organizar. Estava mesmo uma bagunça e comecei a separá-los por ano.

Parei em um arquivo. Era o arquivo de Charlie. Ele se formara em Direito e dizia que ele era da turma da sociedade de 1989, _Anno_ 157. Exatamente há vinte anos.

Continuei examinando os arquivos, dessa vez prestando mais atenção nos nomes. Consegui identificar também os pais de Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose e todos os outros que eu conhecia.

Quando cheguei no ano de 2005, _Anno_ 173, senti meu sangue gelar quando li o nome debaixo de uma foto com um rosto muito familiar... Era um rosto que há meses estava em meus pesadelos, um rosto que eu jamais confundiria, um rosto que eu odiava e desejava nunca ter conhecido: o rosto de James!


	14. Capítulo 12: Irmandade

**Oi gente!**

**SAM: Quantas perguntas! Rsrsrs Acho que algumas delas vão ser respondidas nesse capítulo, se não forem, pergunte novamente que eu respondo se puder.**

**X Sweet Cullenzinha: Se eles soubessem o que está esperando por eles, eles também não aceitariam...**

**Miss Masen: O Luke gay? ****Rsrsrsrs Eu nunca faria isso, seria um desperdício. Quem sabe rola um triângulo ou um quadrado...**

**Dada Cullen: Ainda bem que essa Bella é durona né? Está certa ela, tem que se dar o valor.**

**Eu poderia pôr a fotinho do ator que eu imagino como o Luke, mas como esse site detesta links eu só vou dizer o nome dele: Chace Crawford (é aquele que interpreta o Nate de GG). **

**Não é perfeito?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 12: Irmandade

"_Ondas gigantescas me rasgam no meio_

_Lágrimas de olhos caídos frios e tristes_

_Levante-me do chão agora,_

_eu preciso muito de você."_

Eu ouvi o baque que a pasta que eu estava segurando fez ao cair no chão, mas eu continuava sentada, incapaz de me mexer, de falar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa enquanto minha mente tentava assimilar o que eu tinha visto.

James fazia parte da Skull & Bones! Ele era um deles. Ele era um de _nós_...

Eu senti dor enquanto forçava a saliva a descer por minha garganta que ficara seca com o susto. Eu sentia os tremores pelo meu corpo, mas não era de frio, era de medo! Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, então Edward veio à minha mente, e eu resolvi ligar pra ele.

Forcei minha mão que estava parada e inútil ao lado do meu corpo a pegar o celular que estava no meu bolso.

Sorte que eu tinha o número de Edward na discagem rápida, do contrário, eu não sei se teria conseguido encontrá-lo na agenda, não do jeito que eu tremia.

Ele atendeu depois do quinto toque.

- Bella?

Eu suspirei de alívio ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Vem... rápido... pra... cá...

Minha voz saiu tremida e num sussurro.

- Onde você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele parecia ter percebido o pânico na minha voz.

- Na tumba... Traga todos... que você encontrar... é urgente...

- Bella, você está me assustando!

- Agora Edward!

Então eu desliguei o telefone.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até Edward entrar na biblioteca com todos os outros alarmados e logo atrás dele. Eu continuava na mesma posição de antes, sentada no chão, com os arquivos esparramados à minha volta, apenas olhei para ele.

Edward correu para o meu lado quando viu meu rosto.

- Bella o que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando? – Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou. Passei as mãos em meu rosto e percebi que estivera mesmo chorando.

Se antes eram apenas lágrimas silenciosas, agora o choro saia convulsivamente.

- Bella, me conte o que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas eu não precisei falar. O grito de Rosalie respondeu sua pergunta.

E agora não era apenas eu, mas todos os outros olhavam o que ela segurava, chocados e incrédulos.

Edward se levantou e pegou o que Rosalie segurava e arfou.

- Ele é um deles Edward! – Emmett disse enquanto abraçava e consolava Rose, agora não era eu a única que chorava.

- Isso explica tudo! – disse Ângela um pouco mais controlada.

Nós todos olhamos pra ela, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer.

- É óbvio que eles estão por trás do resultado do julgamento e da fuga dele! Esqueceram-se da influência deles?

Ela se abaixou e começou a procurar algo em meio aos arquivos. Ela separou duas fichas e entregou-as a Edward.

- Consegue reconhecê-los? – ela perguntou.

Agora Edward estava olhando as fichas boquiaberto. Eu me levantei e fui até eles pra ver quem era.

- É o advogado que defendeu o James e o juíz que julgou o caso! - ele respondeu.

- O QUÊ? – Jasper gritou e praticamente arrancou as fichas das mãos trêmulas de Edward.

- Eu imaginei! – respondeu Angela. – Não vou me surpreender se eles estiverem escondendo-o também.

O silêncio foi geral, apenas interrompido pelos soluços de Rose e Jess.

- Precisamos chamá-los! Eles vão ter que explicar o que significa isso. – disse Ben que parecia tão controlado quando Ang.

- Ele tem razão Edward, eles vão ter que se explicar! – concordou Alice. – Jazz ligue pra eles.

Jasper pegou o celular e ligou para Luke pedindo pra ele vir imediatamente.

- Ele pediu para esperá-lo na sala de reuniões. – informou Jasper enquanto pegava os arquivos pra levarmos junto.

A sala de reuniões era grande e composta por uma enorme mesa oval com lugar para umas 20 pessoas e com poltronas espalhadas ao seu redor.

Nós sentamos juntos em uma das extremidades da mesa e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, segurando firmemente minha mão.

Luke chegou cerca de cinco minutos depois, juntamente com os outros seniores e também os outros convocados, incluindo Tânia, Jane e Alec que nos olhavam preocupados.

- Então, qual o motivo da reunião? – perguntou Luke muito formal e tranquilamente.

Emmett lhe deu olhar como se estivesse prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

- Nós já sabemos de tudo Luke. – respondeu Jasper e atirou os arquivos na mesa, diante dele.

- Ah, e?

Ouvi um estralo e vi que os punhos de Emmett haviam se fechado fortemente. Jasper colocou a mão no seu ombro como se isso fosse impedi-lo se ele quisesse avançar em Luke.

- Por que escondeu isso de nós Luke? – perguntou Edward e percebi que ele tentava manter a voz controlada, quando na verdade deveria querer estar gritando – Nós éramos amigos e agora somos _irmãos_...

Edward não queria que aquilo fosse verdade, talvez achasse que aquilo pudesse ser um tipo de teste...

- Edward, já ouviu aquele ditado que diz _"Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte"_? Eu tinha meus interesses... – ele sorriu e aquela foi a deixa pra Emmett perder o controle. Ele bateu o punho na mesa que tremeu violentamente e se levantou.

- INTERESSES? QUE INTERESSES ERAM ESSES QUE ERAM MAIS IMPORTANTES DO QUE O FATO DE QUE O ESTUPRADOR DA MINHA NAMORADA FAZ PARTE DA SOCIEDADE A QUAL EU JUREI DEFENDER E RESPEITAR?

Emmett gritava a plenos pulmões e agora era segurado por Edward e Jasper. Seu rosto já estava tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir.

- Acalme-se Emmett se quiser ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer e, por favor, afaste-se da mesa, ela está na sociedade há anos e é de estimação.

Eu achei que Emmett não desistiria tão fácil, mas Edward e Jasper conseguiram convencê-lo a ouvir o que Luke tinha a dizer.

E eu me preparei para o pior...

Edward voltou para o meu lado e segurou minha mão novamente, eu vi Rose abraçar Emmett, provavelmente para tentar impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira e se machucar, porque eu tinha certeza que se alguém fizesse algo contra Luke os outros iriam protegê-lo.

- Acho que vocês já sabem da história de James, de como o pai dele batia na mãe dele e do suicídio dela? – Luke perguntou e olhou diretamente pra mim, mas foi Edward quem respondeu.

- Sim, nós sabemos disso, Luke.

- Acho que o que vocês não sabem é que a mãe dele trabalhou durante muitos anos como empregada na casa do meu pai e que ela deixou um bilhete pra ele antes de se matar. No bilhete – Luke continuou – ela pedia pra ele procurar meu pai e pedir ajuda. Foi o que ele fez, ele o procurou no endereço que ela lhe deixou e entregou o bilhete pra ele.

"Meu pai é um bom homem e sabia que o pai de James era um crápula. Em memória da mãe dele, não queria deixá-lo desamparado, então ele matriculou James numa boa escola pra que ele recebesse uma boa educação e tivesse um futuro. Nas férias James ficava com a minha família e como éramos quase da mesma idade, ele acabou sendo como um irmão mais velho pra mim."

"Ele era um dos melhores alunos e conseguiu facilmente sua admissão aqui na Universidade. Os seniores da sociedade sabiam que ele era protegido de meu pai e o convocaram para a sociedade, o que ele aceitou imediatamente."

"O parente de um de nossos irmãos teve um problema e acabou sendo preso. Esse irmão pediu nossa ajuda para libertá-lo, pois este lhe era muito querido. O problema é que ele foi julgado como muito perigoso e estava em uma prisão de segurança máxima."

"Como um de nossos irmãos era chefe da Segurança Nacional, pedimos a ele que usasse de sua influência e ajudasse esse irmão, mas ele se negou, quebrando o juramento sagrado que fez à nossa Ordem. Nós tivemos que achar outra solução e então resolvemos fazer isso de uma forma que punisse esse irmão que se recusou a cumprir seu juramento."

Eu estremeci. Não precisava ouvir o resto, sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Então decidimos seqüestrar Bella e forçar Charlie a cumprir seu juramento. Mas como ele não a via há muito tempo, achamos que talvez apenas isso não surtisse o efeito que desejávamos. Acabamos resolvendo seqüestrar também outros filhos de membros da Ordem, fazendo com que assim ele sofresse pressão de todos os lados.

"Quando decidimos que faríamos isso, James pediu para participar. Nós já sabíamos do ódio que ele tinha da ex-mulher de Charlie pelo que ela havia feito e ele queria aproveitar para se vingar também, já que a filha dela estava envolvida."

"Nós permitimos e ele nos convenceu a seqüestrarmos a escola toda, pois a pressão do povo também ajudaria e foi o que fizemos".

Ele finalizou com um sorriso, como quem havia acabado de contar uma historinha pra criança dormir.

Só então a ficha caiu e eu percebi que estava diante da pessoa que havia ajudado a planejar o seqüestro que acabara com dezenas de vidas, inclusive com a vida de dois amigos meus.

- Mas o plano de vocês falhou não é? – perguntou Emmett agora com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Sim – respondeu Luke, agora sério – Antes que conseguíssemos a liberdade de Laurent, vocês estragaram tudo. Conseguiram enganar James e salvar a escola e é por isso estão aqui.

Pára tudo! Eu ainda não tinha chegado nessa parte. Afinal qual era o verdadeiro motivo para estarmos ali?

Edward fez a pergunta por todos.

- Como assim Luke? Sabia que talvez fosse esse o motivo de termos sido convocados, mas agora eu não estou entendendo por que fez isso se estragamos o plano de vocês.

Luke sorriu mais uma vez.

- Vocês estão aqui para consertar o que vocês estragaram, quer dizer, ela vai consertar! – disse apontando pra mim.

- Eu? – perguntei achando que estava entendendo tudo errado.

- Sim, você Bella! Se seu pai tivesse cooperado no início, tudo poderia ter se resolvido facilmente, mas ele não quis passar por cima de sua ética nem para salvar a vida da própria filha. – respondeu Luke – Isso o torna tão frio quanto o resto de nós.

"Os outros membros da Ordem também não conseguiram demovê-lo de sua decisão, mas o povo e a mídia também fizeram pressão e quando parecia que eles finalmente estavam convencendo o seu pai, vocês estragaram tudo!"

Então ele queria, o quê afinal?

- O que exatamente você quer que a Bella faça, Luke? – Edward perguntou por mim.

Ele sorriu ao responder.

- Eu quero que Bella peça à Charlie para arrumar uma forma e não nos interessa qual, de libertar Laurent!

- Não creio que ele vá me ouvir! – falei começando novamente a chorar, conforme a verdade tomava conta de mim – Se nem pela minha vida ele fez isso, não faria se eu pedisse...

- Eu soube que ele se arrependeu depois que a conheceu Bella e agora que você sabe realmente o que aconteceu, pode pedir a ele que faça isso como uma forma de desculpar-se com você por tudo o que passou...

- Você não entende não é? – gritei, agora com as lágrimas já embaçando minha visão – Não importa o que eu faça ou o que ele faça, não vai mudar o que aconteceu! Não vai trazer Jacob, Mike ou todos que James matou de volta nem apagar o que ele fez com a Rose...

Eu abaixei a cabeça e me debrucei sobre a mesa, continuei chorando copiosamente.

- Não faça isso com ela Luke, ela não tem culpa se Charlie não quis cooperar com o plano de vocês. – pediu Edward enquanto me abraçava – Vocês podem arrumar outra forma de fazer isso, pois acredito que Bella já pagou pelo erro de Charlie...

- Todos nós pagamos! – acrescentou Emmett.

- Sinto muito Edward, mas isso ainda não terminou, só vai terminar quando libertarem Laurent. Bella precisa fazer isso! – Luke insistiu.

- E se ela não quiser fazer? – ouvi Alice perguntar.

- Bem, estamos nos esforçando muito pra segurar James e impedi-lo de terminar o que começou, ele quer muito matar Renée, já que agora não pode mais tocar em Bella, não se ela cooperar conosco.

- Então é isso? – perguntou Jasper e eu não estava olhando pra ele, mas pude ouvir a repulsa em sua voz – Ou Bella faz o que vocês querem ou vocês deixam James matá-la e depois ir atrás Renée?

Eu tremi quando ouvi Jasper dizer a ameaça que parecia cem vezes pior falada ao pé da letra.

- Não só atrás delas... – Luke corrigiu. Ao levantar a cabeça vi que ele olhava para Edward - nós somos todos irmãos e não nos voltamos uns contra os outros. – ele voltou a olhar para mim - Nós ajudamos quem nos ajuda e punimos quem não cumpre o juramento que fez à ão Bella, vai colaborar?

- Como vamos saber se não está blefando? – Ângela perguntou e eu tenho que admitir que fiquei orgulhosa da atitude dela. – Como vamos saber se vocês realmente vão cumprir o que estão prometendo se ela fizer a parte dela? Vocês realmente sabem onde James está?

Nós todos olhamos para Ângela estupefatos com o seu raciocínio. Graças a Deus que alguém mantinha a razão no meio daquele caos.

Luke riu.

- Muito bom, Ângela! Fico feliz que esteja raciocinando, será uma ótima jornalista! – Luke elogiou, mas Ângela continuou séria e encarando-o, exigindo a resposta. – Como eu disse, vocês agora estão na Ordem, estão sobre a proteção do juramento que todos nós fizemos. Só teremos motivos para prejudicá-los se não nos ajudarem. Quanto ao James, acho que posso esclarecer sua dúvida.

Então ele pegou o telefone do bolso e discou um número.

Edward e eu nos olhamos em silêncio e provavelmente nos fazíamos a mesma pergunta.

- James? – Luke perguntou amistosamente – Acho que tem alguém aqui querendo bater um papinho com você, vou passar a ligação.

Ele estendeu o telefone para Ângela que o olhou como se fosse uma cobra prestes a mordê-la e parecia que ela não tinha muita vontade atendê-lo. Vi Edward pegá-lo.

- Ponha no viva-voz! – pediu Emmett.

Edward fez o que Emmett pedira e pôs o telefone sobre a mesa.

- James? – Edward perguntou e todos ouviram a risada de James do outro lado da linha.


	15. Capítulo 13: Reféns

**Mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 13: Reféns

"_O afeto pessoal é um luxo que você só pode ter depois que todos_

_os seus inimigos são eliminados. Até então, todos os que você ama são reféns,_

_solapando sua coragem e corrompendo sua capacidade de julgamento."_

Orson Scott Card

- Edward, há quanto tempo? – Definitivamente era a voz dele – Vejo que conheceu meus irmãozinhos.

Edward estava em silêncio, nem ele nem ninguém mais falava.

- Eles querem saber o quanto você está disposto a cumprir suas ameaças James. – Luke falou.

- Ah, eu estou ansioso pra terminar a minha conversa com a Srta. Swan. - Começou James, despertando em mim novamente meus pesadelos. - É claro que a mãe dela viria depois dela, assim que eu terminasse com a filha na frente dela, fazendo-a sofrer bastante e implorar para morrer também. Depois que eu terminasse com as duas eu cuidaria do namoradinho que me impediu de concluir meus planos, esse eu vou torturar até implorar que eu o mate. Por último, eu faria uma visitinha à vadia da loira que me impediu de acabar com o Cullen e daria a ela todo o prazer que o grandão aí não é capaz de dar...

Eu ainda estava paralisada com as ameaças de James quando houve um estrondo e a ligação ficou muda. Emmett havia atirado o telefone no chão com tanta força que o fizera em cacos.

- Desgraçado! Eu vou caçar esse infeliz até o fim do mundo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida! – Emmett disse olhando com fúria para os cacos de telefone.

- Não tente Emmett, você morreria antes de tocá-lo. Acho que foi o bastante. – disse Luke, voltando a olhar para mim. – Então Bella, vai falar com Charlie?

- Vou! – respondi decidida, pois eu não queria que mais ninguém morresse por causa dos erros de Charlie, que acabara caindo no meu conceito.

- Bella você não... – Edward começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Eu vou fazer isso Edward! Essa história já foi longe demais. Eu quero acabar logo com isso antes que mais alguém saia ferido.

- Muito bem, Bella! – Luke me elogiou sorrindo - Acho que você pode ir ver Charlie nesse fim de semana e terminar logo com isso. Diga a ele que tem exatamente uma semana pra fazer isso.

- Eu vou. – prometi.

- Então acho que a reunião acabou. – disse e se levantou.

Ele e os outros seniores saíram ficando apenas a nossa turma de convocados. Tânia e os outros dois caras também saíram, mas Jane e Alec ficaram conosco. Alec estava abraçando Jess e Jane nos observava assustada.

- Eu me sinto num filme de terror! – falou, quando percebeu que eu a olhava. – Se eu soubesse que entrar pra essa sociedade significaria isso...

- Ninguém sabia Jane, nós todos somos vítimas. – Falou Alec.

- Charlie sabia! – discordei – E mesmo assim, não nos avisou...

- Bella, eu sinto muito! – Edward disse enquanto me abraçava. – E a culpa é minha, eu insisti tanto que você aceitasse entrar pra essa sociedade, devia tê-la ouvido e te deixado ir quando você queria.

- Não se culpe Edward! Mesmo se não entrássemos, eles arrumariam outro jeito de nos pegar. – Alice falou e deu um suspiro alto.

- Vamos sair daqui! – pediu Edward e todos nós levantamos.

Eu não havia percebido que era tão tarde até sairmos para a noite.

Música: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t h v B B J q b Z 5 U (Down – Blink 182)

Andávamos em silêncio, Edward sempre me abraçando. Passamos pelos alunos do campus, alguns provavelmente indo jantar, outros para a biblioteca ou apenas passeando e aproveitando a noite estrelada e quente demais para o outono. Todos alheios ao nosso grupo, ao desespero e à dor que eu sentia crescendo novamente dentro de mim.

Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo irônico o fato de que uma vez fomos reféns presos dentro de um prédio de tijolos, o que era apenas uma barreira física para a nossa liberdade. Uma barreira que podíamos ver, tocar e sonhar com vários modos de atravessá-la para chegarmos ao outro lado.

Agora, não eram tijolos o que nos tirava a liberdade, não era nada concreto que pudéssemos ver, tocar ou pular. Era algo invisível e por isso intransponível e talvez inatingível, pois quem nos prendia não era um grupo com pouco mais de uma dúzia de terroristas; eram pessoas sem rostos. Era uma prisão sem medidas, sem forma definida, pois não sabíamos até onde ela se estendia, mas sabíamos que se espalhava por todo o país, por todos os lugares.

Nós sabíamos que eles estavam em toda a parte e isso era o que nos impedia de correr e pedir ajuda para a polícia, pois eles _eram_ a polícia. Esse fato tornava a nossa liberdade impossível!

Paramos indecisos na entrada do nosso alojamento. Eu apertei Edward ao meu lado, não queria me separar dele, não agora que eu precisava dele para me manter inteira.

_Down (tradução)_

_As gotas de chuva caem em todas as direções  
Esse silêncio incômodo me deixa louco  
O calor de dentro queima luz sob ela  
Eu vou tentar te beijar, se você deixar  
(isso não pode ser o fim)_

_Gigantescas ondas quebram bem em cima de mim  
Lágrimas de olhos cansados, frios e tristes  
Me levante do chão agora, eu preciso tanto de você_

_Tão triste,triste,triste,triste  
Isso me deixa tão...  
triste triste triste triste  
Isso me deixa tão..._

_Suas promessas de silêncio caem em todas as direções  
O olhar dela me deixa louco  
Eu sinto a escuridão quebrando sobre ela  
Eu vou roubar -la,se você permitir  
(Você fez isso)_

_Gigantescas ondas quebram bem em cima de mim  
Lágrimas de olhos cansados, frios e tristes  
Me anime agora, Eu preciso tanto de você_

_Tão triste triste triste  
Isso me deixa tão...  
triste,triste,triste  
Isso me deixa tão..._

- Edward, fica comigo! – pedi.

- É claro. – ele respondeu e se virou para Jane – Jane você se importa...

- Não, claro que não. – Jane respondeu imediatamente.

- Obrigada. – agradeci enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Não dissemos nada. Chegamos no quarto, ele me puxou para a cama e me aninhou em seus braços e eu recomecei a chorar novamente enquanto ele me consolava. Adormeci depois de algum tempo, exausta demais pra dizer ou fazer algo e um pouco reconfortada porque Edward estava mais uma vez comigo, mais uma vez me segurando para que eu não caísse no buraco negro que se abriu diante de mim.

Acordei com as batidas na porta. Batidas não, pancadas!

Edward levantou-se rápido e abriu a porta. Imediatamente uma multidão invadiu o quarto.

- Precisamos conversar Edward. – Emmett falou enquanto marchava para dentro do quarto rebocando Rosalie. Depois entraram Alice, Jasper, Ang, Ben, Eric, Jess e para meu espanto, Alec e Jane.

Eu sentei na cama para dar espaço para sentarem-se e vi que era só sete da manhã. E pelas olheiras da maioria, quase ninguém havia dormido.

Edward olhou para o grupo atônito.

- Precisamos de um plano! – Respondeu Alice que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Com certeza que precisamos, alguém tem algum? – perguntou Edward enquanto olhava todos os rostos, um a um.

Mas ninguém disse nada.

- Ótimo! – gemi.

- Não se preocupe Bella, a gente vai sair dessa! – Ângela disse – Vamos dar um jeito.

- Só tem um jeito Ang! – falei – Eu vou falar com Charlie e terminar logo com isso, então estaremos livres... ou quase...

- Ótimo, vamos ter mais um bandido solto! – reclamou Jasper.

- Eu acho que Bella está certa. – Edward disse – Não podemos fazer nada quanto ao Laurent, não podemos nem ir até a polícia.

- Então vamos fazer o que eles querem – Rose disse, sua voz rouca denunciava que estivera chorando – Vamos falar com Charlie e permitir que esse Laurent seja solto e que eles acreditem que estamos conformados. Enquanto isso vamos pensar em um jeito de sair dessa sociedade sem que ninguém seja prejudicado...

- E quanto eles menos esperarem, vamos pegá-los! – Emmett terminou e deu um olhar cúmplice à Rosalie.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Ben com preocupação – Eles são muito espertos e nunca foram pegos pelos vários crimes que eles cometeram nem pelas guerras que eles provocaram...

- Eles devem ter um ponto fraco, Ben! – Jasper argumentou – Todo mundo tem e se eles tiverem, nós vamos descobrir e usá-lo a nosso favor.

- Vocês podem contar comigo! – Alec disse – Não quero mais ficar nessa sociedade de criminosos, não vou compactuar com isso, nem permitir que a Jane faça parte disso.

- Obrigada Alec, - Edward agradeceu - a ajuda de vocês será bem-vinda, mas só se precisarmos, pois não sabemos o que teremos que fazer e não queremos que corram riscos por nossa causa.

Alec olhou para Jess que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e disse determinado.

- Não importa! O que tiver que fazer eu vou fazer, eu assumo todos os riscos, quero ajudá-los.

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada, todos entenderam que ele estava envolvido demais com Jess para ficar de fora só assistindo aos nossos esforços de salvar a nós mesmos.

- Tudo bem! Assim que resolvermos o que vamos fazer, veremos.

- Então eu vou ligar para Charlie hoje e avisá-lo que iremos visitá-lo no fim de semana. – falei olhando para Edward.

- Infelizmente não vou poder ir junto, Bella! Teremos jogo no sábado.

Meu rosto desmoronou.

- Eu vou com você, Bella! – Avisou Alice e imediatamente todas as meninas se ofereceram pra me acompanhar também.

- Obrigada gente! – agradeci.

- Precisamos nos vestir, temos aula daqui a uma hora! – avisou Ang enquanto se levantava.

- Eu acho que não vou hoje! – falei olhando para a cama que nunca pareceu tão convidativa.

- Bella, - Jane disse pegando minhas mãos – não se entregue ao desespero, isso só vai piorar as coisas, você tem que mostrar a eles o quanto é durona...

- Jane tem razão, Bella! – Edward concordou – Precisamos mostrar que está tudo bem e que estamos confiantes, não podemos demonstrar fraqueza, não vamos dar este gosto a eles.

Eu suspirei alto, mas eles tinham razão. Não era hora de mostrar fraqueza, me trancar num quarto não iria mudar nada nem mandar aquilo embora.

- Ok. – respondi.

- Te espero no café. - Edward disse me dando um beijo e depois saiu com os outros.

Tomei um banho e desci com Jane para o refeitório. Não tinha fome, mas Edward me fez engolir uma tigela de cereais.

A aula passou devagar, eu tentava prestar atenção, mas minha mente estava em Charlie e no que eu teria que fazer.

Eu liguei para ele depois da aula, avisando que precisava ter uma conversa importante com ele e que as meninas iriam comigo. Ele ficou preocupado, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta.


	16. Capítulo 14: Arrependimento

CAPÍTULO 14: Arrependimento

"_Olhe em meus olhos,_

_Eu estou gritando por dentro _

_que eu estou arrependido.  
E você me perdoa novamente  
Você é o meu único e verdadeiro amigo  
E eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar."_

O resto da semana também se arrastou e eu só via Edward à noite, antes de dormir, pois ele passara a semana toda treinando para o jogo de sábado.

Ele estava inconformado por não poder me acompanhar na conversa com Charlie, mas ele não podia perder o treino do jogo. Era melhor manter as aparências e não fazer muito alarde.

Na tarde de sábado, nós saímos no carro da Alice, um Porsche 911 turbo que ela ganhara quando entrara na faculdade, mas que ela ainda não havia usado. Como agora não precisávamos mais de muita segurança, ela insistira para irmos no carro dela, sendo acompanhadas somente por um carro à paisana pra não chamar atenção para nós, se bem que a cor do carro dela – amarelo – já era suficiente para chamar a atenção.

A casa de Charlie não era muito longe, levava mais ou menos umas duas horas de viagem.

Quando chegamos, eu desci, mas Alice, Rose, Jess, Ângela e Jane ficaram no carro.

E havia convencido elas de que eu deveria falar sozinha com Charlie e que somente se eu não conseguisse convencê-lo a fazer aquilo, elas iriam interferir.

- Boa sorte, Bella! – elas me desejaram. Eu iria precisar mesmo.

Embora eu tivesse conhecido Charlie há pouco tempo, eu não podia negar que já sentia como se ele sempre tivesse sido meu pai. Na semana que eu e Renée passamos com ele, ele havia sido muito atencioso e realmente parecia arrependido de não ter sido um pai presente pra mim. Mas depois que Luke contara o que ele fizera, eu realmente me magoara muito e não sabia do que sentia mais raiva: se era dele ter deixado o seqüestro acontecer; se era dele ter ignorado o fato de James estar envolvido, sendo que ele sabia da ligação de James com o passado de Renée ou se era porque ele sabia de tudo isso e no que eu estava me metendo e simplesmente não me avisara, não impedira que eu fosse para Yale!

Eu queria ouvir tudo dele, queria ouvir as respostas pra tudo isso. Será que ele pensou que os cavaleiros da sociedade não viriam atrás de mim? Ele foi tão ingênuo assim?

As perguntas vinham na minha cabeça todo o tempo.

- Bella! – Charlie gritou assim que eu entrei na casa.

- Oi Charlie.

Ele me abraçou, me deixando mais constrangida ainda ao me lembrar do que eu tinha ido fazer ali.

- Veio sozinha?

- Não, as meninas estão no carro, me esperando.

- Então mande elas entrarem!

- Não Charlie, eu não vou demorar. Só vim porque preciso ter aquela conversa com você.

- Fale Bells! Você me pareceu um pouco nervosa aquele dia no telefone e parece que não dormiu bem.

- Tem razão Charlie! – eu ainda não o chamava de pai – Eu não tenho dormido quase nada essa semana.

- Está com algum problema? Algo que eu possa ajudar? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. Será que podemos conversar no seu escritório?

- Está bem, vamos.

Depois que entramos eu me sentei na cadeira de frente a ele e respirei fundo antes de começar a contar o meu drama.

- Eu entrei para a Skull & Bones!

Música: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j 9 f d T 1 7 U m U 8 (Sometimes you can't make it on you own – U2)

O rosto de Charlie ficou branco e depois passou para rosa, atingindo por fim uma tonalidade escura de vermelho. Então ele explodiu.

- Não! Não pode ser verdade! Eles não convocam mulheres!

Ele ficou me encarando incrédulo, como se esperasse que eu de repente dissesse que era uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril.

- Mas é Charlie! Eu entrei e as meninas e Edward, todos nós! Eu já sei de tudo Charlie, tudo o que você se negou a fazer para eles, tudo sobre o seqüestro e sobre James! Luke nos contou tudo. – Cuspi as palavras todas de vez.

- Ele não devia ter feito isso, era segredo da Ordem... – resmungou Charlie.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse, Charlie? Nós agora também somos da Ordem! Por que não me avisou Charlie? Você sabia que eu iria para Yale e não me falou nada sobre eles!

- Eu não sabia que eles queriam vocês Bella, eu não imaginei que eles iriam meter vocês nisso. Vocês são apenas crianças...

- Crianças?! Nós não somos crianças Charlie! Esqueceu de tudo o que nós passamos, tudo o que enfrentamos e fizemos para salvar as nossas vidas e as dos outros? As vidas que você ignorou e que deixou à própria sorte? A vida da sua própria filha? Como pôde Charlie? Como pôde permitir que eles fizessem isso?

Eu já estava de pé e berrando tudo aquilo pra ele. Ele me olhava apavorado, mas eu ainda não via culpa em seus olhos.

- Eu não podia, Bella! Eu seria preso, eu tive medo, muito medo...

- Medo? Medo de quê, Charlie? Medo de perder a sua ética? Medo de perder seu emprego? Mas medo de me perder, você não teve? Não teve medo de arriscar a vida de centenas de crianças inocentes como você nos chama?

- Eu preferia morrer Bella, eu queria morrer, queria que eles me matassem! Preferia morrer do que soltar aquele criminoso, imaginei que eles iriam me matar, como eles faziam com aqueles que não cumpriam os juramentos da Irmandade. Mas aquele James, ele envenenou a cabeça deles e os convenceu a fazerem o seqüestro para se vingarem de mim e me fazerem sofrer e temer pela sua vida...

- E mesmo assim, você não fez o que eles pediram Charlie! O seqüestro era a desculpa perfeita pra você soltar o Laurent, por que não aproveitou a chance que eles lhe deram?

- Era muita pressão Bella, as coisas não são simples assim. Havia mais gente envolvida, gente que não se importava com vocês. Se nós cedêssemos à chantagem do James, todos os terroristas iriam começar a seqüestrar as escolas pra conseguirem o que eles querem. Foi muito difícil pra mim, Bella, saber que você estava correndo riscos e não poder fazer nada. Eu queria morrer todos aqueles dias do seqüestro e eu não podia. Se eu me matasse eles disseram que matariam você, mesmo se conseguissem soltar o Laurent. Eu não podia nem acabar com a minha própria vida...

Charlie desabou na sua cadeira e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Ele estava chorando.

- Me perdoe Bella, eu nunca fui e nunca serei um bom pai para você. Eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar e eu não mereço seu perdão.

_Sometimes you can't make it on you own__ (tradução)_

_Teimoso, você acha que entende das coisas  
Você diz pra mim e pra qualquer um  
Que você é duro o suficiente_

_Você não tem que resistir  
Você não tem que estar sempre certo  
Deixe que eu levo alguns golpes  
Por você essa noite_

_Nós brigamos o tempo todo  
Eu e você... está tudo bem  
Nós somos a mesma alma  
Não preciso... Não preciso ouvi você dizer  
Que se não fossemos tão parecidos  
Você gostaria de mim um pouco mais_

_Ouça o que eu tenho pra te dizer agora  
Eu Preciso que você saiba  
Você não precisa agüentar isso tudo sozinho_

_E é você quando eu olho no espelho  
E é você quando não atendo o telefone  
Às vezes você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho_

_Onde estamos agora?  
Eu tenho que te deixar saber  
Uma casa não é necessariamente um lar  
Não me deixe aqui sozinho_

_E é você quando me olho no espelho  
E é você que faz isso ser difícil de passar  
Às vezes você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho  
O melhor que você pode fazer é fingir  
Às vezes você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho_

Apesar de estar com raiva de Charlie, me partiu o coração vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito, mas era difícil perdoá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele queria morrer e não fez isso por minha causa. Era difícil perdoá-lo, sabendo que todas aquelas mortes poderiam ter sido evitadas se ele tivesse sacrificado a sua carreira e Jacob e Mike ainda estariam vivos. Eu respirei fundo e tomei coragem para fazer o pedido que precisava.

- Eu não sei se um dia eu vou conseguir perdoá-lo Charlie. Eles não nos convocaram para a Ordem somente por causa do seqüestro, eles têm um plano.

Quando eu disse isso Charlie levantou a cabeça e me olhou confuso.

- O que está dizendo Bella?

- Eu estou dizendo que eles ainda não desistiram de libertar Laurent e pediram pra mim convencê-lo a fazer isso.

- Foi pra isso que você veio aqui?

- Foi pra isso e pra ouvir a verdade de você, já que eu não confio no Luke. Eles nos ameaçaram Charlie, eles sabem onde James está e disseram que vão mandá-lo atrás da mamãe e de mim se você não fizer isso.

- Aqueles desgraçados! Como podem ameaçá-la? Você não tem nada a ver comigo, isso é entre eles e eu.

- Não interessa Charlie, você precisa fazer isso ou eles vão cumprir as ameaças que fizeram e se você realmente se importa comigo, você vai fazer isso!

Eu sabia que estava jogando baixo, mas eu estava com muito medo de James e era tudo ou nada!

- É claro que eu me importo com você Bella!

- Então faça isso Charlie, termine logo com esse sofrimento todo.

- Eu vou fazer Bella, eu prometo! Não importa as conseqüências, eu devo isso a você.

- Eles lhe deram o prazo de uma semana Charlie.

- Eu vou cuidar disso, não vou permitir que eles toquem em você, Bella.

- Acho que era isso. Eu já vou.

Eu me levantei e abri a porta para sair.

- Se algum dia puder me perdoar Bella, eu vou estar esperando. Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, mas eu acho que já paguei por tudo e mereço uma segunda chance.

Eu me virei pra responder antes de sair.

- Você já teve sua segunda chance, Charlie, e eu não sei se poderei perdoá-lo de novo. Adeus.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e saí para a rua, mas senti que estava deixando uma parte de mim para trás.


	17. Capítulo 15: Injustiça

CAPÍTULO 15: Injustiça

_"Se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido _

_Nenhuma luz para iluminar o caminho _

_Lembre-se de toda aquela solidão _

_É onde eu estarei."_

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou ao ver minhas lágrimas quando entrei no carro.

- Sim, vamos embora.

Eu achei que elas iriam insistir pra eu contar tudo, mas algo fez com que elas se calassem e não perguntassem nada durante as duas horas de viagem.

Eu tampouco tinha coragem de repetir tudo o que eu dissera a Charlie e o que ele me dissera. Parecia que elas adivinharam o quanto aquilo havia sido difícil pra mim.

Nós paramos diante do prédio e descemos.

- Vai ao jogo? – Rose perguntou.

Eu havia esquecido completamente do jogo que seria em menos de duas horas.

- Eu não sei.

- Vamos Bella, - insistiu Jess - vai ser bom pra você se distrair um pouco, se ficar em casa, vai ficar pensando besteiras...

- Jess tem razão, Bella – Ângela concordou – nós nos encontramos em uma hora aqui embaixo pra irmos juntos.

- Ok. – respondi.

Enquanto Alice ia guardar o carro, nós subimos para os quartos. Eu e Jane fomos tomar banho e nos preparar para o jogo.

- Bella, o que você acha do Eric? – Jane me pegou de surpresa com a pergunta, enquanto eu secava o cabelo e ela passava a chapinha.

- Você está interessada nele? – perguntei.

- É. Eu acho ele tão fofo, mas eu não sei o que ele acha de mim. Ele parece ser muito tímido pra demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse, então não sei se ele está interessado em outra pessoa. No início até achei que ele gostasse da Jess, mas agora ela está com o meu irmão.

O relacionamento de Jess com Alec tinha sido uma surpresa e ao mesmo tempo um alívio para todos nós. Surpresa por que parecia impossível Jess se interessar por algum garoto depois do que acontecera com Mike e alívio por saber que ela finalmente havia decidido seguir em frente.

Depois disso Jane e Eric haviam ficado desconfortáveis ao andar com a gente, pois éramos cinco casais apaixonados e eles acabavam constrangidos quando a conversa ia para o lado romântico.

- Eu acho que você devia falar com ele sobre isso Jane. Ele realmente estava interessado na Jess no início, mas ele era amigo demais do Mike e acho que ele sentia como se tivesse traindo a amizade deles se ele ficasse com a Jess. E ela também o via praticamente como um amigo, quase um irmão. Acho que nunca poderia ter dado certo entre eles.

- Eu já tinha pensado em falar com ele sobre isso, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos, eu não sei se tem clima pra esse tipo de coisa...

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Jane, você se esqueceu de como Edward e eu começamos a namorar? Acredite em mim, eu tenho certeza de que esse clima tenso não vai atrapalhar em nada, ainda mais agora que Alec está cuidando da Jess, nada mais justo que você e Eric cuidem um do outro.

Jess estava feliz ao lado de Alec, mas depois que soubemos do verdadeiro motivo de termos entrado para a Skull & Bones, Jess voltou a ficar depressiva e eu podia adivinhar o motivo. Alem do óbvio que eram as lembranças da morte de Mike e dos dias do seqüestro, havia um novo tormento para ela: Alec. Eu podia ver em seus olhos, apesar de ela querer disfarçar, que ela temia perdê-lo como havia perdido Mike e aquilo estava matando-a por dentro. Ela estava com muito medo da história de repetir, Alec nos contara que ela tentara convencê-lo a desistir de nos ajudar, mas ele insistira que nada aconteceria com ele.

_- Jess tem razão Alec, ela não vai suportar outra perda se acontecer o mesmo com você. Ela levou muito tempo pra se recuperar da morte de Mike, se ela sofrer outro golpe desses, ela não vai suportar..._ – Falei depois de ouvir o que ele dissera.

Ele concordara com o que eu dissera, mas continuava com a determinação de participar do plano, dizendo que agora a situação era outra.

- Tem razão Bella, - respondeu Jane, me arrancando das minhas lembranças - eu vou falar com ele hoje, na festa depois do jogo.

Eu gemi ao lembrar que tinha a tal festa. Eu poderia dizer que não ia, mas provavelmente os outros me arrastariam e eu iria de qualquer maneira.

Nos encontramos para irmos juntos, menos Edward, Emmett e Jasper que já estavam lá, se preparando para jogar. Pegamos um bom lugar na arquibancada.

O jogo foi bom e ganhamos com uma vantagem grande sobre o time adversário. Edward fez a maioria dos pontos e a torcida enlouquecia toda vez que ele marcava.

Quando o jogo acabou, nós fomos esperá-los na saída do vestiário.

- Detonaram, hein! – Alec falou quando os meninos começaram a sair do vestiário.

Edward veio diretamente até mim e me abraçou.

- Como foi lá?

- Deu tudo certo! Ele vai nos ajudar.

Edward suspirou aliviado.

- Ótimo. Foi muito ruim?

- Não sabe o quanto.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella.

- Tudo bem, Edward, era o que eu tinha que fazer.

- Vamos gente, estão nos esperando pra comemorar a nossa vitória. – Jasper gritou pra nós e nós saímos arás deles.

A festa era no mesmo clube onde tinha sido a do início do semestre e como aquela esta também estava lotada com o pessoal todo da Universidade dentro.

Quando entramos, o pessoal começou a gritar e as pessoas chegavam até nós para cumprimentar os meninos.

Depois que conseguimos atravessar a multidão que parabenizava o time, sentamos em uma das mesas e fomos pedir as bebidas.

Ficamos algum tempo sentados e depois que os outros jogadores do time começaram a questionar por que não estávamos dançando, tivemos que levantar e ficar um pouco na pista com o pessoal. Eu tentava entrar no clima da animação, mas mesmo com todo aquele ar de felicidade à nossa volta era difícil. Toda aquela empolgação ao invés de ajudar, parecia que era pior, era sufocante.

Justo quando tudo estava dando certo na minha vida, o meu mundo desmoronou novamente.

Porque eu não podia simplesmente ser como aquelas pessoas à nossa volta, com suas vidas perfeitas, seus pais amorosos e seus namorados apaixonados, todos felizes e sem estar correndo o risco de perder tudo a qualquer instante?

Por que eu tinha que estar com a espada sobre a minha cabeça e sobre a daqueles que eu amo?

Cheguei ao meu limite e decidi ir ao banheiro, só parei no caminho para avisar Alice onde estava indo e saí.

Por sorte o banheiro parecia estar vazio.

Fui até o espelho e olhei meu rosto. Definitivamente não combinava com a festa.

Abri a torneira e fechei os olhos enquanto a água fria corria entre meus pulsos e as lágrimas começavam a cair ardentes na minha pele.

Por que a vida era tão injusta?

- Algum problema queridinha?

Ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida e detestável abri os olhos. Por que ela não me deixava em paz? Como ela ousava rir da minha desgraça?

- Não enche Tânia! Você sabe muito bem qual é o meu problema.

- Você é fraca, Bella! Devia ter matado o James quando teve chance. – Disse tranquilamente enquanto retocava o batom.

- Eu não sou uma assassina Tânia!

Ela se virou pra mim e grudou os olhos azuis como gelo no meus.

- Deixe de ser boba, Bella! Você sabe que se tivesse matado ele, metade dos seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Você precisa ser mais forte e mais fria nas suas ações. Chega de bancar a coitadinha Bella! Não sei se você percebeu, mas isso nunca te ajudou em nada.

E depois disso, saiu e me deixou plantada lá e de boca aberta.

Quem Tânia pensa que era pra me chamar de fraca?

A raiva que eu senti foi como estimulante e me fez ter forças para voltar para a festa.

Depois de lavar o rosto, saí do banheiro e como se não faltasse nada pra piorar a noite, acabei esbarrando na pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento. Tentei fingir que não o tinha visto, mas ele ficou na minha frente, bloqueando minha passagem.

- Estava te procurando! – Luke disse.

- Pra quê? – perguntei impaciente e incomodada com a proximidade dele, ele estava quase encima de mim para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo no meio da música alta.

- Queria saber se deu tudo certo.

Ele não podia esperar até a reunião da sociedade no dia seguinte?

- Sim, não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, avisou ele do prazo?

- Sim, eu já disse que está tudo certo! – respondi enquanto olhava para os lados à procura de alguém pra me livrar do interrogatório.

- Que bom Bella, seria uma pena se James a matasse.

_O quê?_

Eu olhei incrédula pra ele que sorria da minha reação. Como ele ousava dizer aquilo na frente de um monte de testemunhas, embora ninguém parecesse prestar atenção em nós ele estava quebrando as regras.

- Ah é? – perguntei sarcasticamente – Não sabia que dava valor a minha vida, nem à vida de ninguém, aliás, é difícil acreditar que você se importa com algo além de si mesmo e da sociedade.

Ele ficou sério e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas alguém gritou meu nome e ele se virou também pra ver quem era.

Edward tentava passar pelas pessoas pra chegar até onde nós estávamos junto à parede dos banheiros.

- Algum problema? – a pergunta parecia que era pra mim, mas Edward olhava para Luke.

Luke voltou a relaxar o rosto e respondeu descontraído.

- Apenas verificando se Bella tinha ido bem.

- Você estava demorando! – disse Edward e me puxou, fazendo com que eu me afastasse do Luke.

- Fila grande. – respondi.

- Parabéns Edward, foi um ótimo jogo! – Luke elogiou.

- Obrigado. Se não se importa, vamos voltar agora.

- Claro. Aproveitem a festa enquanto estão... na Universidade. Depois vão sentir falta dessa época.

Edward e eu voltamos para onde os outros estavam e ele não disse nada, mas como eu, ele também parecia ter percebido que Luke queria dizer uma coisa e disse outra.

Mas o que ele queria dizer?

- Achou a fujona? - Emmett perguntou.

- Tinha muita gente no banheiro. – Expliquei.

- Luke não parecia estar esperando o banheiro. – disse Edward.

- Ele só queria saber como eu tinha ido com o Charlie.

- Bella estava com o Luke? – Alice perguntou e me deu um olhar desconfiado.

- Estava e ele parecia prestes a atacá-la. Nunca gostei do modo como ele a olha. – Edward disse.

- Eu já tinha comentado isso com a Bella, mas ela disse que eu estava vendo coisas.

- Não tem nada a ver. – teimei.

- De qualquer forma é melhor ele ficar longe de você Bella, eu não vou me importar com quem ele é ou quem ele conhece se ele fizer alguma coisa com você.

- Ele não vai fazer nada Edward, fica frio, ele sabe que eu amo você! – disse lhe dando um beijo.

Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco e depois sorriu.

- Não mais do que eu.

- Parece que o novo casalzinho se entendeu. – disse Ângela enquanto se sentava com Ben.

Eu ia perguntar de quem eles estavam falando quando percebi que não estavam todos à mesa. Onde estavam Jane e Eric?

- Onde eles estão? – perguntei.

- Vimos os dois saindo de mãos dadas do clube. – Ben respondeu.

Eu olhei para Alec esperando que ele fosse dar uma de irmão ciumento, mas ele não parecia fazer esse tipo.

- Acho que eles não são os únicos que resolveram fazer demonstrações públicas de afeto hoje. - Rose disse enquanto lançava um olhar de nojo para o bar.

Nós seguimos o olhar dela e vimos Tânia praticamente se atirando pra cima de Luke que parecia estar gostando da atenção.

- Eles se merecem. – disse Jess.

- Não gosto deles juntos. – falou Alice, desviando o olhar.

- Ninguém merece aquele cara, ele pode ser bonito, mas é frio, manipulador e perigoso. – Rose falou, discordando do comentário de Jess.

- Eu também não gostei – falou Edward – Apesar de não gostar muito da Tânia, ela merece coisa melhor.

Eu olhei novamente para o bar, Tânia estava sentada no colo de Luke, os dois aos beijos. Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas pareceu por um momento que ele estava com os olhos abertos e olhou em minha direção. Impressão ou não eu desviei o olhar.

- Que coisa doentia! – concordou Ângela. – Não sei o que ela viu nele...

- Vamos embora? – convidei, a festa parecia estar se esvaziando.

Nós saímos do clube e eu estremeci ao sentir que a temperatura havia caído. Edward percebeu e me apertou mais junto a ele.

- Quer falar sobre a sua conversa com Charlie?

Eu contei a Edward todos os motivos que Charlie alegou para não ter nos avisado sobre a sociedade e não ter impedido o seqüestro.

- Essa gente é mesmo terrível. – Edward comentou depois que eu terminei de contar tudo. – Vai perdoar Charlie.

- Talvez. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar sobre isso e pra ver como as coisas vão ser de agora em diante.

- Eu estava conversado com os meninos sobre isso e eles surgiram uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntei curiosa e ao mesmo tempo esperançosa que houvesse uma saída.

- Nós poderíamos pegar algum dinheiro e fugir!

Eu parei de andar e o encarei.

- Fugir? Mas se fizermos isso, vamos ter que nos afastar pra sempre da nossa família e as nossas vidas vai ser fugir e fugir, nunca teremos paz. Eles vão nos caçar até o fim do mundo, Edward!

- Eu sei e foi isso que eu disse ao Emmett. Eu jamais te pediria para largar a sua família e vir comigo, Bella, mas não podemos negar que ela estaria mais segura se nós estivéssemos longe daqui. A única coisa que me prende aqui é você.

Edward tinha razão, mas eu não sei se teria coragem de largar tudo, mesmo se fosse pra proteger aqueles que eu amo.

- Não se preocupe, – Edward disse quando viu a aflição que aquela idéia me provocava. – vamos arrumar outro jeito.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Por favor, comentem!!!**

**Estou quase desistindo de postar aqui!**


	18. Capítulo 16: Ajuda

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo, embora eu tenha perdido o concurso (e perdi feio) da comu no orkut, eu me inscrevi em outro. Esse tipo de coisa é importante pra divulgar a fic e eu amo muito a minha fic! **

**Se TODOS vocês votassem, com certeza os 300 votos me dariam a vitória. Então se vocês acham que a minha fic é boa mesmo e querem que ela seja divulgada para que outras pessoas também leiam: VOTEM NA FIC!!! **

**Eu inscrevi ela só em duas categorias: Melhor fic drama e melhor trilha sonora. E se não for pedir muito, votem em minha outra fic "Órfãos" como melhor fic Universo Alternativo.**

**Não fiquem pensando "Ah todo mundo vai votar e o meu voto não vai fazer diferença", pq todo mundo vai pensar isso e ninguém vai votar!**

**Eu confio e conto com vocês, ok? O site é esse:**

h t t p : / / t f a p r o j e c t . b l o g s p o t . c o m

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

**********************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 16: Ajuda

"_Nós estamos todos sem tempo,_

_isto é como nós achamos que tudo se desenrola_

_O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira_

_O sacrifício nunca é instruído..."_

Na manhã de quarta-feira, a notícia já estava na TV e em todos os jornais do país. Laurent havia fugido de uma prisão de segurança máxima e agora a polícia tinha mais um criminoso para procurar. A população estava em pânico, não confiava mais na segurança dos presídios e começava a questionar se não havia corrupção na polícia.

As pessoas acreditavam que James estava envolvido, pois todo mundo sabia que ele havia feito o seqüestro para tentar libertar Laurent.

- Não se tem mais segurança em lugar algum! – Comentou uma garota na hora do almoço e ela e outras pessoas lançaram um olhar de desconfiança para a nossa mesa.

Nós sabíamos o que todos estavam pensando: se Laurent e James conseguiram fugir de uma prisão de segurança máxima, a segurança da Universidade não seria problema para eles.

- Otários! Queria ver o que fariam se soubessem da corja que se esconde entre eles. – resmungou Emmett em protesto aos olhares de pânico que as pessoas nos davam ao sairmos do refeitório.

- Não vou me admirar se as pessoas começarem a fazer abaixo-assinados pra nos expulsar daqui. – comentou Alice.

- Eles acham que nós somos o perigo! – Disse Rosalie bufando alto.

Mas realmente não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer sobre isso.

À tarde, eu fui para a redação da revista e ao sentar em minha mesa me deparei com um envelope preto.

Eu ainda não havia descoberto como eles conseguiam entrar nos lugares sem serem pegos pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Passagens secretas?

_I.M.S._

_Tumba da Skull & Bones às 20:00._

_L.M._

O que será que ele queria agora?

Trabalhei a tarde toda na revista e saí às sete e meia para a tumba. Eu não sabia o que Luke queria comigo, será que me faria mais ameaças e pediria para fazer outro serviço sujo para a sociedade?

Mas as minhas suspeitas se mostraram infundadas e eu não sabia se o que estava na minha frente era melhor ou pior do que eu havia pensado.

Luke estava diante da lareira da biblioteca e tinha à sua frente um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champagne dentro. E estávamos sozinhos.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, ignorando a champagne.

Ele foi até o balde e pegou a bebida.

- Comemorar. – respondeu enquanto desarrolhava a tampa da garrafa.

Ele só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara. A minha vida estava uma m... e ele queria comemorar? Por que não chamou a vaca Denali?

- Não tenho nada pra comemorar, Luke. Acho que cometeu um engano ao me chamar aqui. Não sou a melhor companhia para uma comemoração, seja lá do que você tenha em mente.

A rolha saltou e a espuma escorreu enquanto ele servia duas taças.

- Vamos comemorar o fato de que Laurent está nesse momento em um jatinho para a Suíça e a Irmandade está muito satisfeita com você e o seu pai. – respondeu ignorando meu último comentário, ele deu um sorriso e me ofereceu uma taça.

Eu ignorei o gesto e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

- Obrigada Luke, mas ao contrário de você eu não tenho nada pra comemorar e se me chamou aqui pra isso – disse apontando para a taça com a cabeça – eu vou indo.

- Como não tem nada para comemorar? Laurent está livre e você está a salvo de James, ele nunca vai tocar em você, Bella.

- Pra você pode parecer simples Luke, comemorar sua vitória final e ignorar a dor que causou nas pessoas para ter o que você queria. Você é um hipócrita nojento!

Parece que consegui desmanchar o sorriso dele.

- Você sabe quem é o culpado por tudo isso, Bella. Deve ter ouvido isso do próprio Charlie.

- Não importa, ele me ama e está completamente arrependido do que fez!

Luke não se deu por vencido ele começou a andar pela sala enquanto falava.

- Agora pode ser que ele te ame, mas na época ele pareceu não dar muito valor para as ameaças de seqüestrar, torturar e matar você. Se tivesse dado, o seqüestro jamais teria acontecido e você não estaria nesta situação. Sabe disso Bella, não consegue esquecer, por isso não o perdoou ainda, não sabe como isso vai terminar.

"Como o ser humano é interessante, não? Por mais que você ame alguém, não consegue evitar magoá-lo, feri-lo, destruí-lo... E Charlie fez isso: magoou, feriu e quase destruiu aquilo que ele mais amava... você!"

Quando ele terminou de falar já estava parado na minha frente me olhando tão de perto que eu podia sentir seu cheiro.

Eu dei um passo pra trás e mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- Por que me trouxe aqui, Luke? Por que não convidou a Tanya? Parecia que vocês estavam se entendendo muito bem aquela noite no clube.

- Aquilo? Não significou nada. É difícil uma mulher me agradar Bella, sou muito exigente com elas, por isso te trouxe aqui, a sua companhia me agrada muito.

- Sinto decepcioná-lo Luke, mas a sua companhia tem o efeito contrário sobre mim. Ela me desagrada desde a primeira vez que o vi. Nunca me deu uma boa impressão e vejo que não me enganei.

- Se enganou sim. Você me conhece muito pouco, Bella. Sabe como eu sou aqui dentro, mas não sabe como eu sou fora daqui. Você poderia sair pra jantar comigo, assim eu te mostro o que você não sabe sobre mim.

Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção e quando eu fui dar outro pra trás, bati na parede.

Ele não podia estar falando sério!

- Eu tenho namorado Luke, e eu amo o Edward! – praticamente cuspi na cara dele e o empurrei.

- Cuidado Bella! A gente sempre destrói aquilo que mais ama. – Ouvi-o dizer antes de sair da biblioteca.

Ele não me conhecia. Eu jamais magoaria ou feriria Edward, ele não sabia do que estava falando.

Cheguei ao prédio e me encaminhei para o refeitório. Cheguei lá ofegando por causa da pressa, mas fiquei feliz ao perceber que o pessoal ainda estava jantando.

- Credo, Bella! Parece que você correu a maratona! – disse Emmett.

- É que eu acabei ficando presa lá na revista e me atrasei. – menti.

Eu não ia contar para Edward que o Luke estava me paquerando, não ia permitir que eles brigassem por minha causa, nem daria ao Luke a oportunidade de fazer algo contra Edward.

No outro dia, eu estava na biblioteca procurando livros sobre um escritor para uma pesquisa e estava frustrada ao constatar que não havia muita coisa sobre ele na nossa língua.

- Vá falar com a professora Esme, peça para ela lhe dar outro autor ou emprestar algum material para você. – sugeriu Jane.

Eu tive que me dar por vencida e procurá-la. Eu estava evitando ficar sozinha com Esme desde aquele dia em que ela me enchera de perguntas, mas agora eu não via outra opção e não podia me dar ao luxo de perder mais uma nota.

Eu a encontrei na sala dos professores, ela parecia já estar de saída.

- Professora Esme!

- Bella!

- Eu não encontrei muita coisa sobre aquele autor que a senhora me deu e estava pensando se poderia me emprestar algum material sobre ele ou me dar outro autor.

- Eu tenho alguma coisa sobre ele lá em casa. Eu já estava indo embora, pode me acompanhar se quiser, eu moro a duas quadras do campus. – sugeriu sorrindo.

Eu não gostei da idéia.

- A senhora não pode me trazer amanhã?

- Isso não seria problema se eu não tivesse várias coisas pra trazer amanhã. Não creio que vá conseguir trazer tudo sozinha. Algum problema em você me acompanhar?

_Sim, eu tenho medo de você me encurralar e me fazer falar coisas que não devo._

- Não, tudo bem. Eu acompanho a senhora! – respondi tentando dar um sorriso sincero.

- Ótimo, podemos ir então?

- Claro.

Nós fomos conversando sobre as aulas e realmente a casa dela não era muito longe dali.

- Entre. – ela convidou quando chegamos à porta.

Era uma casa simples e modesta, mas estava decorada com bom gosto.

- Fique à vontade, vou buscar os livros. – avisou e saiu me deixando sozinha na sala de estar.

Não demorou muito e ela voltou acompanhada de um homem. Eu me levantei do sofá.

- Bella, esse é Carlisle, meu marido.

- Como vai Bella? – ele perguntou e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Bem, obrigada. – respondi e continuei assim que soltei sua mão – Esme, eu estou com um pouco de pressa...

- Eu sei Bella, não vamos demorar, sente-se, por favor!

Eu não estava entendendo porque ela havia chamado o tal Carlisle para a conversa, mas eu não estava com um pressentimento bom sobre aquilo. Continuei parada de pé.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei temendo o pior.

- Bella, nós sabemos o que o seu pai fez! – ela respondeu.

Levou um segundo enquanto eu fiquei parada, avaliando e tentando descobrir o significado daquelas palavras. Eu não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, não sabia quem eles eram ou o quanto sabiam, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: Eles sabiam de alguma coisa.

Só que eu não ia me arriscar a descobrir o que era. Eu já havia perdido muito confiando em e me abrindo para estranhos.

- Eu não sei do que está falando Esme e eu realmente preciso ir. – falei e me dirigi até a porta que obviamente estava trancada. – Abra a porta, por favor!

- Não sem antes você sentar e nos ouvir, Bella. – Esme respondeu – Sente-se.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada Esme, se você não abrir a porta agora eu vou chamar a polícia.

- Faça isso e todos nós morreremos. – ela avisou. – E você perderá a única chance de sua vida de prender o James.

Eu continuava de pé diante da porta ainda lutando com as opções e o meu medo de ficar ali. E se isso fosse um teste? E se fosse mais uma prova da sociedade para testar minha fidelidade com o juramento? Se fosse isso e eu abrisse minha boca, certamente eu estaria morta.

Mas tinha outra parte e era esta que me impedia de gritar ou chamar a polícia. Eu queria desesperadamente que alguém me ajudasse, que James fosse preso e queria livrar a mim e a meus amigos daquela prisão invisível. Eu não podia negar que aquilo tudo havia acontecido por culpa de Charlie e ele era o meu pai, o que me tornava indiretamente responsável por tudo aquilo.

Carlisle e Esme pareceram perceber a minha luta interna e aguardaram pacientemente que eu tomasse a minha decisão. Eu respirei fundo.

- Ok. Eu vou ouvir. – falei.

Tomara que eu não me arrependa disso.


	19. Capítulo 17: Esperança

**Oi gente!**

**Obrigada a quem está comentando a fic. Continuem escrevendo as reviews que eu continuo postando a fic, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 17: Esperança

"_Eu nunca achei que você fosse boba_

_Mas querida, olhe para você_

_Você tem que se levantar, carregar seu próprio peso_

_Estas lágrimas não vão a lugar algum, baby..."_

Eu me sentei novamente no sofá e esperei que eles começassem as explicações.

- Como Esme disse, – Carlisle começou – nós sabemos que Charlie soltou Laurent e podemos ajudá-lo para que as conseqüências não sejam muito ruins quando isso vier à tona.

- Como vocês sabem disso e como podem ajudar? – perguntei. Realmente eu duvidava muito que alguém pudesse fazer algo contra a sociedade.

- Nós somos agentes da Interpol, Bella. – ele me mostrou o distintivo.

_Interpol?_ Será que a sociedade tem agentes infiltrados lá também?

Ele pareceu perceber minha desconfiança, porque respondeu em seguida.

- Não se preocupe, nenhum dos agentes trabalhando neste caso são americanos, então não há nenhuma possibilidade de serem membros da Skull & Bones. Você está segura conosco Bella.

- Então vocês sabem da influência da sociedade na polícia?

- Acho que nós sabermos sobre o seu pai responde à sua pergunta.

- Então porque ainda não fizeram nada?

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Bella. – Esme respondeu – Nós precisamos de muitas provas e testemunhas. Temos algumas provas, mas as testemunhas sempre acabam desaparecendo...

- _Mortas_, você quis dizer. – respondi – E eles vão me matar também se souberem que estou conversando com vocês.

- Não se preocupe Bella, ninguém sabe que eu sou da Interpol. O meu disfarce de professora da Universidade é perfeito.

- Eles são espertos Esme, vão acabar percebendo se continuarmos nos encontrando.

- Não vão! – Carlisle intercedeu – Nós temos um plano para pegá-los.

- Ótimo! E o que estão esperando? – perguntei sem entender porque eles já não estavam fazendo algo pra acabar com aquela corja.

- Precisamos da sua ajuda, Bella. – Esme disse.

- O que vocês precisam saber? Sou nova na sociedade e não sei muita coisa sobre ela, seria melhor se pedissem ajuda para um dos seniores.

- Não é isso Bella. – Esme negou – Nós sabemos sobre a sociedade. Sabemos que James é um membro e por isso escapou da pena de morte. Que eles ajudaram na sua fuga e estão escondendo-o. Sabemos que foi a sociedade que planejou o seqüestro da sua escola para pressionar o seu pai que se negou a libertar Laurent. Sabemos que eles ameaçaram você para que convencesse o seu pai a libertá-lo.

- Então eu não estou entendendo. Se vocês sabem tudo sobre a sociedade, como eu posso ajudá-los?

- Nós precisamos que você descubra onde eles estão escondendo James e Laurent. – respondeu Carlisle.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Eles nunca vão me dizer, eu sou a última pessoa pra quem Luke vai contar isso.

Os olhares que eles me lançavam diziam outra coisa.

- Bella, você é a única que pode fazer isso. – Esme falou.

- Porque eu? – perguntei.

- Nós soubemos que Luke tem um interesse especial em você. – Esme respondeu.

- Então é isso? Vocês acham que só porque Luke quer me levar pra cama, ele vai me contar onde o James está? Não acredito que vocês estão me pedindo pra fazer isso! – disse e já estava me arrependendo de ter ficado.

- Bella querida, nós jamais lhe pediríamos isso. – Esme falou. – Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ganhar a confiança dele e convencê-lo a lhe dizer onde James e Laurent estão.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Esme. Eu simplesmente não vou conseguir. É impossível!

Esme se levantou e sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Se você não conseguir Bella, nós nunca vamos pegá-los e você, seus amigos e sua família nunca terão paz, nunca se livrarão deles. Nós estamos te dando uma chance, Bella, uma chance de terminar com tudo isso e salvar seus amigos.

- Eu não posso. Eles vão descobrir que eu estou traindo a sociedade e vão me matar.

- Bella, eles só vão descobrir se você contar a alguém.

- Se eu aceitar participar desse plano, eu não vou poder contar a ninguém? Vou estar... sozinha?

- Sim, Bella. Se você contar a alguém vai arriscar jogar tudo por água abaixo. – respondeu Carlisle.

- Bella – Esme começou – Querida, eu sei que isso é muito difícil para você, arriscar a sua vida e a das pessoas que você ama. Mas eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Eu não te pediria isso se não tivesse certeza de que você é capaz. Acho que você mais do que ninguém quer terminar com isso e colocar essas pessoas na cadeia onde é o lugar delas. Pense bem Bella, eu sei que as conseqüências desse plano vão ser ruins se ele der errado, mas pense que se ele der certo, tudo isso, todo o seu sofrimento vai terminar.

Eu queria muito isso. Sentia-me de alguma forma culpada porque Charlie estragara tudo e sentia que _eu _tinha que consertar aquilo. Eu devia isso aos meus amigos, devia isso ao Jake e ao Mike. Agora eu tinha uma oportunidade para fazer isso, para acabar de vez com aquela Irmandade da Morte. Eu tinha medo, muito medo. Eu sabia que se aceitasse participar daquilo seria tudo ou nada. Mas eu sabia que não havia outro jeito. Embora Edward insistisse que havia outra forma de sair dessa, eu sabia que ele apenas estava lutando contra o desespero e o fato de que nunca conseguiríamos ser livres sem ajuda. E agora eu tinha uma, mas eu teria que fazer isso _sozinha_. Sem a ajuda dos meus amigos, sem o apoio de Edward. Eu não sabia como fazer isso, ou se eu iria conseguir, mas eu estava desesperada e tinha que tentar.

- Tem razão Esme. Eu quero terminar com isso, vou fazer o que puder para ajudar.

Esme sorriu e me abraçou.

- Que bom, Bella. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo. Você é uma garota forte e determinada quando quer alguma coisa.

- Mas vocês vão ter que me prometer que se... acontecer algo comigo ou se der errado, vocês vão proteger minha família e os meus amigos.

- Não se preocupe Bella, nós vamos ficar de olho em todos. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Agora Bella, é importante que ninguém saiba do nosso plano, ele é o mais importante de tudo. Não importa o que aconteça, você deve colocá-lo sempre em primeiro lugar se quer que ele dê certo, entendeu?

- Entendi, Esme. Eu não vou esquecer isso. Mas se ninguém vai saber do plano, como eu vou explicar a Edward e aos meus amigos a minha... amizade com o Luke? Eles sabem que o odeio e vão desconfiar.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você é capaz de lidar com isso Bella, e quando tudo isso acabar eles saberão o motivo de você ter feito o que fez e a perdoarão.

É claro que esse plano tinha falhas. Eu não sabia até onde eu teria que ir com o Luke para conseguir as informações e temia que se eu fosse longe demais, acabasse perdendo Edward para sempre.

- Para que tudo dê certo, - ouvi Esme continuar - só vamos nos falar novamente fora da Universidade quando você conseguir as informações de que precisamos. Até lá, ninguém pode desconfiar que a nossa relação vai além da de professora-aluna, certo?

- Certo. O que eu faço quando tiver as informações?

Ela pegou um dos livros e me estendeu.

- Fique com esse livro e quando tiver as informações, me devolva. Assim eu saberei e ninguém desconfiará de nada.

Eu peguei o livro.

- Alguma pergunta?

Eu ergui os olhos do livro e olhei para Esme.

- Precisa ser o Luke? Não tem outra pessoa que possa dar essa informação? – perguntei, ainda com um fio de esperança.

- Você não gosta dele. – Esme disse e não era uma pergunta. – Mas infelizmente não há outra pessoa mais suscetível a nos fornecer esta informação.

- É como nós dissemos Bella, se houvesse outra forma jamais lhe pediríamos isso. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Ok. Eu vou conseguir essa informação. – disse determinada.

- Todas as nossas esperanças estão com você, Bella. – Esme disse.

Eu saí da casa de Esme segurando a bolsa com os livros que pedira e o que ela me emprestara e que me acompanharia até eu conseguir as informações de que precisava.

Ouvi um estrondo e olhei para o céu onde as nuvens negras avançavam ameaçadoras. Era como eu me sentia agora, como se tivesse que atravessar nuvens negras de tempestade antes de ver novamente a luz do sol e respirar o ar limpo.

A chuva começou a cair e eu apressei o passo, mas ela acabou me pegando antes que conseguisse entrar no campus. Era uma chuva fria e eu tremi quando fiquei molhada, mas isso não me importava. Agora eu tinha esperanças de que havia encontrado um caminho para a liberdade e aquele meu sofrimento não ia durar muito.

Porque nada dura pra sempre, nem mesmo aquela chuva fria de novembro.


	20. Capítulo 18: Oásis

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem os vários dias sem posts, a culpa é da minha net que é ruim e o site não carrega!**

**SAM: Liberdade??? Não tão cedo...**

**Lauraashson****: Enquanto tiver comentários eu vou postar.**

**Bruna: Dois dias? Kkkkkkkkk Q bom que está gostando!**

**Dada Cullen: Enquanto há vida, há esperança! Hehe**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo meloso... rsrsrs**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

**************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 18: Oásis

"_E quando seus temores se acalmarem_

_E as sombras ainda permanecerem_

_Eu sei que você pode me amar_

_Quando não sobrar ninguém para culpar..."_

- Tomou um caldo, hein? – ouvi Jane dizer quando me viu entrar totalmente encharcada.

Larguei a bolsa com os livros num canto do quarto e fui tomar um banho quente.

A tempestade ainda estava forte lá fora quando saí do banho.

- Ainda bem que não precisamos sair do prédio para jantar. Mas vai ser ruim se a chuva continuar amanhã, Eric e eu estávamos planejando sair à noite. Detesto sair com chuva!

Jane continuou a falar sem parar enquanto eu me vestia e secava o cabelo. Quando estava pronta, descemos para jantar.

- Conseguiu os livros? – perguntou enquanto estávamos na fila para pegar a comida.

- Sim, ela me emprestou alguns.

Quando sentamos na nossa mesa vi que Edward, Emmett e Jasper ainda não haviam chegado.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntei a Alice e Rose.

- Estão treinando para o jogo da próxima semana. – respondeu Alice.

- Mas o céu está caindo lá fora! – Jess disse preocupada e olhando o tempo horrível que fazia lá fora.

- Aquele técnico não dá importância pra isso, ele tira o couro dos jogadores! – reclamou Rose.

- Olhem eles lá! – disse Alice.

Nós olhamos para a porta onde eles estavam entrando e indo pegar sua comida.

- A cara deles realmente não é das melhores! – Ouvi Ben dizer enquanto eu observava Edward.

Ele parecia estar exausto, aquela rotina de faculdade, futebol e sociedade estava acabando com a disposição e a saúde dele. Eu já havia sugerido que ele deixasse o futebol e se dedicasse somente à Faculdade de Medicina, mas ele insistia em continuar jogando. Ele disse que fizera isso a sua vida toda e que se havia algo que o fazia se sentir livre e esquecer os problemas era o futebol.

Depois disso eu desisti de convencê-lo a desistir do jogo, mas me partia o coração vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Oi amor! – ele disse quando chegou à mesa e me deu um beijo. Fazia algum tempo que Edward e eu não tínhamos um momento só nosso. Aquela rotina dele e todos os problemas com a sociedade estavam abalando nossa relação, mas nós não podíamos deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana Bella?

Parecia que Edward também havia percebido o mesmo que eu.

- Não. – respondi animada. – Isso é um convite pra sair?

- Era, mas você não me deixou fazê-lo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Desculpe. É que eu já estava pensando em fazer isso, mas você tem andado tão cansado ultimamente que eu não tive coragem de te convidar antes.

- O nosso técnico vai nos liberar no fim de semana, vamos ter todo o final de semana de folga. Estava pensando em irmos pra casa amanhã e ficar lá até domingo, só nós dois. O que você acha?

Ele estava me convidando pra ir à casa dele?

Eu já havia ido lá várias vezes, mas nunca havia dormido lá. E agora ele queria passar todo o fim de semana lá comigo, sozinhos!

- Eu acho que vai ser ótimo! – falei e o abracei, dando um beijo.

Finalmente uma notícia boa naquela semana trágica.

A minha ansiedade para que o fim de semana chegasse logo era evidente e Jane me repreendera várias vezes durante a aula porque eu não parava de falar naquilo.

Quando Edward foi até o meu quarto pra pegar minhas malas eu já estava pronta. Nós iríamos no Volvo que Edward havia mandado buscar em casa, ele fazia questão de dirigir até sua casa.

A casa de Edward era um pouco mais longe do campus que a de Charlie, cerca de quatro horas de viagem. Apenas um carro nos escoltaria até a casa dele.

- Bella, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – disse Edward depois de já fazer algum tempo que estávamos na estrada.

- Fala Edward!

- Eu queria que esse fim de semana fosse só nosso, então vamos deixar pra trás os nossos problemas por enquanto. Só vamos falar sobre nós e mais nada. Você consegue fazer isso?

- Claro.

Eu ainda tinha que falar com Edward sobre Luke e planejar como eu faria para me aproximar dele sem levantar suspeitas, mas isso iria ter que esperar. No momento nada era mais importante do que Edward e eu.

Era difícil ignorar tudo o que estávamos passando e falar do futuro sem mencionar a sociedade, mas eu teria que dar um jeito e contornar isso. Aliás, eu não conseguia imaginar um futuro em que Edward não estivesse comigo, com ou sem sociedade, nós pertencíamos um ao outro. E se tudo desse certo e eu tentava desesperadamente acreditar que daria, nós seríamos livres pra nos amarmos e sermos felizes.

Quando chegamos, Edward me ajudou com a minha bagagem que não era muito.

O pai de Edward pouco ficava em casa, estava sempre viajando a negócios. Edward me conduziu até o quarto dele para deixarmos as malas.

- Eu vou cuidar do nosso jantar. Fique à vontade. – disse e me deu um beijo antes de sair.

Eu abri minha mala e olhei as roupas que Alice havia insistido em me ajudar a escolher. Peguei uma lingerie azul (que era a cor preferida de Edward) da Victoria's Secret e um vestido também azul. Eu queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita, queria agradar Edward e mostrar que eu ainda o amava e que não havia nada no mundo que fosse capaz de nos separar.

Depois de tomar um banho e me vestir, arrumei o cabelo e coloquei uma maquiagem leve. Eu sabia que não íamos sair hoje, mas eu queria me arrumar para Edward.

Ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Amor, o jantar está pronto. – ouvi Edward dizer.

- Já estou descendo! – respondi enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Depois de verificar minha aparência mais uma vez no espelho, eu desci.

Edward estava me esperando no fim da escada. Eu não sei como ou onde, mas ele também havia trocado de roupa. Usava uma calça jeans com uma camisa pólo azul e sapatos pretos. Prendi o fôlego ao vê-lo me esperando ali. Eu nunca me acostumaria com a perfeição e a beleza de Edward, ele poderia estar vestindo trapos que nada apagaria seu brilho.

Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou num gesto de cavalheirismo.

- Feche os olhos! – pediu.

Eu não fiz perguntas, eu confiava em Edward ao ponto de lhe entregar a minha vida. Fechei os olhos enquanto ele passava meu braço pelo dele e me conduzia para algum lugar...

Depois de algum tempo, comecei a sentir cheiro de rosas, então ele disse:

- Pode abrir.

Eu abri os olhos e arfei com o que vi.

Parecia que eu estava sonhando. Ele havia me conduzido até um jardim onde havia rosas de todas as cores e por todo o lado. No centro onde estávamos, ele havia colocado uma mesa para dois. A noite contribuía, pois o céu estava limpo e estrelado. A brisa era fresca e agradável, nem quente, nem fria.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- É lindo Edward! – falei enquanto lágrimas rolavam dos meus olhos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eram de felicidade.

Apesar de ter estado na casa de Edward algumas vezes, eu não conhecia aquele lugar.

- Minha mãe as plantou – explicou – eu pedi para o jardineiro que as conservasse, como uma lembrança dela.

Edward havia perdido a mãe aos dez anos, de leucemia.

Ele foi até um aparelho de som que ele havia instalado ali perto e colocou uma música.

Música: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P M p o x C 9 s w C o (In my place – Coldplay)

- Mas hoje é um dia para falarmos de nós dois. – Ele foi até mim e me estendeu a mão para que dançássemos a música.

Eu aconcheguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e ele me abraçou pela cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Eu encostei o rosto em seu peito e o vi encostar os lábios em meu cabelo.

_In My Place (Tradução)_

_No meu lugar, no meu lugar.  
Havia limites que eu não poderia mudar.  
Eu estava perdido, oh sim._

_E eu estava perdido, eu estava perdido.  
Ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado .  
Eu estava perdido, oh sim._

_Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Oh, por isso._

_Eu estava apavorado, eu estava apavorado.  
Cansado e despreparado.  
Mas esperei por você._

_E se você for, se você for.  
E me deixar aqui sozinho.  
Então eu esperarei por você._

_Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Oh, por isso.  
_

_No meu lugar, no meu lugar.  
Havia limites que eu não poderia mudar.  
Eu estava perdido, oh sim.  
Oh sim._

- Adoro seu cheiro Bella, se o mundo acabasse hoje, eu morreria feliz, só por ter tido o privilégio de ter você em meus braços. Eu queria poder prender você pra sempre neles.

- Eu também Edward. A única prisão na qual eu gostaria de estar para sempre é nos seus braços.

- É bom ouvir isso, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar.

Ele tirou uma das mãos da minha cintura para pegar algo no bolso e me estendeu uma caixinha.

- Abra! – pediu.

Eu abri a caixa e vi duas alianças prateadas.

- Não é um pedido de casamento, é mais como uma aliança de compromisso. Eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha. – falou enquanto pegava a aliança menor.

Então eu percebi que o nome dele estava gravado nela.

- Posso? – perguntou enquanto pegava minha mão direita.

Eu assenti e ele deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo. Depois peguei a outra que tinha o meu nome e coloquei no dedo dele.

- É linda, Edward! – falei admirando a aliança em meu dedo.

- Você que é linda, amor. Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! - respondi.

Nós nos beijamos e eu me sentia tão feliz que tinha vontade de gritar pra todo mundo ouvir que eu amava Edward e era correspondida.

Nós estávamos em nossa bolha de felicidade e mais uma vez o meu mundo era somente Edward e eu. Ele era meu oásis em meio à dor e ao caos, ele era meu porto seguro e eu iria me empenhar ao máximo para não perdê-lo.


	21. Capítulo 19: Inesperado

**Desculpa a demora gente! A minha net tá muito ruim...**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 19: Inesperado

"_Me dê a mão, vamos fugir daqui  
Nós dois correndo morrendo de rir  
Dane-se o mundo ao nosso redor  
Vamos de encontro ao nada  
Correndo pela estrada  
Sempre na mesma direção."_

No domingo á tarde, quando chegou a hora de voltarmos para a Universidade, os problemas e as lembranças do que eu teria que fazer voltaram a me preocupar. Eu queria ficar lá com Edward pra sempre, em nossa pequena bolha de ignorância e felicidade. Desejava poder deixar o resto pra trás e fugir com Edward.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso com Renée, não podia fazer isso com meus amigos.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Edward perguntara enquanto dirigia para a Universidade.

- Sim, eu só estava pensando...

Eu estivera mesmo devaneando desde que saímos da casa dele, pensando na melhor forma de fazer o que eu precisava. Eu tinha que achar uma forma de ser franca com Edward sobre tudo sem prejudicar nossa relação e sem dar muitas informações.

- Pensando em quê?

- Luke.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha e fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- O que tem ele?

- As coisas não precisam ser assim Edward.

- Assim como? Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando.

- Você e Luke eram amigos, não?

- Sim, nós _éramos_ amigos. Antes de me trair.

- Edward, já te ocorreu que ele pode ter sido tão vítima quanto nós da sociedade? Que assim como nós fomos obrigados a fazer coisas que não queríamos, pode ter acontecido o mesmo com ele?

- Por que acha isso, Bella? Nem todas as pessoas são vítimas, algumas são realmente más...

- Você o conhecia melhor do que eu, pode responder isso.

Edward ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre o que eu dissera. Depois de algum tempo voltou a falar.

- Eu o conheço desde que nasceu, brincávamos juntos quando éramos crianças e ele sempre foi um garoto bom, apesar do pai que tinha.

- O que tem o pai dele?

- É um carrasco. Sempre colocou a política e o dinheiro acima da família. Não era a toa que ele e o meu pai se davam tão bem.

- Luke disse que ele tratava James como um filho...

- Ele tratava os outros assim, não ele, não vou me admirar se souber que ele tratava James melhor do que Luke.

- Ele nunca lhe falou sobre o James?

- Não. Aparentemente ninguém sabia disso, eles mantiveram isso longe da mídia até hoje. E eu fiquei muito tempo sem falar com Luke, nós perdemos o contato quando ele terminou o Colegial.

- E o que você acha? Acha que ele pode ser uma vítima como nós ou acha que ele está nessa por que quer?

- É difícil saber, as pessoas mudam, Bella. Pode ser que ele não fosse na época que eu o conheci e tenha se tornado isso depois.

- Você já pensou em conversar com ele sobre isso? Saber o que aconteceu pra ele ter mudado?

Edward continuava a me encarar incrédulo.

- Por que esta levantando esse assunto agora, Bella?

- Eu só estou tentando entender essa bagunça toda! Pense comigo, se Luke for uma vítima como nós, ele pode nos ajudar e...

- Não Bella, não adianta! Não podemos contar com mais ninguém. E depois ele pode mentir e nos enganar. O pai dele é praticamente quem manda na sociedade, é um dos seniores mais respeitado e temido. Ele jamais se voltaria contra o pai a nosso favor, por mais que ele o odeie.

- Eu só pensei que você podia tentar falar com ele e saber como ele entrou nessa, podíamos tentar convencê-lo...

- Esqueça isso Bella, não vai dar certo, eu sei disso.

Eu respirei fundo e desisti, teria que arrumar outro argumento, esse havia falhado.

Naquela noite quando fomos jantar, as meninas ficaram loucas quando viram a minha aliança. Elas me encheram tanto que me obrigaram a tirar a aliança pra elas olharem de perto.

- Suas malucas! – falei enquanto minha aliança passava de mão em mão na mesa – Parece que nunca viram uma aliança!

- Viu Emm, – Rose começou a dizer enquanto olhava a minha aliança – Edward e Bella estão juntos há oito meses e já firmaram compromisso. Nós estamos juntos há quase dois anos e você nunca me deu uma dessas! – Ela começou a balançar a aliança na frente do nariz de Emmett.

- A gente não precisa disso ursinha! – Ele se defendeu – Isso é só um símbolo material de compromisso.

- Pode ser um símbolo material, mas é tão lindo, tão romântico... – discordou Alice – Faz três anos que namoro o Jass e ele também nunca me deu uma! – reclamou fazendo biquinho e fulminando o coitado do Jasper com os olhos.

- Eu achei que você não ligava pra esse tipo de coisa Ali – Jasper disse e ficou vermelho como um pimentão. – Mas se você quiser, amanhã mesmo eu mando fazer uma pra nós!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Claro que quero Jass! – Alice gritou, começou a quicar e depois foi cobrir o rosto do namorado de beijos.

- Bonita a aliança Bella! – Ângela elogiou enquanto me devolvia o anel.

Ela e Ben também estavam juntos há mais tempo que Edward e eu, mas parecia que ela não ligava muito pra esse lance de símbolo material de compromisso.

Quando subimos para o dormitório e eu abri a porta, havia uma carta no chão endereçada a mim.

Jane viu, mas não disse nada. Aproveitei enquanto ela entrava no banho e abri o envelope. O texto estava escrito a mão:

_Bella_

_Dê-me a chance de lhe mostrar que não sou como você pensa. Encontre - me amanhã à noite às 21:00 hrs no endereço abaixo._

_Com carinho_

_Luke_

Abaixo tinha o nome e o endereço de um restaurante.

Tudo o que eu dissera a Edward sobre a possibilidade de ele ser vítima da sociedade era verdade. Eu podia estar enganada e como Edward dissera, Luke poderia realmente ser mau. Eu queria ir nesse encontro e tentar descobrir até onde ele compactuava com tudo aquilo e se ele realmente não era como eu pensava que fosse.

Talvez eu não precisasse mentir, poderia abrir o jogo e convencê-lo a me dizer onde estavam James e Laurent. Ou talvez eu estragasse tudo...

Eu estava num dilema. Poderia ir nesse encontro e aproveitar a chance de me aproximar dele, mas eu não poderia contar ao Edward porque ele tentaria me impedir.

Ou poderia não ir e pensar melhor no que eu ia fazer. Mas eu não tinha nenhum plano em mente, aquele jantar poderia ser minha única chance. Era num local público e ele não se atreveria a fazer nada. Se eu não gostasse de algo, poderia simplesmente me levantar e ir embora.

Continuei pesando os prós e os contras até que Jane saiu do banheiro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou e eu percebi que continuava encarando a carta nas minhas mãos.

- Não! - Respondi enquanto escondia a carta no bolso das calças Jeans – É uma cobrança da biblioteca sobre um livro que eu esqueci de entregar.

Ela não disse nada e eu fui pegar o meu pijama pra dormir.

Decidiria o que ia fazer no outro dia.


	22. Capítulo 20: Vinhos

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei que os posts estão demorando pra sair. É que a minha net está com problemas, por isso eu não posso postar em dias certos. **

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 20: Vinhos

"_Você sabe que eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_E eu sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_De um dia para outro..._

_Eu não posso mudar meu molde_

_Não, não, não, não, não..."_

Eu ainda não havia pensado em uma desculpa para o meu sumiço no jantar quando estava voltando às seis da tarde para o dormitório.

Esse era o problema do seu namorado e de todos os seus amigos saberem praticamente tudo a seu respeito. Você não podia mentir.

Eu podia inventar que finalmente resolvera falar com Charlie e saíra correndo para a casa dele, mas eu achava que não era uma desculpa boa o bastante. Só tinha um jeito: eu precisava de um álibi.

A primeira pessoa que me veio à mente foi Jane. Mas ela faria muitas perguntas e eu não a conhecia tempo suficiente para confiar um segredo desses. Acabei decidindo por uma das pessoas que me conhecia a mais tempo além da Renée e que eu tinha certeza que confiaria em mim a ponto de não me julgar: Ângela.

Foi assim que desviei a meio caminho do meu quarto e tomei a direção do quarto dela.

- Bella? Entra! – convidou assim que me viu parada à sua porta.

- Está sozinha? – perguntei enquanto caminhava para dentro.

- Estou. Leah está cobrindo uma matéria para o jornal do campus. Senta!

Ela indicou duas poltronas a um canto do quarto e eu sentei em uma enquanto ela foi para a outra.

- Preciso da sua ajuda Ang!

Ela continuou calada enquanto eu contava minhas suspeitas sobre o interesse de Luke em mim e a conversa que eu tivera com Edward quando voltávamos do fim de semana. Terminei contando sobre o convite para jantar.

- ...e eu preciso ir nesse jantar, mas Edward não pode saber ou tentará me impedir. Preciso que me ajude a pensar em como fazer isso sem que ele desconfie.

- É claro que eu te ajudo Bella. Mas você tem certeza de que vale apena arriscar seu namoro com Edward pra tentar descobrir os motivos por trás dos atos do Luke? Você tem idéia do quanto isso é arriscado?

- Eu sei Ang, mas confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- É claro que confio Bella. Tem alguma idéia do motivo que vai dar pra se ausentar do jantar?

- É por isso que eu preciso de você Ang. Não consigo pensar em nada bom o bastante.

Ângela ficou alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto pensava em algo.

- Você pode dizer que não está se sentindo bem e que vai dormir um pouco. Tenho certeza que Edward não vai lá verificar se você estiver dormindo.

- Mas Jane vai perceber minha ausência quando voltar.

- Eu posso distraí-la! Só me diz quando de tempo precisa que eu dou um jeito.

- O jantar é as nove. Três horas são o bastante, vou tomar cuidado pra não me demorar mais do que isso.

- Então vá indo e faça como eu te falei. Depois que a Jane descer eu vou segurá-la lá embaixo, mas você vai ter que sair e voltar pela saída de emergência, para não correr o risco de ser pega...

Depois que acertamos tudo, eu voltei para o dormitório e me atirei gemendo na cama quando entrei.

- O que houve? – Jane perguntou preocupada.

- Cólica.

- Quer um remédio? Eu tenho um ótimo. – ofereceu enquanto pegava a bolsa para procurar o medicamento.

- Não, obrigada. Passei na farmácia e já tomei um, eu só preciso descansar um pouco, ficar deitada e quieta...

- Então não vai descer pra comer?

- Não... Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Pode avisar aos outros pra mim?

- Eu vou sair com o Eric e não vou jantar aqui. Mas eu passo lá e aviso eles antes de ir.

- Obrigada Jane.

Jane saiu do quarto e eu esperei que Angela me desse um toque no celular que seria o sinal de que ela já estava lá embaixo.

Depois de alguns minutos eu recebi o toque e fui me trocar. Coloquei um vestido simples e uma maquiagem leve.

O restaurante não era longe, mas eu teria que ir a pé até o ponto de taxi e dali iria de carro até o local.

Faltavam quinze minutos para as nove horas quando eu saí do quarto e desci a escada de emergência que dava nos fundos do prédio. Contornei-o, tomando cuidado para não passar muito perto das janelas que por sorte estavam com as cortinas abaixadas.

Caminhei rapidamente até o ponto de taxi e tomei um, dando o endereço do restaurante.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram nove horas em ponto quando entrei no restaurante. Continuei parada perto da entrada enquanto procurava a mesa onde ele estava e o encontrei numa mesa distante e um pouco isolada das outras.

Dirigi-me até ela.

- Que bom que veio! – disse enquanto puxava a cadeira pra mim. Ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso, como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta.

- Eu vim apenas porque preciso de algumas respostas. – falei.

- Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

Ele também era e eu certamente teria devolvido o elogio se ele fosse qualquer outro homem.

O garçom chegou e nos entregou o menu. Era um restaurante italiano e eu acabei decidindo por um espaguete. Eu adorava espaguete.

Ele pediu um vinho para acompanhar e eu acabei concordando. Se eu estava disposta a fazê-lo falar era melhor que eu não complicasse as coisas se não fosse necessário.

- Bonita aliança! – ele falou e eu percebi que minha mão direita estava estendida sobre a mesa.

- Edward me deu esse fim de semana. – falei admirando a aliança.

- Ele é um cara de sorte por ter uma mulher como você, mas está abusando dela.

- O que está querendo dizer?

Ele sorriu ao perceber que eu não estava entendendo.

- Ele permitiu que você viesse aqui hoje, parece que não tem medo de perdê-la.

- E não precisa ter. Não há a mínima possibilidade disso acontecer.

Nesse momento o garçom chegou trazendo nossos pedidos.

- Então, o que ele disse quando você contou sobre o meu convite, não quis vir com você? – perguntou.

- Eu não contei a ele. Não sabe que estou aqui. – confessei.

Ele ficou sério de repente.

- Por que não contou a ele?

- Porque provavelmente ele não me deixaria vir e como eu já disse, precisava de algumas respostas.

- Pode começar o interrogatório então. O que quer saber?

- Como você acabou na sociedade?

Ele olhou para os lados. A nossa sorte é que estávamos num lugar reservado e ninguém podia nos ouvir.

- Achei que íamos falar sobre minha vida fora da Ordem...

- Já disse que vim até aqui somente porque preciso de respostas.

Ele soltou os talheres e me encarou sério.

- E por que precisa saber disso?

- Eu quero entender como... você e Edward eram amigos quando crianças. O que levou você a se virar contra ele? Ele disse que você era um cara legal e que não sabe o que levou você a se envolver com James. Foi o seu pai? Ele o obrigou a fazer tudo aquilo e você não teve opção? Foi isso?

Eu o encarava desejando ardentemente que ele me respondesse que ele fora obrigado pelo pai dele, pois assim seria mais fácil de convencê-lo a me ajudar.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- As pessoas mudam, Bella. Eu gosto de fazer parte da ordem e do poder. Gosto de estar no controle, fazer parte da elite.

- Então nunca se arrependeu de ter dito sim naquela sala escura? Em nenhum momento da sua vida?

- Nunca.

Minha esperança murchou com a resposta dele. Eu realmente teria que fazer aquilo da maneira mais difícil.

Ele voltou a sorrir e a pegar os talheres.

- Parece decepcionada. Esperava que eu dissesse que meu pai é um carrasco que me forçou a entrar na ordem.

- É, mais ou menos isso. Edward me contou que vocês tinham algumas desavenças.

- Ele não é um pai perfeito, erra às vezes, mas eu o amo. Acho que você é capaz de entender isso, seu pai também não é um santo.

Eu não gostei dele ter comparado Charlie ao crápula do pai dele, mas deixei passar essa.

- Mais vinho? – ele ofereceu e eu percebi que já havia bebido uma taça inteira por toda a ansiedade que sentia.

- E o James?

- O que tem ele?

- Vocês... se davam bem?

- Sim, mas não vim aqui para falar dele. Então não tem medo que Edward descubra que você veio jantar comigo? – perguntou se desviando rapidamente do assunto.

- Ele não vai descobrir, mas se souber não tem nada demais, estamos apenas conversando.

- Nada demais por que você não quer. – ele respondeu e segurou minha mão que estava sobre a mesa. Eu tentei tirá-la, mas ele a segurou firme e ficou passando o dedo na aliança. – Tem o nome dele gravado nela?

- Tem.

O garçom chegou pra verificar se queríamos mais alguma coisa e ele pediu outra garrafa de vinho. Tentei novamente tirar minha mão, mas ele continuou segurando-a firmemente.

Quando o garçom saiu, ele a soltou e eu a deixei embaixo da mesa.

- Já disse que amo Edward. – Afirmei.

- Eu sei, mas isso não significa que não possa conhecer outras pessoas. Todos os vinhos devem ser provados, alguns apenas um gole, outros a garrafa inteira. Mas precisa provar todos pra saber qual é o melhor.

- Estamos falando de pessoas, não de vinhos.

- Então, Edward é seu primeiro namorado. Você nunca se envolveu com outros caras e se nega a fazer isso porque tem medo de descobrir que ele é o cara errado e de deixar de amá-lo.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu... eu jamais deixaria de amar Edward e eu não preciso me envolver com outros homens pra ter certeza de que ele é o certo. Eu sei que é!

- Como Bella? Como você sabe disso se não se envolveu com outro cara?

- Porque eu o amo e isso basta! – senti meu rosto vermelho. A raiva das insinuações dele me fez levantar de repente da mesa e esbarrar no garçom que havia chegado com o vinho.

Só percebi o que havia acontecido quando senti a bebida gelada escorrer por dentro do meu vestido e ouvi o barulho da garrafa quebrando no chão.

- M... – soltei um palavrão ao ver meu vestido cujo tecido azul claro agora estava com uma enorme mancha vermelha da bebida.

O garçom começou a pedir desculpas enquanto limpava a sujeira e eu percebi que Luke se esforçava para segurar o riso.

Peguei minha bolsa e estava me virando pra sair quando ele me segurou.

- Espere um pouco Bella, não pode sair assim. Tome!

Ele pegou seu sobretudo e me ofereceu.

- Não precisa! – eu respondi, mas ele já estava colocando-o sobre meus ombros.

- Não seja boba! Você está encharcada e está frio lá fora.

Eu acabei aceitando, mas saí imediatamente do restaurante e fui procurar um taxi.

Para meu desespero, não havia nenhum à vista e faltavam poucos minutos para a meia-noite. Se eu não conseguisse achar um logo, Jane voltaria para o quarto e eu iria estar encrencada!

Infelizmente eu estava com um salto agulha de 10 cm, mas decidi ir caminhando devagar pra não cair e rezando para que passasse logo algum taxi. Eu tinha andado apenas meia quadra quando uma limusine emparelhou ao meu lado. Não precisei olhar pra saber quem era.

- Quer uma carona?

- Obrigada, mas acho que vou fazer uma caminhada até o campus. – menti.

- Quantos centímetros tem esse salto? Vai acabar caindo e se machucando. Entra! – pediu descendo do carro e abrindo a porta.

- Ficou maluco? Não vou chegar lá com você!

- Eu te largo uma quadra antes.

- Ok, se você prometer que não vai voltar com aquele papo de vinhos durante o caminho todo.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo não falar de vinhos.

Eu entrei no carro e ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Desculpe se a aborreci. Prometi que seria educado e acabei irritando você. – ele parecia realmente arrependido.

- Esquece! Tá tudo bem.

- Será que podíamos ao menos ser amigos?

Eu o olhei desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa com a pergunta. Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Eu poderia tentar ser amiga dele, mas Edward com certeza não ia gostar. E eu poderia dizer que não dava e perder a chance de conseguir alguma informação sobre James e Laurent. Resolvi aceitar com algumas condições.

- Podemos. Mas se você vier novamente com esse papo do Edward não ser o cara certo ou ficar me paquerando, acabou. E precisa me dar um tempo pra pensar numa forma de dizer ao Edward que o cara que ameaçou nos dar de banquete aos leões quer ser meu amigo.

Ele riu do que eu disse, mas parou quando viu que eu não estava brincando.

- Ok, eu aceito as condições, mas não acha que exagerou no drama quando disse que eu queria dar vocês de banquete aos leões?

- Não. Você iria fazer isso!

- A Ordem iria e você sabe que eu não podia passar por cima dela.

- Sei?

- Pode parar aqui. – ele disse ao motorista quando estávamos a uma quadra do prédio do meu dormitório.

- Boa noite e obrigada pela carona. – agradeci e quando eu ia tirar o casaco ele me parou.

- Leva ele, me devolve amanhã. Você ainda tem que caminhar uma quadra e o vento está gelado.

- Ok, amanhã eu te devolvo então. Tchau.

Eu desci do quarto e fui andando até o prédio.

Eu estava quase chegando quando Ângela me mandou uma mensagem de texto avisando que Jane ainda não havia chegado.

Eu apressei o passo e fiquei olhando para os lados, preocupada com a possibilidade dela e Eric chegarem naquele momento e me pegarem.

Quando cheguei no quarto, não havia nem sinal dela ainda.

Fui tomar um banho e quando tirei o casaco ouvi um barulho de algo metálico cair no chão.

Olhei pra baixo e vi que era um chaveiro. Tinha uma pequena chave e no chaveiro tinha um número com as iniciais L.M.

Era a chave do quarto de Luke.

Era melhor ele ter uma cópia, pensei, porque eu não iria sair aquela hora da noite pra lhe devolver. Resolvi que iria de manhã cedo lá e aproveitaria pra levar também o casaco.

Depois de tirar o vestido (que infelizmente foi direto para o lixo), eu tomei um banho.

Coloquei o despertador para bem cedo. Se eu iria até o quarto de Luke, seria melhor que eu fizesse isso numa hora que não houvesse ninguém na rua.

**************************************************************************

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar uma review, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	23. Capítulo 21: Explicações

CAPÍTULO 21: Explicações

"_Situações são críticas_

_Você tem que olhar primeiro antes de ir_

_Se você não estava muito certo, então agora você sabe_

_As situações são críticas."_

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte e me surpreendi ao encontrar a cama de Jane vazia. Pelo visto ela dormira fora.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, moletom e tênis. Peguei o casaco de Luke e o coloquei em uma sacola, mas guardei a chave no bolso.

Saí para a manhã gelada e caminhei rapidamente. Os alojamentos do campus eram diversificados. Você podia escolher se queria ficar em quartos duplos, triplos ou individuais, assim como em nenhum deles e simplesmente morar fora. O alojamento de Luke pelo que eu ouvira falar, era individual.

Não era muito longe do meu, eram umas cinco quadras de distância e ficava próximo da Tumba da Skull & Bones.

Parei quando entrei no prédio para verificar o número, pois diferentemente do meu, este tinha elevadores e ao que parecia todos os quartos ali eram individuais.

A placa sobre os elevadores mostrava os números e ao lado estava escrito o nome do dono. Caraca! Então todo mundo do campus sabe qual é o quarto do Luke?

Eu me lembro que Edward havia mencionado a possibilidade de ficarmos nesses apartamentos quando estávamos organizando nossa vinda pra Yale, mas eu fui taxativa quando disse que queria me misturar com os outros calouros pra não chamar tanta atenção.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão da cobertura. Pelo que eu havia percebido na plaquinha, ele era o único ocupante da cobertura do prédio, o que me fez questionar qual era o tamanho do apartamento dele, uma vez que o prédio era quase do tamanho do meu e havia uns vinte quartos no meu andar.

O elevador abriu e eu saí.

Eu estava em um longo corredor onde havia apenas duas portas. Me dirigi para a da direita que seria a do Luke, mas parei na frente da porta. - _Tomara que eu não me arrependa de ter vindo! _– pensei e toquei a campainha.

Esperei algum tempo e não havia nem sinal de presença no interior. Toquei a campainha novamente, mas continuava sem respostas. Será que ele havia dormido fora porque não tinha outra chave? Não, não pode ser, todos nós temos chaves reservas.

Instintivamente levei a mão na maçaneta e girei o trinco, para meu espanto a porta abriu.

- Luke? – chamei pela fresta que eu havia aberto, mas não houve resposta.

Eu abri mais a porta e enfiei metade do corpo pra dentro. Me deparei com uma bela sala de estar. Eu me enganara! Aquilo não era um quarto, era praticamente uma suíte.

O lugar parecia vazio e eu não entendia como ele podia ter saído e deixado a porta destrancada.

Eu o chamei mais uma vez e depois de constatar que realmente não havia ninguém lá, decidi entrar e deixar o casaco no sofá.

Então eu fechei a porta e larguei a sacola. Vi que havia um bloco de notas e uma caneta na mesinha de canto onde ficava o telefone e resolvi deixar um bilhete agradecendo pelo casaco.

Quando me aproximei da mesinha, meus olhos caíram na estante ao lado em que havia uma foto num porta-retratos.

Eu cheguei mais perto pra confirmar o que eu estava realmente vendo. Era uma foto de Luke e Edward juntos, estavam bem vestidos e Edward parecia bem novo. Os dois estavam sorrindo como se estivessem se divertindo.

Eu desviei o olhar da foto e analisei a moldura que era muito bonita. Eu peguei-a na mão e senti que era um pouco pesada, devia ser cara.

Mas eu ainda não entendia como Luke tinha a cara de pau de manter uma foto daquelas depois de tudo que havia feito...

- É da festa de formatura do Edward!

Eu dei um pulo de susto e quase deixei cair o quadro. Luke estava parado na porta da sala que dava para um corredor e tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Seu cabelo estava molhado, ao que parecia ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e coloquei a foto de volta na estante.

- Desculpe, eu achei que não havia ninguém.

- Então resolveu invadir e bisbilhotar minhas coisas?

Eu o olhei e ele parecia tentar fingir que estava bravo, mas estava sorrindo.

- Eu não estava bisbilhotando! Entrei porque a porta estava aberta e ia deixar um bilhete com o casaco. Mas eu vi a foto e fiquei curiosa...

Eu estava vermelha de vergonha e tagarelava rápido.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu só estava brincando. – disse interrompendo minha enxurrada de desculpas. – eu deixei a porta aberta porque sabia que você vinha e não ouvi você chamar porque estava com o chuveiro ligado.

- Não tem medo de ser roubado?

- Não. Há câmeras por todo o prédio e eu duvido que alguém tente invadir o meu apartamento. Não alguém em sã consciência.

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Realmente ninguém seria louco de fazer aquilo, pois apesar de ninguém ter certeza todos desconfiavam que ele era membro da Skull & Bones e ninguém era louco de se meter com a sociedade.

- Por que ainda tem a foto? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto da minha invasão.

Ele se aproximou da estante e pegou a foto.

- Foram bons tempos aqueles. Essa foi a última vez que vi Edward antes de deixarmos de nos falar. Na formatura dele, ele tinha catorze e eu dezesseis.

- Acho absurdo da sua parte ainda guardar a foto depois de tudo o que fez com a gente.

Ele devolveu a foto para a estante e me olhou sério.

- Ainda não entendeu, Bella?

Eu fiquei encarando-o, tentando passar a impressão de que era óbvio que ele não fazia nenhum sentido. Ele continuou:

- Não é nada pessoal, nunca foi. Negócios são negócios, apesar de ter feito o que fiz, continuo tendo Edward como um amigo...

- Amigo? O que você fez com ele não se faz nem com um inimigo Luke!

- Ás vezes somos obrigados a fazer coisas que não gostamos pelo bem de outros e acabamos magoando pessoas queridas. Algumas coisas fogem do nosso controle, Bella! Sabe do que estou falando?

Eu gelei. Me perguntei se ele havia descoberto o que eu estava pretendendo fazer, pois eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Eu estava prestes a fazer algo que não queria pra tirar Edward e os meus amigos de uma enrascada, mas se as coisas fugissem do meu controle, muita gente e inclusive eu sairia machucada.

Será que ele sabia de algo?

Percebi que eu continuava muda encarando-o e desviei o olhar para o apartamento, tentando fingir que aquilo não era comigo.

- Você tem um belo apartamento! Parece bem espaçoso. – Comentei enquanto analisava o lugar.

- Quer ver o resto? – ele convidou.

- Obrigada, mas eu já estava de saída quando você chegou. Quem sabe outra hora.

- Bella.

Ele me chamou e me segurou na hora que eu fui contorná-lo para chegar até a porta.

Novamente congelei de medo! Será que estava escrito "CULPADA" na minha testa?

- O quê? – perguntei tremendo.

- Porque está com medo de mim? – ele realmente parecia confuso.

- Eu não estou com medo de você! – respondi e engoli em seco.

Então ele fez algo realmente inesperado. Me abraçou.

- Eu lamento que tenha sido assim Bella, mas não quero que tenha medo de mim. – ele falou enquanto esfregava minhas costas e eu continuava rígida com a surpresa da ação. – Eu jamais te machucaria...

Aquilo despertou meu ódio. Como assim jamais me machucaria? Ele riu na minha cara quando disse que me entregaria para o James se eu não falasse com Charlie!

Eu ainda estava paralisada quando ele fez outra coisa inesperada: me beijou.

_Filho da mãe!_

Eu juntei todas as minhas forças e o afastei.

- Não minta pra mim, Luke! Lembro muito bem de quando você riu na minha cara e me ameaçou...

- Eu já disse que tinha que fazer aquilo Bella, mas eu sabia que você iria colaborar e não seria preciso chegar a extremos.

- E se eu não colaborasse?

Ele continuou me encarando como se eu tivesse formulado alguma hipótese absurda.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu.

- Pois eu sei Luke. Tenho certeza de que você me entregaria para James e ainda iria querer assistir minha tortura.

- Eu não sou um monstro como James, Bella! Nós somos diferentes!

- Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença!

- Ele te odeia Bella, e eu não!

- Pode ser, mas o fato de você não odiar uma pessoa não significa que quer o bem dela!

- Eu não quero o seu mal...

- E o que quer então além de destruir o meu namoro com Edward? E não venha com aquele papo de que quer ser meu amigo porque eu não vou cair nessa de novo! Eu te dou abertura e você me agarra na primeira chance que tem.

- Eu sinto muito, acabei me deixando levar e...

- Tchau e obrigada pelo casaco! – falei e corri até a porta antes que ele tentasse me impedir de novo.

Aquilo não estava dando certo. Sempre que eu tentava me aproximar dele acabávamos brigando, esse plano nunca funcionaria. Agora eu via que fora realmente um absurdo aceitar aquela loucura.

O que eu estava pensando? Eu não conseguia me controlar perto dele! Quase entregara tudo na primeira chance, eu realmente nunca fora muito boa em mentir. Até hoje me pergunto como consegui enfrentar o James aquela vez, teve ter sido a adrenalina...

Eu vinha pensando e me xingando mentalmente durante todo o caminho e não percebi que já estava no meu prédio até uma voz conhecida me chamar.

- Bella?

Jane estava parada perto da entrada do prédio de mãos com Eric, aparentemente também haviam acabado de chegar.

- Oi.

- Onde estava tão cedo?

Droga! Por que ela tinha que fazer tantas perguntas?

- Estava caminhando um pouco.

- De jeans? – dessa vez fora Eric quem perguntara e ele parecia desconfiado.

- É, eu estava com pressa e foi a única coisa que achei...

- Estava com pressa pra fazer caminhada? – interrompeu Jane.

Qual era a dela? Deu pra dar uma de detetive agora?

- Sim. – respondi tentando não corar ou me entregaria no ato – Queria fazer isso antes que começasse o movimento no campus.

- Não devia ter saído sozinha Bella, Edward não iria gostar disso. – disse Eric.

Edward havia pedido várias vezes pra nenhum de nós sair sozinho à noite, mas já estava claro né?

- Eu estou inteira, não estou? E já era dia quando eu saí! – respondi já irritada com tantas perguntas e entrei logo no prédio.

Só o que me faltava agora, Jane me encheria de perguntas quando subisse e espero que Eric não comente nada na frente do Edward.

Essa é uma maneira péssima de começar o dia. Pensei seriamente em voltar pra cama e cabular a aula, mas levantaria mais suspeitas ainda.

Levei as mãos para a cintura da calça e percebi o volume ali no bolso.

Esquecera de devolver a chave.

Peguei-a e irritada e sentindo um ímpeto de jogá-la fora, mas seria muito arriscado. Acabei colocando-a na bolsa que parecia o lugar mais seguro até resolver o que fazer com ela. Não estava disposta a voltar ao apartamento do Luke tão cedo.


End file.
